Act 2: Tale of the Sixth Brother
by Primus1243
Summary: Arcane Read was about to go through one of the hardest schools on the planet. But when it came time to graduate, he had a choice. Either join the army or go off on his own. He chose the latter after much debating. And now, he will make the marks that will soon rise above others. Others that can never achieve them as these are the sixth brother's continued markings across the galaxy
1. Chapter 1: Choices

**Primus: So…to be honest, the old story kinda got too big and focused so much on the war, when bringing in the personal and relationship stuff, it clashed so hard and looked so awkward. So…we are only rebooting the second half to how it should have been. The story of Arcane and how he handles himself. Now we have to change a few things, which will be addressed in this chapter. This will the only original chapter of this reboot we are using from the old one. Slightly changed, but most of it will stay to give you an idea of what's going on. For now though, the main focus, first and foremost, the life of Arcane. His life in general, relationships, and what he goes through. This is the main focus and always will be at the forefront. If the war does come about, it will be like a secondary thing. So now, here is what we changed with the backstory.**

**Changed Backstory: Everything went to shit at the end of the clone wars. Dooku was assassinated and Palpatine, while transitioning to being an emperor of the galaxy, was attacked. Palpatine was left barely alive and the attacker disappeared without a trace. Palpatine was put on emergency life support and left in a vegetated state. With both sides' leadership gone, despite the efforts of Padme and others, the Republic and Separatists started to fall apart and divided into different states. The Jedi tried to stop this and aid the galaxy trying to bring them all back together until the Jedi temple was bombed, killing thousands of jedi, clones, and workers at the temple. Yoda's body was never found and the jedi were scattered to the winds across the galaxy. Now the galaxy is now is divided into hundreds if not thousands of different factions all vying for supremacy.**

**The Citadel alliance, however, is still strong. Unaffected by the fallout they have mostly just consolidated their new worlds even though smaller wars are erupting within them and the factions bordering their space. The Equestrian government has advanced their position startlingly far. Not only do they already have an embassy on the Citadel, but have supplied one of the Mandalorian fleets to garrison the defenses.**

* * *

"Alright Arcane, time to go to the academy," Twilight says, smiling at him as she lays on her side with her pregnant stomach being massaged by a changeling mother.

Arcane looks a bit miserable at the sound of more school. "Do I have to? I already went through it."

Twilight softly poke his horn and smiles. "Yes. You are able to use the force. Blitz wants you to learn how to use it at least. Don't worry. Your big brother Blazer is going to walk you through every step of the way. You'll see. You'll love it like I have during my years at Celestia's Academy."

"But Blazer can't use the force," Arcane argues.

"And that's why Blitz also made it like a regular school. Blazer and the others are learning many things and so are many other ponies and beings. Even if they aren't force-sensitive, they still want to learn," Twilight says rubbing his head. "You better get going. Your brother Azure is also going for his second year."

Arcane sighs. "Okay. Love you, mom," he says going to her and hugs the pregnant mare.

Twilight chuckles and hugs him back. "Love you too honey. Now off you go. Make sure you learn."

Arcane shakes his head as he hefts his backpack and walks out of the castle, finding Azure speaking with some of the front gate changeling guards. "Hey, big bro," Arcane calls running up.

"Arcane, you finally ready?" Azure asks turning to him.

"Yeah…unfortunately," Arcane says frowning.

Azure smiles as he pats his back. "Come on little bro. You'll be fine. I and Blazer will show you around."

"Great," Arcane whines as a speeder pulls up to them.

Azure smiles at him. "Come on. Let's take a fast way."

Arcane groans slightly as Azure pulls him onto the speeder. "Since when did they learn the speeder?" Arcane asks as the changeling driver speeds off.

"Since earlier this year, young hatchling prince," the changeling says smiling a bit.

"Now do you have your schedule?" Azure asks.

"Yeah. Mom gave me mine," Arcane says patting his backpack.

"Good. Because you going to need it," Azure says smiling before frowning a bit. "Did you hear Blazer is about to leave the academy?"

"Oh, come on," Arcane whines.

Azure looks to him. "Don't worry. I'll stick with you."

* * *

"Alright, from here you head into the auditorium for the orientation," Azure says pointing down a hall.

Arcane sighs. "You'll stay with me?"

"Sorry, little brother. I have to head to class. My homeroom teacher doesn't allow tardiness, but don't worry, dad will be there," Azure says.

Arcane slouches his head. "Okay. Thanks for at least being here big bro."

Azure pats his back. "No problem. We're family. Now get going. You got a big day ahead of you."

Arcane takes a deep breath as he started walking, starting to be joined by others wearing the same uniform as himself and those who were wearing an army green version.

"No, big bro. I don't need any more tech support. I can handle the computer on my own." Arcane hears and looks over to see Sunshine walking by him, talking on her omnitool. "Hey, big bro," Sunshine says turning to him.

"You just joined too?" Arcane asks a bit confused as he was sure that Sunshine, being a year younger than him means she has one more year before she can be admitted.

Sunshine nervously chuckles. "I may have skipped last year's orientation. Now I need it to pass."

"How the heck did you get in early?" Arcane asks confused.

"Computer mix up," Sunshine says smirking. "Thanks, bro," she whispers into the omnitool.

"You asked Tek to put you in the system? Why?!" Arcane asks surprised.

"Because." Sunshine stopped as she received a message. "Uh oh. Father isn't very happy."

"You think?" Arcane asks sarcastically.

"Time to go receive my punishment," Sunshine says turning around and walking off almost proudly.

Arcane rolls his eyes as he continues with everyone else. Wanting to ignore the nicknamed 'Spawn of Pinkie Pie'.

* * *

Arcane trudges along the hall, his eyes almost ready to close and joints aching, before collapsing onto a bench. "So…much…work…for…first…class…"

"It gets better as time goes on," Blazer suddenly says sitting by him. Which Arcane didn't notice while he was crawling himself here and sees that Blazer is wearing a trenchcoat with a bag sitting beside him with his swords sticking out.

"Hey bro. What are you up to?" Arcane asks looking up.

Blazer smiles. "Taking a break. I practiced enough for some time. So…I'm goofing off," he says grinning.

"Really?" Arcane asks aghast. There is supposed to be a Tartarus amount of work here from what he heard others say…and colleges and academies in general.

Blazer chuckles. "I'll tell you this, the classes get longer, but a bit less work. You just need to put around two weeks of work each for each project. As for me though…I got sword training…dad got me a griffon master…and my big test is today," he explains before shaking his head. "I'm going to have to leave soon little bro. Earlier than I promised dad."

"Oh come on. Can't you stay around and help me?" Arcane asks.

Blazer slowly shakes his head. "I got until the end of the day. Dad has been pairing me up with Jedi and Siths with lightsabers and…let's just they almost lost their head and it takes almost an hour to get the energy back into the crystal. My original dad didn't know what he was asking for at the time. Our dad even agrees that weapons of destruction and power should be limited. Besides, my last test will be against a swordmaster from the griffon counties. Dad will take that and I will have to go," he says before looking to see Arcane with his head down now. "Don't worry. Your other big bro and little bros and sis will be there for you."

"Speaking of little sis…" Arcane starts.

"She is having to clean all the walkers used in practice today by hoof with no reality-bending," Blazer informs.

"Oh, she really loves to use mommy Pinkie's power," Arcane says chuckling a little.

"Yeah, if she does, dad will punish her more and mommy Pinkie is watching her."

Arcane sighs. "So when do you have this test?"

Blazer reaches into his backpack and fiddles around before finding his schedule. "Let's see. You got an hour before my test from your last class."

"And what then? What will you do?" Arcane asks as Blazer shoves the schedule back into his backpack.

"Hang out with my group," Blazer says waving to a group of stallions and mares a bit away and they wave back. "And you guys haven't been paying attention to what was happening to all the gangs and businesses around Canterlot and Manehattan. By the way, shouldn't you be getting to your next class?"

"Shit!" Arcane yells grabbing his bag and runs off.

Blazer chuckles as one of his bodyguards walk over. "Increase pressure. Make sure they pay and know who they are now answering too."

* * *

Tek hums to himself as he picks up the server box before shoving it into the rack. "Okay. You can connect it now," he says leaning his head to see Eve's flank sitting out behind the server rack. "And make sure you don't shock yourself," he warns before going to a maintenance dolly and hears some electricity crackle. "I warned ya," he chuckles picking up the next server box.

"I am still fine," Eve says coming out from behind the rack, her metal mane sticking up a little.

"No, you're not. Ground yourself at least," Tek says moving to get the next server setup. "Dad wants all these lines of racks done by tonight."

Eve blinks and tilts her head. "Blazer has just booked a flight to Manehattan."

Tek sighs as he pushes in the server. "Well…he'll be back. He needs to since he started to go out with that prissy filly."

Eve blinks. "Diamond Tiara. Records indicate that her father, Filthy Rich, has enrolled her into the business sector of the school."

"Makes sense. Blazer will be taking control of many businesses soon and now he will be taking control of the high mob boss," Tek says rereading the old files on the many businesses Blazer has already taken and the time stamp.

Eve leans past the rack at him. "Is it possible that he will soon be the leader of all the businesses in the world? Probability indicates it can happen."

"Oh. He will leave three others to control some corners of the markets. He needs competition for a reason," Tek says smiling as he connects the server.

"So…probability?" Eve asks.

"High chance of him gaining a monopoly in many areas with enough competition, but enough of it," Tek says chuckling.

"And areas in outer space?" Eve asks.

"Very, very high? It seems it's easier out there than here," Tek guesses based on his calculations and smiling at the thought. "Now then, help me finish up. The quicker we do, the quicker we can play together."

Eve smiles a bit and walks over to him.

* * *

"And that is basically what the force is," a jedi master says as a droid wrote down his words onto the display behind him so all the students could copy it for notes.

Arcane groans as he rubs his face. 'How does my family sit through this? It's boring.'

"And that is all for today's class lecture. You are to study pages one through eight tonight as your homework. But for now, I will explain to you all the ranks in both revised jedi and the sith orders in this school," the master says, getting all their attention.

Arcane blinks as he now pays attention.

"Right now, you are all under the category of force sensitive. This is the lowest rank where everyone starts. From here, all of you will either be sorted into either the sith or jedi order. How this will be done isn't to be revealed till the time has come," the jedi informs, stopping to let it sink in as the droid pulls up a picture of a mannequin in the light brown uniform they all wore.

Arcane looks to his own uniform at that. 'I always did wonder why dad had this personally made for me.'

"The next rank is the jedi and sith hopefuls. These are the next rank in the hierarchy. It means you are officially a member of that order," the master says as the droid brought up four images, a male and female wearing a black and red uniform on the left while a male and female wear light and blue uniform on the right. Both sides having the insignia of the academy on them.

Arcane tilts his head. 'It does look nice…but it needs a little flair…wow. I sound like mommy Rarity,' he realizes after a while of thinking.

"Then after you complete the next level, you advance to jedi initiate and sith acolyte of the respective orders," the master says as the images change and a stylish sash was now around the waist with the insignias of the jedi order and the reformed sith order on them besides the academy's own.

'That looks nice…when can we get custom?' Arcane thinks as he also thought about what to make his before blinking once. 'Geez, I am like mommy Rarity.'

"Next is the jedi padawan and the sith apprentice ranks. These are the final ranks of those in the academy," the jedi informed as the picture changed to where all had a military barrette and a sash from their waist to over their shoulder of their respective colors.

'I really need to ask mommy Rarity to make me an outfit.' Arcane thinks to himself.

"From there, you will be separated into three ranks in both orders. For the jedi, they are jedi guardian, jedi sentinel, and jedi consular. As such, they are not a part of the academy so they have no official uniform," the jedi says as the droid pulled up three images of different jedi.

'Somewhat…cool,' Arcane thinks unsure, giving a tilt of his head.

"Then for sith, you will be separated into sith warrior, sith shadow, and sith inquisitor," the jedi informed as the three jedi were replaced with three illustrations of sith of those classes.

'Wonder what I'll be?' Arcane thinks of both sides, imaging himself in each of those uniforms.

"Then for jedi, you will become a jedi knight," the jedi informs almost a bit proudly, letting the droid put up a new image of a jedi.

'Eh,' Arcane thinks blandly, already somewhat knowing his path.

"Then the sith warrior will become a sith marauder or juggernaut, the sith shadow will become assassins, and sith inquisitor will become sith sorcerers," the jedi says as the droid brought up three new illustrations of the ranks.

'Which are you dad?' Arcane thinks happily.

"Next for the jedi is the famous one that everyone knows. The jedi master like myself," the jedi informs showing an illustration of a jedi master.

'I know dad isn't that,' Arcane thinks smiling.

"Then for sith is the sith master," the jedi says showing an illustration of a sith master.

'Nope. Still not dad,' Arcane thinks chuckling.

"Then for jedi is the jedi council members. These are senior jedi masters who are chosen to sit on the councils to oversee their orders. Famous ones are the jedi high council," the jedi says showing an illustration of jedi masters sitting around, discussing something.

'Yeah…that's not even him at all,' Arcane thinks shaking his head.

"Then there is the sith lord for the sith," the jedi says showing them an illustration of a powerful sith.

'Close,' Arcane thinks raising an eyebrow.

"Then the final rank of the jedi. The jedi grandmaster," the jedi informs showing an illustration of a peaceful jedi.

'Yeah…still not dad. He's never that peaceful,' Arcane thinks shaking his head.

"Then the sith have the sith council member for the dark council. Think the jedi council members, just made up of sith lords," the jedi says showing an illustration of sith discussing something.

'Nope. Even he doesn't talk long without smashing the table,' Arcane thinks smiling as he imagines Blitz smashing the table in half.

"And finally their final rank. The sith overlord," the jedi says showing an illustration of a very powerful sith.

'Yep. That's dad,' Arcane thinks smiling proudly.

"Those are the ranks. I advise you all to commit it to memory and with that, class dismissed," the jedi announced.

"Finally," Arcane says getting his bag and walks out with everyone.

* * *

For his next year, Arcane went through many classes from the core of any school to learn how to use the force, meditation, and physical training. Till at the start of the second year, all of his classes and those of the same year who were force-sensitive were gathered in the auditorium where he saw his father in full armor.

'Aw Tartarus,' Arcane thinks rubbing his head, worried what Blitz might say.

"Welcome all to your second year at the academy. Now, I know all of you must be wondering with rumors spreading that your second year is the year you are separated into either the jedi or the sith orders. Well, they are true. You will be tested right after this orientation," Blitz informs.

"Oh, crap," Arcane says shaking his head, worried what it would give about him.

"As such, prepare yourselves as we start now. Everyone follow the jedi and sith masters to our destination," Blitz instructs.

Arcane and everyone gets up to follow the masters as Blitz steps off to the side and contacts somepony. "Azure, cut class and come to me now. Don't worry, I'll talk to the professor," he says before heading off to the testing rooms.

"Hey little bro, your orientation going well?" Azure asks over the omnitool.

"Yeah. It's fine," Arcane says rolling his eyes, half wondering why Azure was calling him at this moment.

"I'm sorry I can't come, bro. Dad made it quite clear I am to never interfere with the second year force-sensitive class orientation," Azure says.

"Yeah, obviously," Arcane says sighing.

"Sorry little bro. Besides, we are about to get our first lesson in walkers," Azure says excitedly.

"Good luck," Arcane cheers.

"Thanks," Azure says cutting the line as Arcane headed outside with the rest of the grade. As they trekked across the premise, they saw walkers moving around not too far away.

"Good luck big bro," Arcane says watching them move.

"Alright everyone, in here," a jedi calls as they were in front of a fort-like structure used for practice.

"Everyone?" one of the officers asks.

"Yes. Everyone," a sith instructs before they were lead into the structure and then down into the bottom of it where there were many doors. "Ok. I will explain what is about to happen. This level is made of a special material that resonates with the force. Each one of you will enter into the doors where you will meditate alone. Doing this will temporarily increase your presence in the force enough for us to tell something about your connection. From there, we will inform you what comes next," the sith informs.

Everyone looks around before some started to enter the room and the rest lined up for their choice in rooms, Arcane included. After all of them had been put in a room, the lights went out and all the jedi and sith sat down, waiting and sensing.

After a bit of time, the doors opened again, the students all a bit confused as they were lead out where they came from as the next batch went into the rooms, now with Arcane going into his as he sat down and the lights went off. "Cozy," he says starting to meditate.

"All right. Time to put yourself to use and protect your younger brother," Blitz says on the other side of the wall as he watches with Azure, who's eyes were glowing.

"Little brother is more balanced in it," Azure informs.

"So then it will be by choice will it?" Blitz says thinking.

Azure shrugs. "It could be anything and…" he stops as Blitz smiles.

"Yes. Now you see why I brought you," Blitz says shaking his head. "Your auntie Terra is trouble as it is. I need you to keep an eye on those two souls. Protect your younger brother."

Azure slowly nods as he watches one blue and one red energy source in Arcane, separated, yet mingling only a bit.

* * *

After the trial, most of that year was standing in front of a jedi and sith. "Alright, all of you, it is now time for you to choose what order to join. The jedi or the sith," the sith informs.

"Think hard on this as it could influence the rest of your life. But once you decide, head to either the jedi or sith section to finalize it. You have till tomorrow to decide," the jedi adds.

The students all started to talk as some started to make their choice and go their way before others left to make their choice later.

Arcane stood there. 'So I am supposed to choose? No one to tell me which to go to or anything?' Arcane thinks, lost in thought, just standing there, never noticing the rest of the students, jedi, and sith leaving the room.

"Has little bro always had it this way? Lost direction?" Azure asks as they watch from another room now.

"Yes. He can be very indecisive on matters. Unlike his mother Twilight," Blitz says before a hand smacked him behind the head.

"Enough of that. Arcane may be that, but that's because there is nothing driving him. He knows we can handle ourselves well and well…what's there for him to do?" Twilight asks walking up.

"He has to find his own way Twi," Blitz says leaning into her.

"And he can't do it without a drive," Twilight reminds.

"Twilight, we have argued this many times. I am not going to argue it again, ok?" Blitz asks petting her.

Twilight purrs. "Please Blitz. Just give him something. He hasn't had any input for his whole life."

"And that needs to change. He needs to take charge and make this choice," Blitz says calming the protective mother.

Twilight purrs and moves under his hoof. "That feels good."

"Now stay calm," Blitz says grabbing and holding her.

"Aw…dad," Azure says walking away.

"You can go," Blitz says.

Azure shakes his head as he gets out of there.

* * *

"Here I am," Arcane says heading into the sith section.

A sith master looks up from his desk as other students mingled about. "Are you here to finalize your choice?"

"Yes. I want to join the sith order," Arcane says.

The sith hums and quickly grabs his ID from the scanner. "Go on. The orientation will begin shortly."

Arcane nods as he heads in with many other students. Soon, they were addressed by a sith master who started giving them a welcome speech. "Now in closing, I will inform you have taken the harder, more rewarding road by choosing to become a sith. As a sith student, you will all be required to take every military course. Not the advanced stuff, just the basic courses," the sith master informs as Arcane realized most of the turians from his grade that were force-sensitive were here.

'Of course. War basic and Turians always mix quite well. Why am I not surprised?' Arcane thinks as he tries to picture his classes.

"That is all. See to the front desk and get your new uniforms. Sith Hopefuls, dismissed," the sith master calls, showing he was very military.

'Let's hope I don't get shouted at that much,' Arcane thinks as he gets up with everyone else and heads out.

* * *

"Alright, what he have here is a DC-15A blaster rifle. These were the standard-issue rifle for clones in the clone wars. Can anyone tell me, what is this blaster's maximum range?" the instructor asks showing the weapon to the class.

"Ten kilometers at maximum power," a turian says immediately with his hand up.

"Very good. With that kind of range, this blaster isn't a true repeating blaster. As such, it's accuracy degrades with sustained fire," the instructor lectured as the students, even Arcane, paid very close attention.

'If not sent through amplifiers to help sustain the massive loss of energy,' Arcane thinks as he places a footnote.

"But in a trained professional's hands, it is a very deadly weapon as seen in the overall kill ratio being heavy with the clones over the battle droids. Now, who would like to try these weapons out?" the instructor asks.

All the Turians raised their hands at that as Arcane shakes his head, slightly amused.

"Then step up. We have plenty on training mode," the instructor says as the students started coming up to get one of the rifles and were instructed on how to use them properly.

'This isn't so bad,' Arcane thinks as he tests fires the rifle.

* * *

"Today, all of you will get to see what an All Terrain Tactical Enforcer or an AT-TE is capable of," an instructor says as a walker moves onto the field. "Now this walker might be old, but she still packs a punch," the instructor says as the AT-TE stops and takes aim at a target before firing, hitting it from twenty kilometers away, destroying most of it.

'Dang. Even after all this time,' Arcane thinks watching the target crumble.

"Now can anyone tell me what they noticed from that demonstration?" the instructor asks.

"Chemical explosion from a mass-driver cannon," Arcane points out.

"Correct. That gun on the top is, in fact, a mass-driver, not a laser cannon like most would expect," the instructor says as a nearby facility started messing with a console and cardboard cutouts of generic pirates on RC cars of some kind started coming out and moving around. "It also features six anti-personnel laser cannons. Four on the front and two the back," the instructor informs as lasers started to be shot from the walker, each one hitting the target.

"Cool," Arcane says smiling a bit.

"Next, we have the Republic Interceptor TX-130 Saber-class fighter tank or the IFT-X," the instructor says as an old speeder came out of the garage while the walker headed to the garage.

Someone boos in the crowd and most of them chuckle at that. "Ah. You say that now, but the Interceptor was used as armored cavalry and anti-tank units. Can anyone tell me what they have?" the instructor calls for.

"Two dual heavy laser cannons," a turian calls.

"Correct, but what really set them apart is, unlike the walker, they have two Exo-Shell 3 Shield Projectors. Making more defensible. As such," the instructor informs as two repeating laser cannon turrets rose and started firing on the tank.

'Yeah. That can kill,' Arcane thinks, but to his surprise, the lasers couldn't penetrate the shield as the tank moved past at a good speed. 'Huh. Who knew.'

"As you can see, it powered through no problem, barely losing speed and now it demonstrates its dual laser cannons," the instructor informs before the tank started opening fire on a few targets, destroying them.

'Not bad. Good enough for a line,' Arcane thinks.

"It also can be equipped up top with either a medium twin laser turret or beam cannon turret. The turret I doubt you need to be told what that can do, but the beam cannon fires a steady red laser beam at a direct target for about two to three seconds and afterward, it would have to take three seconds to recharge. In those few seconds, it could do a large amount of damage to any infantry unit, and could even take down a destroyer droid's shields in one blast. The turret was often used against infantry units, but it could also do some minor damage to armored tanks during a battle," the instructor says before everyone heard, "I love this part!" from the tank.

'Oh boy,' Arcane thinks excited a bit as a beam fired from the top of the tank, burning a hole through a big target.

"And last, but certainly not least, are its dual thermal detonator missile launchers," the instructor calls.

Arcane blinks at that. 'Thermal, huh?'

"These prove especially devastating to the separatist droid armies as many of their heavy unshielded armor were destroyed when hit with such a weapon usually," the instructor says before the tank fired a missile at a clump of targets put together in a loose formation.

The targets all exploded as splinters fell apart from it. Arcane smiles at that point. 'Cool.'

"And as you saw, droids in formation were nearly destroyed from it. Now the next in the line of the Saber-class assault tank is what the empire at the core of the galaxy is currently using, the TX-130T fighter tank or IFT-T," he instructor calls as a new one with a different paint job and a different top. "Now as you can see, even though it is an upgrade, not much about the tank is improved. It has slightly better armor and shielding, but other than that, the only difference is that it now comes equipped with the beam cannon turret and also carries concussion missiles with the thermal detonator missiles. This vehicle is made for infantry support and for anti-tank combat," the instructor informs as the tank starts demonstrating its arsenal.

'Makes sense. How many are there?' Arcane thinks to himself.

"Now let me introduce you to our latest tank, the 2-MA Sabre-class repulsor tank," the instructor calls and out came a bigger more heavy armored looking one colored black and unlike the other two it had no exposed top, but a fully armored top with a laser medium laser cannon turret and anti-infantry laser cannon.

'Okay,' Arcane thinks taking note in his mind.

"As you can see, it has both a laser medium laser cannon turret and an anti-infantry laser cannon on top. It also has five heavy laser cannons. Three on the front two on the back. It is also like it's previous designs have two missile launchers, but carries forty missiles unlike the twenty and sixteen of the last two. Its standard missiles are a thermal detonator, concussion, and ion missiles," the instructor informs.

"Instructor, can the two cannons on the top turn?" Arcane asks.

"Good eye. Yes, the cannons can turn a full three-sixty degree. This can fire in any direction so it has no real blind spots," the instructor says as the tank lines up a shot, destroying targets with both cannons.

'Good. That's way better,' Arcane thinks as he imagines what it can be used for.

"Now. That is all for our demonstration today. Now get out your notebooks and start taking notes," the instructor instructed.

* * *

Azure idly reads a book as Sunshine walks past him before jumping and sitting by him. "Hey, sis."

"Hey bro. Whatcha doin?" she asks cheerfully.

"Reading…watching," Azure says flipping a page.

"Boring," Sunshine complains.

"Welcome to school," Azure says shrugging. "How's your studying going?"

"Oh. It's boring. But mom did make me this thing," Sunshine says cheerfully, holding up a big hammer that was slightly bigger than her and really pink.

Azure goes wide-eyed as he backs away a bit. "Um…sis?"

"Sunshine, smash!" Sunshine cheers, bringing her hammer down and shakes the whole building while only leaving a few cracks in the ground.

"Oh. Dad's not going to be too happy about this," Azure says worriedly.

"Sunshine Reed, please report to the headmaster's office. Sunshine Reed, please report to the headmaster…and bring your hammer!" an announcement yells.

"Aw!" Sunshine whines.

"Now little lady," Blitz's voice calls through the intercom.

Sunshine whines again as she gets up and stomps away. "Frazza grazza, trikczza…" she mutters frowning.

"Um…bro?" Arcane calls over the omnitool.

"Sunshine," Azure says simply.

"Ah. That explains everything," Arcane says. "You got free time man?"

"Yeah. I got about half an hour. Where?" Azure asks, closing and packing his book.

"Balcony overlooking the courtyard. You see the new tank?" Arcane asks.

"Heck yeah. Really loving new designs and everything. On the way," Azure says smiling getting up and grabs his bags as he leaves the lobby.

"So what is your next class?" Arcane asks.

"On physics for arrows, bullets, even lasers. Got to know how to shoot, then it is drivers ed," Azure says smiling.

"Aw, man. You get to learn how to drive a speeder?" Arcane whines.

"Yeah, bro. Don't they teach about speeders and that in the sith line of work?" Azure asks.

"I am only a second year," Arcane whines.

"You'll get your chance soon. It's like having a requirement to have that class," Azure explains as a bell sound came over the intercom. "Oh, lunchtime," Azure says getting up.

"I'm coming," Arcane says smiling at the prospect of food.

* * *

'About time to finally learn this stupid thing. I have been waiting for so long,' Arcane thinks as he steps into the large classroom.

The class suddenly went quiet as the door opened and in walked a sith, a jedi, and then a white droid looking creature.

'Okay. What's the first part of the agenda?' Arcane thinks.

"Welcome all. I am Grievous and I will be your instructor to get all of you into fighting shape," Grievous says, making many of the turians talk, recognizing the name.

Arcane blinks. 'Didn't dad kill this guy?'

"Now, I will say this nicely," Grievous says before slamming his fist onto the table, splintering it on impact. "I do that put up with crap in my class. If I say you do, you fucking do it!"

Arcane blinks again. 'Holy…crap…this will be awesome.'

"Now who can tell me what this is?" Grievous asks holding up and igniting a lightsaber.

"Lightsaber," Arcane answers immediately, hoping to get to the good parts.

"Well good job," Grievous says sarcastically. "I would hope you would know seeing as this is lightsaber combat class!" Grievous yells berating.

'Okay. He's an asshole. Why did dad spare him?' Arcane thinks frowning slightly.

"So today, you will be receiving these," Grievous says as both the jedi and sith brought out racks of practice sabers.

Arcane frowns slightly more. 'Okay. Nothing to worry about. Just need to practice with this stuff and I'll be fine.'

"Now everyone come and get them now as we are heading straight to the training area behind me," Grievous informs and everyone gets up and starts to grab a training blade as they next lined up for the training area. Arcane, hearing that, left his stuff and went to get one. After that, for the next four hours, they were taught some basics and drill in them without much rest until the bell rings. "Class dismissed, but you are to practice what you have learned here very intently if you ever hope to wield a lightsaber," Grievous says in a way that the class couldn't tell if they had satisfied him or not with their performance that day.

Arcane pants as he packs his bag. 'Well…at least it's one step closer.'

* * *

Arcane gulp as he sat in silence with the rest in this class. This was the elite class. This is where he would learn how to captain a starship. Worry built up inside him. Out of the entire grade, only thirty got into this class. He had to compete with others to earn a spot here. Before Arcane could think any more about this, the sound of staffs hitting the floor echoed through the chamber and, with dread, he watched his father, in full armor, walk out up to the podium. His helmet turning to all the ponies, turians, siths and jedis in the room.

"You have surpassed your peers to earn yourself a place in this distinguished hall. Most of you will fail this course. Past achievements mean nothing here. I am not interested in the names of your father or your family's lineage. What I am interested in is your breaking point. How will you conduct yourselves in battle? How far will you go to preserve your honor and fulfill your duty? These are simple questions that will decide the fate of your family and clans. This school was conceived to make the finest pilots, captains, soldiers, politicians, and the finest minds of this age. Those few who succeed in this class will be granted immediate command of a ship. Those who do not…there will be no disgrace. Whatever happens to you here at this academy or beyond, never forget that you have earned your place here. I have placed the challenge before you. Thus, this concludes this address."

That didn't help Arcane's dread and nervousness.

* * *

The training seemed to fly by as Arcane's class were schooled in everything from battlefield related to civil related topics. They were also trained hard in physical matters, making sure they were in good shape and were taught how to fight very well. Then there was training in the force. Everything was difficult to learn, but after a while, Arcane started to enjoy it from the sparing to practicing with the force. Heck, he even came to enjoy learning the core stuff like math, history, physics, and everything else.

"Oh, you look so handsome my little colt," Twilight says hugging Arcane in his sith acolyte uniform.

Arcane smiles a bit. "Yeah. A bit cool huh?"

"Yes, you are," Twilight says as a little filly foal crawled under their hooves.

Arcane smiles down to his little sister. "Hey, little sis. How are you?" Arcane asks, making the foal look at him and giggles.

Twilight smiles as she picks up the alicorn foal and hugs her. "So how did your date go?" she asks petting the foal's mane.

"About that…" Arcane says nervously.

Twilight sighs. "Let me guess…she left when you went cheap and simple?"

"I like cheap and simple," Arcane tries to explain.

"Then she's not the mare for you. You'll find a mare one day," Twilight says smiling.

"Come on bro. Azure is waiting to give us a ride in his speeder," Lightning calls.

"Lucky bastard," Arcane curses under his breath.

"Come on bro," Spectrum calls impatiently.

"Give me a sec," Arcane calls back before turning back to Twilight. "Bye, mom," he says kissing her cheek before looking to his little sister. "Bye, sis," he says giving a quick kiss to her cheek and runs off.

The filly giggles, pushing on him.

Twilight smiles as she rocks her gently. "Good luck son."

Azure shakes his head as he looks over his omnitool before feeling a heavy weight push down the speeder. "You need to lose weight."

"I'm an alicorn," Arcane says dryly.

Azure looks behind him to the stallion twice the size of him. "Not an excuse."

"Can we just switch to humanoid so nobody has a right to complain?" Spectrum asks.

A flash of light and they were all turned into humans, with Arcane slightly bigger than all of them. "Better?" Arcane asks.

"Yes, now don't whine anymore. Both of you," Spectrum scolds.

"She is sounding more like momma Rainbow every day," Arcane says looking to his big brother.

"That's a given," Azure says as they all get strapped in as best the could.

"Better not let her hear that at school you two. She told me she and the wonderbolts were stopping by to help teach pegasus to fly," Lightning points out.

"Yeah. That's going to be tough to do," Arcane says as Azure takes off.

"Wait?! Mom is going to be there today?!" Spectrum yells.

"Yeah. Dad asked her to help teach some flight in case of trouble," Lightning says.

"Oh, today will be fun," Spectrum says as they sped to the academy.

* * *

"That was a distraction?" Azure asks as Blitz leads them down the hall.

"Celebrity endorsements are always good to have," Blitz says smiling.

"Really dad?" Azure asks.

"Was our idea," Rainbow says landing in front of them.

Blitz chuckles as he wraps a hoof around her. "Yeah. With her team taking care of the students, we can handle other matters, very serious matters."

"And me?" Spitfire asks.

"I can do you," Blitz says smirking to her.

"And me?" Fleetfoot asks.

"Get all of you later and wear your uniforms," Blitz says smirking to them.

"Um…dad?" Azure says, reminding them he was there.

Blitz rolls his eyes. "You'll get used to it when you get your own mares and…stallions," he mutters as he looks to Spectrum.

"Mommy!" Spectrum yells, running past and pushing Azure out of the way to hug Rainbow.

Rainbow laughs as she hugs back. "Hi, honey."

"Mommy," Spectrum says squeezing her as hard as she could.

Rainbow chokes a bit. "Honey. Let up on the hug. Only Pinkie does it this hard."

"Oh, somepony missed her mom," Blitz says smirking.

Rainbow rolls her eyes. "Just show them the surprise."

"No, that is your job," Spitfire says snickering.

"I'm busy trying to coordinate the lesson," Rainbow tries to defend.

"Right now?" Fleetfoot asks, joining Spitfire in the smirk.

Rainbow sticks her tongue out at them.

"And you left me to do most of the work," Soarin growls, walking up to them.

Blitz chuckles. "Only because you got the stamina to keep up."

"You come here," Soarin demands.

"You get back to work and leave my wives and kids alone," Blitz orders.

"I am your wife too mister!" Soarin says obviously pissed and Blitz walks over to her.

"Care to show it?" Blitz asks chuckling.

"You stay right there. I am chewing these three out," Soarin informs.

Blitz gives a quick kiss. "Go ahead. I'll take the foals."

* * *

"Congratulations, you have gone up a rank. I think we can stop going so easily in your training," Grievous says in the tone that all the students had come to expect.

'Oh boy. Here we go,' Arcane thinks rubbing his head after all the pounding annoyances from this once great military leader.

"Now we are moving on. You will now start using these in practicing in here," Grievous says walking over a few tables lined with lightsabers. "Now who wants to tell me what these are," Grievous inquired.

'I'm not even going to touch that,' Arcane thinks, thinking back to the first time.

"No one? Are you all so stupid to not even know?" Grievous asks.

'No. He's baiting us into a double trap. Let someone else take the fall,' Arcane thinks frowning.

"No one then? It would seem I am very disappointed in all of…" Grievous starts.

"Sir?" one of the other students says and Grievous looks over to the tables and sees one of the sabers shaking before it flew to Arcane who grabbed it.

"Sorry. Got tired of the silence," Arcane says, quickly taking apart the saber with the force and looks it over. 'I am such an idiot.'

"Someone has been practicing their telekinesis. So tell us, what is it?" Grievous says, now looming over him, showing even in Arcane's humanoid form, he towered over him.

'Oh, yeah. He's big,' Arcane thinks as he kept looking through every part before he stops at one. "The power regulator is not as strong. This is a training saber, isn't it?"

"Well, even planet dwellers can make something of themselves if they try," Grievous says sarcastically walking back.

Arcane raises an eyebrow as he slowly puts the saber back together.

"Now, like I was saying, you will all be training with these in class and your training will be stepped up," Grievous informs.

'Well, this will be something else,' Arcane thinks as he floats the saber back onto the table.

"Now come and get them, all of you. We are starting today with sparing against the commando droids.," Grievous says as many BX-series droid commandos jump down and pull out a sparring saber.

'Now? Great. And these things are a hassle,' Arcane thinks as a lot of the students get up to grab their sabers.

"Begin!" Grievous orders.

After hours of sparring, the droids stopped and Grievous walks up with noticeably more jedi and sith than usual. "Today is a special day. Today, we start teaching you the style you will come to use as a wielder of the lightsaber. Will you use one or two? Maybe you will use a double blade or a force pike as your weapon? Either way, you will start your training now. Now you must choose," Grievous informs.

Arcane blinks as he looks to his training saber and tries to think of the moves he has been putting out. He then starts moving it between hands before stopping and heads to those who had two lightsabers on their belts.

* * *

And thus, time passed as Arcane grew and his training was stepped up. He was trained in piloting walkers, hover tanks, and speeders and the next year, he chooses to take the starfighter course and learning how to pilot a spaceship. As he trained, his skills grew and so to did his knowledge until he reached the sixth year of the academy.

Arcane stared at himself in the mirror as he put on his red and black military beret.

"Oh. Looks who's a handsome stallion," Terra says cheerfully as she floats through his wall.

"Aunty Terra, do you want mommy to imprison you inside a vacuum again for a few days?" Arcane asks, reminding her what Twilight did to her last time she did this.

"Hey. It's not my fault she had a plunger at the time. If she didn't, I would have gotten away," Terra tries to defend before floating over behind him. "You are pretty good looking though."

"Yeah, and only two more years in the academy," Arcane says, looking to his assortment of sith items on the walls.

"Hey. You went through five years of this. I think you can handle two more," Terra tries to encourage.

"At least I didn't take up Zoids class. That might have been too much of a workload," Arcane says getting his stuff as he was nervous today for he has a new trial, a coming of age for all sith and jedi. The construction of his first true lightsaber.

Terra sighs and floats over before placing her hooves on his. "Hey now. Calm down. You are not going to be passing…whatever it is, if you keep at it like this."

Before he could answer, the castle shook. "Terra!"

"Oh dear," Terra says turning to the door. "I better get going. Just remember Arcane, breath and think," she advises before quickly flying off.

Arcane shook his head as he headed out, getting in his speeder and activating it. "Hey bro, wait for us," Spectrum calls as she and the siblings also attending the academy now piled in.

"Of course. Get on," Arcane says sarcastically.

"So are you ready today? Azure graduates," Lightning says.

Arcane's heart skips a beat. "Yeah, wouldn't miss it. But I got some papers to turn in so I might have to skip the ceremony," Arcane says, remembering that military cadets only have a seven-year curriculum when they enter at Azure's age. 'Lucky bastard.'

"So bro, can you tell me what the second year is like and the trial we go through?" Night Shifter asks.

"Sorry. Dad told me never to tell you guys," Arcane says taking off. 'Deja vu.'

"Aw," Shifter whines.

* * *

Arcane, despite feeling envious of his older brother, couldn't help but smile as he got his diploma in full Mandalorian armor.

He sighs before walking off as the rest of the class for there's as well and heads toward the trial grounds where some droids were left behind. He shakes his head as he activities them and they start up and swing their staffs around. "Yeah…don't feel like it," he says before the droids were suddenly held in a force grip and were pulled at the limbs. "Sorry. Need something to calm down fast."

"Is that all?" Blitz asks walking down the classroom steps.

"Father?" Arcane asks looking over to him, changing his form to a pony almost instinctively.

"Are you fine Arcane?" Blitz asks as Arcane dropped the droid.

Arcane nods. "Yeah. Fine."

"Son, you don't have to lie. I can tell you are sad to see your brother and his friends go," Blitz says.

"It's not that," Arcane says waving his hoof and the droid was pulled apart.

"Don't do that to the droids. Your mother Applejack will get mad," Blitz reminds.

"Sorry. Shouldn't you be at the ceremony, congratulating big bro?" Arcane asks putting it back together.

"I will later when we are alone. I will tell him you send your congratulations and you best head to your trial as it has already started," Blitz informed.

Arcane sighs as he walks off. "Yeah."

Blitz shook his head at how spiteful his son was becoming, starting to blame others without his knowledge.

* * *

Arcane sighs as he walks out of the workshop and looks over his new lightsaber. 'Might change this soon,' he thinks as he looks it over and then the classroom which is now empty. "Huh. Must have gone to the common. I guess I can meet them there," he says to himself as he gives a wave behind him to the droid as he walks off. "Thanks for everything."

"There goes another one," the droid says almost nostalgically.

* * *

Arcane walks down the hall as he heavily thinks about the fact that he has his own saber now. 'Maybe I should add some things. Maybe some waterproofing obviously. Shock pads. If I'm going on bounty missions, silencing would be good as well. Oh boy. There's a lot,' he thinks to himself as he enters his room.

"Help me!" Terra yells from a capsule as Twilight passes his room.

Arcane sighs before stopping and turning to her. "Mom. Let her go."

"No, she is being punished," Twilight says.

"Mom," Arcane says tiredly staring at them.

"Yes?" Twilight asks as Terra acts like a spoiled little filly.

"Let her go. Not worth it anymore," Arcane says shaking his head.

"Oh, it is when she acts worse than your baby sisters. Come on, young lady. You are going to the corner. Hurricane already said so," Twilight reminds.

"Mom," Arcane says more roughly and rubbing his head.

"You can take it up with her mother Arcane and do not think you are too old that I can't bend you over my hooves and spank you," Twilight says, making Arcane shrink back.

'Sorry Terra. You are on your own,' Arcane thinks.

"No. Help me!" Terra yells as Twilight carries her off.

"I don't want any of that," Arcane says with pity for her.

* * *

The final two years passed not as quickly as the first six to Arcane, but they still passed quickly. Seems Blazer was right about that bit. Until it came time to take his final exams. His first was a mock battle with him and a team against some of the instructors who were besieging the fortress building. His team managed to stop them at the third layer of defenses and got an average grade.

"They are not going easy. They are taking it seriously," Arcane says sitting down as others took the exam.

"Which means we need to do the same," a classmate says.

"Looks like Mevea isn't having such a hard time," another points out.

Arcane frowns as he looks to the female turian with her own squad who barely looked as winded and scoffs. "Great."

"And there it is. The exam is over," another says and they look to the scoreboard and soon her score appeared at the top.

Arcane shakes his head. "Dammit. I'm so going to kick her ass."

* * *

Next was the armor exam. The students either chose an AT-TE or an IFT-T to run a mock battle.

Arcane frowns as he looks between the two vehicles. "Take the IFT-Ts. Let's get onto the field before them."

"Yes, sir," his classmate says jokingly as they went off to grab the vehicles and Arcane follows behind them.

"Alright. Let's go with the line formation and then we will move to either side of me and speed up," Arcane instructs.

"Yes, sir," the rest says as they get into the vehicles.

"Move out!" Arcane says into the headset after putting it on.

From there, the three tanks moved out and in the end, scored elite scores.

* * *

"Your test shall be simple and complex. First, you are to use your magic to teleport from here to that contained enclosure. It is completely sealed with no way in or out besides teleportation. If you pass, then the next part will begin," a unicorn informs, standing in the front of the class with large boxes in front of him.

Arcane hums as he steps up to his box and looks it over, sizing it up before taking a deep breath, his horn glowing his blue aura color. Imagining the box and how it shapes up in his mind, thank you, uncle Spike, for the video games and how to handle 3D spaces from them. Before he heard a snap and then opens his eyes to the darkness as he blinks to make sure it is really dark and he hasn't gone blind. "Wow…talk about empty…feels like a cell."

"Then what am I?" a very familiar voice says behind him.

Arcane blinks and turns suddenly to see Twilight smirking at him, her horn lighting up the room. "Mom?"

"I am right now your examiner as requested by your father," Twilight says with a clipboard and pen at the ready.

"Dad? But…why?" Arcane asks, now genuinely confused. If Blitz wanted, he could have fought Blazer himself and knock him on his feathered ass in an instant. So why this exam for him?

"We are beginning the next part of the examination," Twilight says in a tone that still scared Arcane.

Arcane's hair stood on end for a moment before settling back down. He must be getting used to her scary image and voice…doubt anything or anyone can match her. "Okay…what's the first step?"

Twilight hums happily, but the way she said it made his hair stand up slightly again. "Magic pool."

Arcane slowly sweats at that tone. "Oh boy."

* * *

As more of the exams came, two of the students kept competing. Trying to get better scores than the others until the final of their exams. Lightsaber combat. Arcane choose the more difficult option, four magnaguards.

Arcane scoffs as he walks over to one of the arenas with the four guards and looks around to see a female turian he knew full well walking past him before she looks over and glares, making Arcane glare back as they took out their lightsabers and Mevea activities hers while Arcane kept his off and they both stop on the inside of the arenas.

"Begin," a master calls and the droids start-up and hold their staffs up as they advanced on the two.

Mevea immediately charges, going for the legs to trip them and take out their mobility as Arcane looks over the four guards, trying to see a break in the group before rushing off to the side. Both came to the respective groups before Mevea slices off one leg and Arcane moves under a staff and holds up his lightsaber, aiming between them before activating it and keeps moving, ducking under the second staff and slices a bit into the chest of a guard, cutting some of the exoskeleton before swinging it and sliding away, leaving some cut marks on the first.

Mevea was working on two of the guards as she holds out her saber, intending to cut the guards as soon as she found an opening when they attacked. However, Arcane kept moving around and between the guards, deactivating and activating his saber constantly, finding the openings as the guards tried to hit him, making him cut the parts he can see, the pipes, servos and whatever he can see that looks important.

Mevea frowns as she pushes against a guard's staff, making it stagger back and into two others before she took a slice and slices into its chest, cutting the power line, making it tumble to the ground dead and holds up her saber to rest.

Arcane raises an eyebrow as he kept watching how the guards were moving and notice the stagger in them. He then holds up his hilt and waits as they slowly advanced before he moves to slide under them and the guards lower their staffs to hit him before he hits his legs onto the staff bars and jumps over them, activating his lightsaber and slices the backs of the front two cutting into the main computer line for the legs, thus making them collapse as Arcane lands behind them and slices across the backs of the other two, slicing into the main bar inside their chests, cutting off the line and power for their legs, making them fall.

Mevea growls as she keeps striking at one and blocking its attacks before pushing it away and slices its head off, but the guard kept coming, making her slice its legs and then slice into its chest as it falls, making it fall apart into pieces.

Arcane kept watching the guards on the ground were crawling now, trying to get at him with the staffs and Arcane shakes his head before jumping in between them, quickly putting his lightsaber down and jumps away. Arcane then reaches out with the force and turns on his lightsaber, slicing into one droid and the makes it spin around, slicing into the rest many times and spin back to him as he catches it and turns it off, looking to his handy work of the dead droids before looking to Mevea.

Mevea, however, was holding two droids before she pushes them away and gives a slight force push, making them stumble back into the third, letting her have the chance to quickly slice across their chest into two before ending up on the third who was smart and holds up its staff, blocking her a bit before Mevea kicks it's leg and sends it bending down, making Mevea have a chance and slice the other way, taking out the main core accidentally as she slices more into the chest and burns it apart before pushing it off.

"The battle is over," the master calls.

Arcane sighs in relief as he looks his lightsaber over. "Good. Barely any damage still," Arcane says looking to the scoreboard and saw an average score. Arcane hums as he looks to Mevea who was smirking at him before her score showed up and Arcane smirks as she looks devastated as she looks to the below-average score. "Well…that's my cake for the day," he says grinning, walking back to the others.

"That is all for your exams," Grievous says walking up. "You all came to me. Pitiful. But now you may survive what life will throw at you, but you can not do it alone. No one can do everything. As such, look around you. You are not in this alone. You are the next generation. Make us proud," Grievous instructs.

* * *

All of Arcane's year's force sensitive class were in a room where they had just heard the graduation speech and he smiled. He had done it. He had graduated. He would now be a true sith. He had even scraped by and passed the captaining course. By the skin of his teeth, but he did it.

"Now we present you with a final choice. A choice which can help define your life," an announcer of a jedi master calls. With only him, a sith beside him and what looks like a captain in an officer's uniform on the other side, both standing at attention. "Bear in mind, if you so choose, you may change, but we encourage you to stick by it for a few years at least. You can be part of the jedi order," he announces, gesturing to himself before gesturing to the sith. "The newly reformed sith order," he says before moving his hand to the officer. "Or a mercenary. Whatever you choose, is yours alone," he finishes before they step up to some tables with a terminal set up.

Arcane blinks surprised as many were also caught off guard. So…they don't all have to be part of any of the two orders? They can also be a mercenary? Should he though? He did take that captain course and it might come in handy for the mercenary life. But then again, the war might come at any moment and his father possibly won't mind him joining the army.

As the graduates started to make the choices and go to the officer and masters, Arcane was left looking between the sith and mercenary. Watching as everyone gave him a wide berth as he stayed sitting on his haunches in pony form. Trying to decide between choices that will decide his fate for the coming years. One that he wonders to the side if his father had to make.

Closing his eyes and then takes a deep breath, Arcane stood still for just a few moments and lets all that he learned over the years pass by him before opening his eyes again.

"Okay."

There is now one less ship assigned that day.

* * *

**And this is our new story for the second half of the long-running story. We hope to really expand on the original idea for the second half of the story which was Arcane's story. The war got in the way of the original and we focused too much on it. Now, we are going to make this right. After all, relationships are one of the important elements of a story.**


	2. Chapter 2: Dossiers to Choose

"Hey brother," Tek says on the comm, making Arcane pick up for him.

"Hey…what's going on?" he asks, trying to think about what to do now as he has to figure out how the heck he will get a ship and crew together.

"Dad and I thought you could use some help so here is a list of all the students that graduated with you that do not have a plan just yet," Tek says before he received a list with the students, their skills, and what they took, and how well they did.

"Wow…uh…thanks…" Arcane says surprised, starting to read through the listings.

"Better hurry. Some will be leaving soon and you can only pick four. That is the number that dad has agreed to pay the signing on fee. Originally, it was going to be two, but mama Applejack, Octavia, and Spitfire talked him into that many," Tek informs.

"Wait…really? Why? Wouldn't dad make it that tough?" Arcane asks, confused again for the second time like this. What is with this family at times?

"Time is ticking. Some are getting ready to head out to buy shuttle tickets. I would suggest hurrying as the best pilot on the list is amongst them," Tek informs.

Arcane quickly filters to the pilot section and sees the name with the highest score and frowns. "You are joking…" he sighs before teleporting away to the transport area.

* * *

The hub area was crowded with many coming and going. Arcane could see the usual Mandalorians coming through, a few he recognized as apart of his clan walking by with what looked like the skulls of a species of a feline-like creature with saber teeth mounted on their armor in different places. Some Krogans laughing before headbutting. Some of what appear to be Aria's people talking to a few local authorities with a prisoner in chains. 'Poor sod. What did you do to make Aria send you to us?' Arcane thinks as he looks around.

Looking to the ticket counter and areas, he can see the equestrian locals running the booths as they try and deal with the new graduates before Arcane's eyes land on a particular one among the many large lines of people. One turian that he always had an eye on in the academy. Taking off, he flies over the lines, with many not paying him mind as he isn't trying to cut in. And then stopping before the line where she is and lands beside her, making many eye him now, including her. "I have an offer," he says, looking to the turian in the eye.

The female turian said nothing, eyeing him back.

"Be my pilot and you can be paid with a good signing fee," Arcane offers.

"How much?" she asks before her omnitool buzzes with a message. After checking it quickly she looks back to him then steps out of line. "Fine."

"Just know this, we are out of the academy. Time for the rivalry is over. We shouldn't fight, especially if a mission is almost life-threatening," Arcane says before turning to his omnitool and marks her down. Another message from Tek of where he should go coming up after. "Go to hangar bay ten. I will meet you there. I have more to recruit," he says.

"Alright," she says walking away, leaving Arcane alone.

Arcane takes a deep breath as he looks through for a gunner now. Need an expert on weaponry. Arcane filters out the list again as he takes off and leaves some of the new graduates jealous that one got picked like that. As he looked over the profiles, he filters out a bit more, not just going for the top either, but keeping it open until he saw one that he saw in class first hoof and even worked with.

'Academy weapon shop,' Tek sends to him, almost like he was watching…

"Hey!" Arcane complains as he starts to fly towards the academy.

"Sorry, bro. Mom wanted me to keep an eye on ya for this," Tek chuckles.

Arcane groans as he kept flying before reaching some of the buildings outside the academy and steps into the weapon shop, eyeing for one particular trandoshan. Until he saw him. "Jaix!" he calls happily, stepping up to the reptilian male browsing the rockets. "Hey man. I got an offer for you if you don't have a job or heading back home or something."

"I was actually thinking of attempting to join one of the clans," Jaix says.

Arcane hums. "Doubt I can tempt you with credits. You aren't that type. More like my little bro. Always into new stuff," he smiles at fondly.

"Your father is the chieftain of the Blitzkrieg clan though, right?" Jaix asks.

"Yeah…want to join that one?" Arcane asks curiously as he sits down on his haunches, almost wondering what Blitz will put Jaix through…maybe painful training regimens.

"It would be good to join a clan with such a strong chief," Jaix says.

"Alright. The bonus comes with joining anyway," Arcane says as the trandoshan's omnitool beeps. "Pick out something nice for yourself and meet me at hangar ten. I have to get a few more."

"Hey bro. Since you went with a gunner, I highly recommend a medic and a tech for your ship," Tek says over his comm.

Arcane nods as Jaix starts to browse again, wanting to find something good with his bonus. Before turning to his omnitool and starts to filter out for a medic now. Heading out of the shop and flies into the air to be ready. "Who would be good?"

"You have to choose for yourself," Tek says before being pushed out of the video by his lover.

"Try force," Eve says before being pulled away by Tek somewhere and the line was cut off.

Arcane raises an eyebrow as he starts to fly again. Filtering to those that can use the force to heal instead of just medical supplies and techniques. "Here's one…" he says and looks over her profile before stopping to a dead stop. "Shit," he mutters, seeing a note that this one grabs the herbs of the Everfree Forest. "She is almost like mommy Zecora in a way…even better!" he cheers, flying off towards the forest.

After flying for a bit, he sees a flash of red past the treetops and quickly dives into the forest, somehow the forest vines actually moving away from him. Eh. Probably the wind. Arcane shrugs as he continues flying after the woman in red until he slides to a stop across the ground and captures her attention as the woman in a red cloak with red eyes turn to see the new arrival with a basket of flowers in her arms. "Hi…so I need a medic for my crew," Arcane starts almost cheekily like Blitz would do at times with his moms.

The woman seemed to raise an eyebrow at him. Chiss, Arcane concluded. "For how long or is this permanent?"

Arcane sighs softly and smiles. "More permanent really. Signing bonus, a possible big ship, and a good medical office to boot. I'll make sure of the last one," Arcane promises nodding and bowing his head slightly. Just like Auntie Celestia and Luna taught him how.

The woman hums before slowly nodding. "It is agreed on…" she says before her omnitool beeps and she looks at it before being surprised.

"Hangar ten after your done. It would be good to have some medicine from my home planet. Might even get you in touch with a good family member who knows her stuff so you can learn from her tricks," Arcane says starting to take off. "Thank you, Xin, for your acceptance."

Xin stares after him as he flies off before looking down to see a zebra mare step through the woods and smiles at her. "Many at times, but few who could handle crimes," she recites and places a blue flower in her basket. "Don't touch," she says bluntly before walking away past her. Leaving Xin to stare after the zebra but also to notice the crest on her hoof ring of the Blitzkrieg clan.

Arcane hums a tune as he filters out another section now. This time for tech. "Let's see…filter that out and…" Arcane mutters, scrolling through the list before he comes upon one that handles the scoring a little less than stellar, but it is what she made. A set of attachments for almost any gun and even a lightsaber. Little added to the weapons but very well made. "You," he says before flying off to the convention tech expo. Tek couldn't make this one…mostly because of the new graduates. But he did say he wanted to see the biggest and worst thing around now…oh boy. To him, that is everything.

After landing at the entrance, he steps in to see the new inventions for both public and another section for military with, obviously, a lot of turians looking over the tech and weapons. As for the public, it's mostly in computing but also for public utilities to help them. Sometimes you would get a thing that is out there, thank goodness. It would get boring if you are new to tech.

As for his last member…there. Next to the new versions of the CPUs. "Fun? Or rather powerful?" Arcane asks walking over to the mirialan woman.

"More like amazing. I'm not a sucker for power. I'm a sucker for features. This thing has a system built from the ground up that allows the whole computer to communicate with each other instead of all of it going through the CPU. It's amazing," she swoons as if it was the best meal around. "And it's cheap. Better than the powerhouse."

Arcane smirks a little. "Is it out right now?"

"Oh yes!" she cheers, a gun holster slapping against her side as it hung from her belt. "Got the three versions of the three versions and I can't wait to upgrade."

Arcane rolls his eyes. Another Tek. "Okay. Then I got a job proposition for you," he says and turns to her. The woman looking to the alicorn with a coy smile. "Join me and my crew and you can build your strongest computer ever and take it with you," he says chuckling.

She slowly starts to grin before holding out her hand. "Dadea."

"Arcane," he says in return as he places his hoof in her hand and shakes it.

Dadea hums as she looks at and squeezes his hoof. "Wow. So that's how it feels like."

"Yeah. We're awesome," Arcane playfully boasts and looks proud like a Canterlot member and she gives a dismissing chuckle before her omnitool beeps and she turns to it. "Hangar ten. Grab and buy your parts and meet us there," he says before leaving the shocked woman at the stand before rushing off to find a salesperson and then loud yelling out of many item numbers.

"Now…me," Arcane says taking a deep breath and heads to the hangar to see what this surprise is about. If Blitz is anything, he loves surprises. And his family always surprises him with his birthday.

Taking off, he starts to fly towards the hangar, almost imagining what it could be.

* * *

Arcane hums as he flies around the hangar area and goes over to hangar ten, seeing a group of his chosen crew waiting by the closed doors. Landing nearby, he smiles as he folds his wings and looks over them all. Finding they have some supplies, bags, and boxes ready to be placed on board whatever ship they might get.

"Ah. Good. You all arrived," Blitz says walking up in his armor, but no helmet. "Shall we see your new home?" he asks smartly, his hair starting to catch a bit of grey, but still looking good…according to Arcane's mothers.

"Are we? Don't keep us waiting," Dadea says, visibly excited.

Blitz chuckles as he presses a button on his hoof armor and makes the large doors clank and roll open, showing off a very large ship. A corvette of almost a dark military green. Almost large, wide, bulky, and seems like a cargo ship. Wait…

"Is this a cargo ship?" Arcane asks, turning to him.

Blitz nods. "Very astute. Yes. Equestria's official first homemade ship…sorta. This is prototype version two."

Now they all turn to him as Jaix keeps eyeing the turrets. "What's version one?" Arcane asks curiously.

"Tested at R&D for what else they can do with it," Blitz shrugs before walking towards the ship. "Let me show you around," he says leading them as they all look over the undercarriage of this large ship.

'A cargo ship?' Arcane thinks disappointed, taking in its hammerhead like appearance. 'Dad…are you teaching me again?'

"So we have two little entrances for people and small cargo," Blitz starts to describe as an elevator descends down from the side of the ship. "There is also a cargo and vehicle lifter as well in one on the back. The thing can lift that stupid Mako easily," Blitz shrugs and gets a few chuckles.

'So not a large transport,' Arcane thinks as one of the elevators lowers.

Blitz hums a bit happily as the lift stops on the floor and they all step on before Blitz presses a button on the panel to lift them up into the ship. "We will start in the back and work our way up and around this thing. It is almost like a circle after all. So if you wanted to run laps and train that way, you can," Blitz informs as they rise up into the ship before entering the slightly cramped ship corridors. So low, Arcane had to carefully lower his head to not let his horn grab onto a loose wire.

"Okay. Moving on," Blitz says, leading them towards the back. "Blast doors every section. Something goes wrong, close and deal with it appropriately. Controls are both on the doors, engineering, and the cockpit," he says tapping the strong-looking open hatch doors. "Over to my right is the back left turret section and some escape pods up in the other hallway just in case. Eight of them aboard in case you are wondering with four on each side. Back here near the back end is a bit of both. So in this main hall, we have a bunch of stuff to go over. Here in the middle to my right side is the captain's quarters. Quaint little studio size room. Behind me is the top turret seat," he says pointing to the curved doors. "The elevator next to the captain's quarters would take you to the next floor. You got almost three if you count the cargo bay. Heading to the back around this left corner and you would find the secondary engineering area. Good just in case you can't get to the back end in time. To the middle again is the crew's quarters. With eight bunks and toilets are on one side with showers on the other," he says walking past the door as they take a peek in.

As Blitz continues walking down to the back end with large heavy doors with small windows in the open to show the cargo and engine room. Two side systems and machines showering off blue energy flecks that blink blue lighting that lights up the room. "Back of the ship over there is another undercarriage tail turret. And up above with the large window overlooking this place is the main engineering room," he says pointing a hoof to the room where many screens were on one side of the wall and terminal while an elevator stood on the backside and a door on the left side from their view. Leading them to the elevator, they ride up and head upstairs before going through the doorway.

"Approaching on your right is the mess hall with a good enough storage in the back. Don't worry. You have a window up above to watch the stars," he says walking past the area. "Shield generator access to the left and elevator over there takes you near the captain's quarters elevator," he says before taking them down the elevator and leading them to the front. "And here is the main airlock," he says pointing to a large airlock door. "Got eight suits…mostly equestrian. We'll have some humanoid ones put in soon," he chuckles and leads them on the other side of the hall with a door marked 'Bridge'. "Bridge sits right under us," he says taking them down and shows them to a cockpit with two hanging and swinging chairs. "Someone really wanted this style," Blitz comments as they all step forward and look over the place. "So…that's everything. We'll give some basic supplies, but after that, it's all you. Any questions?"

"Why is there no weapon racks or security station?" Jaix asks.

"That…blame R&D. They wanted to try modular first with shipbuilding. Those windows and empty space you saw in the first ride up, that's supposed to be a module room. But, I'm sure with your skills and ingenuity, you can come up with a spot for your purposes," Blitz compliments.

"So is it ready to fly?" Arcane asks.

"You can literally take it right now if you wanted. But like I said, we will give you some basic supplies, a full tank of gas, then you can grab some stuff for yourself, set up, and then take off," Blitz says smiling over to him. A smile that Arcane felt was of real happiness. Maybe he is just happy that his son is growing up or he got this far. "Now, I am off. So settle in and do as you will," Blitz says heading for an elevator.

"Dad?" Arcane asks following, both of them taking the ride up as the rest stare after him as he said that. "Just one question…"

"Speak your mind son," Blitz assures as they stop at the top.

Arcane starts to follow him as they head for the elevator out. "Why are you giving this all? Wouldn't it have been better to let me go on my own for a bit? Maybe even let me catch a ride to somewhere to get some bounties? Because you would rather let us do that than give it all away," he asks carefully, trying to work it all.

"I was, but then your mothers convinced me to give you a little help starting off," Blitz says.

Arcane hums as he steps onto the elevator. "So…is it better to fall blindly than to fall with sight?"

"Yes, now I must go before a few of your mothers come looking for me," Blitz says and Arcane shivers, remembering what that can be like.

"Bye, dad…thanks," Arcane says smiling a little at him, but Blitz can see some twitches from that smile. Almost turning into an annoyed one at the corners.

"Hey," Vinyl says smiling, waiting for him at the bottom.

Blitz chuckles. "And to what do I owe the family's best DJ?"

"What do you think?" Vinyl asks before kissing him, allowing to taste the flavor of beer in her mouth.

"Yeah…drunk and carry home," Blitz concludes.

"No, but I am a bit buzzed. Come on now," Vinyl says smiling as she leads him away.

"Oh. Little fun in the armor," Blitz says cheekily as he is dragged along.

* * *

Arcane hums as he looks to the captain's quarters. The bed, desk, and bathroom, along with organizing some stuff he has brought as some workers brought in supplies and put them in the cargo hold while fueling them up. Trying to make sure it is as neat as possible otherwise his mother might give him another lecture of keeping things clean. It was one sock!

"Hey, cap," Dadea says knocking as she leans in and sees him with his head against his table. "Is this a bad time?"

"No…bad memories…so many ways of organizing," Arcane says hauntingly as he picks himself up and looks to the ceiling.

"How…?" she starts.

"One thousand nine hundred and fifty-two," Arcane recites and slowly looks to her. "And know them all."

Dadea slowly blinks at that.

"My mother…well, the one that bore me. She is very organization prone," Arcane informs.

"Huh…that…might come in handy," Dadea tries to think positive about before shrugging and then smiling. "Want to see our places? Make sure you don't stumble your hoof into something and knock it all down?"

"Sure," Arcane sighs as he takes one last look over the room and makes sure everything was placed. Even his current weapons hooked up on the wall of his lightsaber and blasters. "Let's go. Show me how this excited girl lives," he says chuckling as he follows her out.

"Sure thing, cap," she says, leading him to the secondary engineering room where they enter and Arcane blinks in some surprise. This woman…completely made use of the empty space and still had enough room to move around for the panels and terminal. "Say hello to my working room," she says moving over to the makeshift desk of sturdy and filled boxes where a really lighted up and large computer tower sat with a notable monitor as well. All along the opposite wall of the terminal were parts and boxes of various things while unrolled sheets and blankets laid in the corner, taking up space for sleeping. Arcane keeps looking and turning his head around. Seeing how she almost made use of such limited space and turned it into her play and work studio room. "Like it?" she asks almost cheekily. Now sitting on her makeshift bed. "I even got a small bed set up here. So if something happens, immediately up and at em. Just tell me what to change, cap."

Arcane nods appreciatively before looking to her. "Not bad. I'm sure some parts will come in handy. And your guns and all that?"

Dadea nods her head to the wall beside her bed before hitting it with her fist and it opens up to a set of hanged pistols. "Done as well."

Arcane smiles now and looks over the work. Taking a working panel and making use of even more space. "You have to do this to the rest of the ship."

Dadea pats his head and he flinches, pulling his head back with a slight neigh. "Cute. Sure. I'll take a walkthrough of the place and talk to Jaix about where it can be most useful to do that."

"Do that…" Arcane mutters, shaking his head a bit and quickly walks out before she can put him in a collar and treat him like a real pony…are equestrians dreaded to face the cuteness syndrome? Blitz did talk of the time Aria tried that with him.

File that away for not to be dealt with and go over to crew quarters to see what the others did. Walking inside, he can see that four beds were designated for them all, but Dadea's hasn't been set up or any stuff placed obviously. As for Jaix, he seems to have lockers lining the door wall. All of them having someone's weapons and sets. And now, he is over at his bunk closest to the lockers while a heavy military trunk is right beside it. Strapped in, but can be easily open and possibly full of guns. "Captain," Jaix says walking past him with a box full of ammo. "Coming to check up on us?"

Arcane nods as he spies Xin and Mevea at their bunks. Placing their things next to it and even whatever else nearby. "Yeah. Plus it would be best to see where our medical room is set up considering there is no official one."

"Redid part of the cargo bay. If you need something, it will be among the medical boxes. Bed, equipment, and supplies, all for one person, is there," Xin replies as she still sorts her things.

"Thank you, Xin. And you Mevea? How are you doing?" Arcane calls out to her. Seeing her carry a case and dragging it around.

"Fine," she replies, making sure she is set up.

"Noted…I will be taking a few last looks around the ship and then, once we are free and given the go-ahead, we can leave. Mevea, I will need you in the bridge soon for that," Arcane says, watching her move stuff around and even bring over her weapons to place into the lockers.

"I know," she says and Arcane frowns a little, looking down at the fact that part of their academy rivalry is still there. But he can't deal with it at the moment as it is still fresh and it won't change much for now. So he would have to wait.

"Hey bro, got a warning for you," Tek says appearing on his comm again.

"What's up?" Arcane asks, stepping out and walking down the hall.

"The twins are on there way too," Tek says.

Arcane blinks. "Oh…shit…um…can I get clearance to take off early?"

"Our brother took his shoulder-mounted anti-ship rocket launcher with him," Tek informs.

"…shit…"

"Just be glad all of us aren't mobbing you," Sunshine says next to him.

Arcane shrieks like a mare and jumps up high at that before suddenly frowning from the ceiling. "Sunshine…"

"Yeppers. That's me. Your lovable little sister," Sunshine says. Arcane was about to open his mouth on something. "Don't worry. I didn't bring the hammer or flamethrower this time."

"Keep it that way," Arcane orders, flapping down with his wings.

"I did bring something though," Sunshine says.

"I am afraid to ask," Arcane says dryly.

Sunshine took out a scroll and let the bottom end drop to the floor and started to roll down the corridor. About a minute later, the end came back, completing a lap around the ship. Arcane sat there stone-faced. "From mom?"

"From mom," Sunshine confirmed.

Arcane looks to the last one on the list. "Bed at nine thirty-six? Come on. Missions could change a lot of things."

"She cares bro," Sunshine says as the entrance lowers.

"I can only guess that one," Arcane sighs as it comes back up to show two twins, one looking very excited. "Hey, little sis and bro."

"Nice ship. Can I take it for a spin?" Rainbow Spectrum asks.

"No," Arcane says flatly as he looks to the mare.

"Oh, come on. I test piloted the prototype and I never crashed it. The new mark seven trilifium engines this ship has may give it a little more oomph, but I know how to handle her," Spectrum says.

"No," Arcane orders again, poking her chest. "Besides, I need my pilot to get used to taking off and all that. It's like any ship. All different, have the same style, but different in feeling. And you can tell what's wrong by just feeling it as well."

"Who designed this launcher?" Arcane hears Lightning Blast a bit away, now sounding very disapproving.

"First model! We are going to fix it up soon anyway!" Arcane calls over. "And get your flank over here."

"Just because you're the prince, doesn't mean you can order us around," Lightning says walking over with a very disapproving frown.

"Blast, you can't take that missile with you," Spectrum says and Arcane sees he was holding one of his ship's few missiles already.

"Hey. That's the only stock we have," Arcane says, grabbing it out with his magic. "You two so have mommy Rainbow's style."

"Mine," Blast says yanking the missile out of Arcane's hold and nearly throwing him to the ground from the sudden movement.

Spectrum frowns and slaps him on the back of the head. "Bro, let it go," she seethed to him and he drops it from the sudden dark tone which both Spectrum and Arcane catches it with their hooves and magic.

"I can't tell at times. Are you taking after mommy Spitfire or Rainbow at times?" Arcane says.

Spectrum smiles at him. "That is both and none."

Arcane just stares at her as Jaix comes around and grabs the missile before taking it back to the launcher.

"Oh, is that so?" a familiar voice asks.

Arcane gulps and slowly steps away.

"What was that young lady?" the voice asks as all three turned to see Spitfire there with a waving Sunshine behind her.

"…can we all please get off the ship now? We are taking off in about an hour," Arcane tries to request.

"You can delay for seeing the family young man," Spitfire says in her motherly tone.

Arcane sighs. "Do I have to go back to the castle?"

"No, but you can delay the launch because of weather conditions," Spitfire informs.

"Stupid weather conditions," Arcane mutters under his breath and Spitfire raises an eyebrow at him and he chuckles nervously.

She then smiles at him. "We face the same at times."

"…you arranged for that?" Arcane asks.

Spitfire chuckles. "Last day with your family before you head off. Now come on. Some want to see you," Spitfire urges on, pushing him along.

"Finish with the ship guys and be ready soon," Arcane calls behind him.

"Mom," Blast says hugging Spitfire.

"Hi sweetie," Spitfire coos, hugging him back.

"Are you going to stay for a while?" Blast asks smiling.

"Yeah. Figure with one of our foals leaving for a long time," Spitfire says as she pats Arcane's side.

"Have you seen dad, yet? He seems to miss you a lot," Sunshine says.

Spitfire hums. "Not yet. Hoping to surprise him," she says before grinning happily.

"Oh, that reminds me. From momma Pinkie," Sunshine says handing her a note.

Spitfire hums as she reads it over before nodding. "Yep. I should."

"Come on. We are throwing a little party," Sunshine says before walking behind some wires.

They all watch for a few seconds before Arcane clears his throat. "So…do we follow and do the same steps…or what?"


	3. Chapter 3: The Grand Blast

"Mom," Arcane calls as they enter the castle now. Looking up, he sees the changeling guards ready for an attack. "Can you guys call mom and the others for me?"

"At once my prince," one says and blinks. "Done."

"You have to love hive minds," Arcane chuckles a little as everyone grabs a seat before a sudden familiar party cannon exploded and covered the whole front lobby living room into a party space. "That's…familiar. Hi, momma Pinkie," he suddenly says turning around with a cannon pointed at his face.

"I want to see you smile," Pinkie says.

Arcane smiles back at her before she hugs him and makes a squeaky noise when he hugs back. "This works? How's my grade?"

Pinkie hums. "About a seven out of ten."

"Good…" Arcane says before a shiver goes up his spine.

"BIG BRO!"

Arcane yells out as he becomes sent down to the ground and covered in many balls of fluff. "Oh man."

"Wee! Come on you six. Time to get on the Pinkie express," Pinkie says before making some train noises.

Arcane just tap his hoof against the ground as he leans on the other. All before a certain purple hoof step into his view. "Mom…can you?"

"Ok girls. Get off your big brother," Twilight says.

They all groaned, including Pinkie who climbs off the large alicorn. "Am I always going to give rides like that to my little sisters?" Arcane grumbles as he picks himself up.

"Spitfire," Twilight greets.

Spitfire smirks at her. "Twilight."

"Want to see Blitz?" Twilight asks.

Spitfire just grins now.

"He collapsed again. He overworked himself and hadn't slept all week in preparation for the exams," Twilight informs.

Spitfire now frowns at that news. "I thought we taught him."

"The title of most stubborn in the family is still up for grabs between you, him, Rainbow, and Applejack," Twilight reminds.

Spitfire huffs and crosses her forelegs before a changeling led her away to Blitz's room. Twilight giggles before turning to Arcane now just holding one of his little sisters back with a hoof as she tries to push him away. "So…about to leave."

Arcane slowly nods before looking to her. "I'm sure dad tells about how schedules can never be kept clean out there."

Twilight smiles before a hoof tap his shoulder.

Arcane slowly turns and then gets picked up and neared hugged by a very pregnant Applejack. "Hello, my little apple."

"Mommy…Applejack…you're crushing me," Arcane chokes out before being let go and takes a big breath. "Wow."

Applejack chuckles and now wraps a hoof around his neck, bringing in closer for a softer hug. "Hey, boy. We're going to miss ya for this long while."

"Same here…mommy Spitfire brought in the rain for that," Arcane sighs before looking out the window to the drizzle now happening.

"Rain? It's a typhoon," Rainbow says shivering a bit as she walks in soaking wet while a changeling gives her a towel.

"Hi, mommy Rainbow," Arcane greets and gets a hug from the soaked pegasus. "Dad's sleeping."

"Hug over," Rainbow immediately said and walks off to her twins. "Hey, Spits," she says passing her.

"Blast tried to take one of Arcane's ship's missiles and Spectrum wanted to take it for a ride," Spitfire informs.

Rainbow reaches her twins and boop them both over the head. Leaving them whining in some pain. "No."

"Well, this is awkward," a voice says and when they looked they see a second Blast there.

Rainbow looks between the two before humming and then booping the one sitting next to the daughter. "Blast has a bigger gut right now," she says before looking to Blizzard. "As for you, I thought you always dressed up as mares?"

"Oh?" Blizzard asks before pulling out a cloth and sweeps it over him, obscuring their vision for a moment and comes out looking perfectly like Rainbow. "Like this?" 'Blizzard' asks, even 'her' voice was the same.

"Master hider," Twilight whispers before giggling as Arcane shakes his head amused.

"Or maybe like this?" the two heard and when they look back, Blizzard was a carbon copy of Rarity voice and everything.

"Somepony please stop that colt," Rarity requested as she steps in.

"Ok, just one more," Blizzard says seeing Diamond walk in, her eyebrow raised.

"Just do it," Diamond says.

Blizzard grins and sweeps the cloth over himself before their eyes became wide at the sight of the togruta standing before them fully clothed. "Hey," 'Ahsoka' says waving a hand as 'she' stood above them all.

All the ponies stood there amazed having seen this.

"Impressed?" 'Blizzard' asks.

"I think your father would have a word with you when he wakes up," Diamond answers for them all.

"Though it is kind of impressive as well. The only magic he used was from shifting to his humanoid form for this," Twilight says.

"Please stop encouraging him," Diamond requested very firmly as she stared hard at the grinning Blizzard before he changes back to normal.

"Yeow!" Arcane calls and looks down to see one of Octavia's colts biting on his leg. He looks up at him before noisily biting and chomping at him. "That's enough out of you," he mutters, pulling him off with his magic. "Mommy Octavia. He's biting again," he says floating him over to the approaching mare.

"Sorry dear, but you know your siblings go through teething issues," Octavia says grabbing her son who calms down greatly.

Arcane raises an eyebrow before Azure steps up beside him. "Are my future foals going to be like that?" the dhampire asks.

"What do you think?" E. Vinyl asks walking up with the same marks on her.

"I'll take that as a yes. Hey, little bro," he says smiling up to him.

"Hey," Arcane sighs. "How's your day been?"

"Boring. Try being a test dummy for mechs," Azure says cheekily.

Spitfire, hearing this, elbows him hard in the ribs.

"Yeow," Azure groans and turns a glare at her as she gives one back.

"What? Target practice? I think you can turn into a swarm of bats and get away easily," Arcane jokes smirking.

"No speaking about military secrets," Spitfire informs.

"It's not much," Azure whispers under his breath and Arcane perks his ears at that. "Anywho, I can't turn into a swarm of bats. How many times have I told this? Mom can't even do that and she's like a full-fledged vampire," Azure says pointing to the mare.

"It's a trick involving many familiars," E. Vinyl says.

"And tough to pull if we are saddled like this," Octavia winks coyly.

"You could try not doing that," a very alluring voice said from Arcane's back and he looks to see one of S. Vinyl's fillies laying there in a very simple and, overall, covering dress. Something that Blitz even had to keep changelings on them so nothing happens until of age…but that doesn't mean they can learn through various safe means. His words. "How about just speaking and…keeping them off guard?" she asks lustfully smirking and Arcane felt his wings twitch and even a tingling between his legs. But he had to shake his head suddenly before it got worse.

"Stop doing that," Arcane almost ordered annoyed at the very good looking mare that could even give Rarity a run for her bits in an attempt to look and sound this good. Succubus.

"You know it's a natural ability and none of us can stop it," she lectures booping his nose. "Boop."

"By the way, those three outfits for them are ready," Rarity informs.

"Oh. More fun," she cheers happily and hops on his back. "You're going to love them."

"Don't get stallions to try and force themselves in here for you and the rest. You know dad doesn't like it. And lots of them are innocent stallions," Arcane scolds.

"Too bad for them. I am already happily taken," S. Vinyl says smirking.

"We know that mommy Vinyl. I think Arcane means our little sisters," Azure says lifting the mare off of Arcane's back and places her on the ground.

"Not to mention the brothers," Rainbow reminds.

"Oh. That was a challenge. Getting clothes that fit them properly and not just show them off. I swear, I think the windows fogged up from some of the mares outside," Rarity sighs.

"And the sales also increased from it," Lightning Dust says smirking.

"Please don't start," Rarity shakes her head at.

"I say we look fine," one of the colts says wearing a suit and the other some very covering street clothing. But everypony can tell they got the best alluring body because of their mother's background that got passed on to them. This being the incubus side of things. Which even some of the other sisters and mothers in the room were getting heated up from their looks alone.

"Where is mommy Daring and Hurricane? Off on another adventure?" Arcane asks noticing their absence as all the females either slapped, pinched, or doused water on themselves to knock off the feeling.

"Kinda. They are looking for a gift for the family," Twilight informs smiling.

"Have they destroyed anything yet?" Arcane asks.

"Only the front door," Twilight giggled.

"What was it last time?" Arcane asks.

"Two weeks," Twilight says almost robotically.

"The damages," Arcane pressed.

Twilight chuckles nervously. "Eh…ten priceless goods, three entryways, and some of the keys to the artifacts."

"I rest my case," Arcane says coyly.

Twilight smiles a little and pats his side. "Yes. Now you have to file it."

Everyone either laughs, giggles, or chuckle at Arcane's expense. Leaving him to roll his eyes. "Where is mommy Night Glide?" Arcane asks.

"She is getting some things for dinner tonight," Applejack says placing some grocery bags on the table.

"Night Shifter with her?" Arcane asks.

"Yep. Helping with so many of those bags," Twilight says smiling.

"Mommy Fluttershy?" Arcane asks.

"Terran," Twilight says simply.

"Not to mention ten kids," Rainbow mutters.

"Well…we can chalk that up to her," Twilight tries to pass off.

"All of us know she is way more fertile, mom," Arcane says the obvious.

"That and she has most likely slept with him more than the rest of us," Spitfire says recalling the schedules of the past or how her job as a local vet always kept her close to him.

"Right. Well, enough about that. Who wants to help with dinner?" Twilight asks cheerfully.

"Me," Azure and Sunshine cheers holding their hooves up.

Twilight smiles and leads them off to the kitchen while Arcane hums before turning to the empty hallway. He tilts his head before walking over into the hallway and then stops and smiles. "Hello auntie Terra," he says turning around and sees a wisp of shadow that collects into a certain alicorn mare.

"Hello, little Arcane…I see you are leaving soon," Terra says, looking him over and how much he grew from such a little colt to this strong stallion that everypony is proud of.

Arcane nods. "Don't worry," he reassures smiling. "I will call in from time to time. Making sure that my sisters didn't burn the place down."

"If they do, I'll grab the buckets," Terra says smiling back now. Feeling better with his smile but also feeling her magic spark a little. Something she can't place and could be the changelings watching over them. Before the lights suddenly went off and turns everything dark.

"What happened to the power?" Arcane asks as they were left in the dark.

"Maybe someone flipped a switch…I believe?" Terra guesses to the concept as she knows it. But then the door beside them creeps open to a TV showing static which Arcane raises an eyebrow at but Terra was apprehensive and slowly floats beside him.

At which point, a sudden hoof reaches out and grabs the edge before pulling itself out to show a long-haired mare that covered her entire face. Still crawling out of the TV now and shows that only a very loose dress was the only thing she was wearing. Standing up straight and making a clicking noise from her as Terra whimpers a bit and hides behind Arcane now. The static light show behind it giving a dark view.

Arcane still kept an eyebrow raised as it messily steps forward like a new foal. To which he sighs before Terra screams and fires off random magical shots at it, missing them all. Arcane frowns and reaches up before gripping Terra's horn, making her stop completely at his touch. "Okay. That's enough sis," he says over to the figure who slouches and then stood up straight.

"Aw. You ruined it," Melinda says annoyed as she moves the hair aside to show herself.

"You do know digital doesn't show static, right?" Arcane questions as he kept a grip on Terra so she doesn't widely fire. Something that made Terra blush as she looks to her horn and his hoof. "And dad won't carry old TVs that can. In fact, the only one is momma Vinyl and she has it on her DJ set in her club," he lectures before frowning down at her. "The rest of you can show yourself now."

Xing and Linda pop their heads around the corner, looking mad at their brother and Arcane was greeted with several water balloons to the face. "Thank you for your time. Goodbye," he says quickly before teleporting himself and Terra away.

"…didn't mommy said never to grab others by their horns like that?" Xing spoke up innocently.

"Yeah…well it did stop her from trying to hit you," Linda says smiling.

Melinda smirked before starting to look upset and then starts to cry and moments later, Twilight was rushing there, blowing things out of the way.

"What's wrong? Did you hurt your leg? Maybe your magic is building up? Please tell what's wrong to mommy," Twilight coddles.

"Brother Arcane was mean to us and ruined our joke on Aunty Terra," Melinda cried into her coat.

Twilight blinks and looks down at her. "Wait…he did what?"

Xing and Linda started looking at their mom sad as well.

"Arcane!" Twilight yells out loud and through the hive mind.

A loud teleportation caught her attention and she sees Arcane standing there with a tired expression. "Mom…give me a chance to explain."

"Sit. Now," Twilight says sternly.

"Aunty Terra was firing spells widely and they were damaging ones that destroyed the room. She could have hurt my little sister. I had to stop it now," Arcane quickly says before it could get worse, sitting on his haunches.

Twilight points to the three's necklaces. "With those magical defenses and that our home can do that?" Twilight asks pointing to the crystals already repairing itself.

"Can you blame me for trying? I am a graduated sith mercenary and have been trained to also stop fighting when it is not needed. Besides, aunty Terra has almost no knowledge of the modern world still…she is almost like auntie Celestia. In which case, she was scared for her life and could have done something damaging. Magical defense or not. I had to place a stop to it…and calm her down. Still, I need to explain things to her as she is really looking at my TV at the moment," Arcane explains, trying to be respectful, but also in a hurrying tone. Wanting to console his aunt. "Now can you please let me go to her and get her to calm down and feel better. I am actually afraid of what else she might do. The castle can be repaired, but not bodies if too damaging or the stuff we placed in ourselves in our home."

"Apologize," Twilight instructs.

"For something they caused and could have caused somepony to be hurt by? You said it yourself to mommy Rainbow at one point. A joke is only good if no one gets hurt. Well, somepony could have. Magical defense or not," Arcane insisted, turning his gaze to the three and can see hints of a smirk behind Twilight's back. 'Those little…!'

"Arcane," Twilight says, giving him the mom look.

Arcane groans before huffing. "Sorry. Now let me do help a family member that needs it," he says before walking away.

"Arcane," Twilight says stopping him and makes him turn to look at her. "To each of them."

"He doesn't need to mother," another voice says walking. A mare alicorn almost to Arcane's size as she walks over to Twilight. Giving a wink to him as she passes by before bringing up her omnitool and shows the recording of the prank. "Arcane speaks the truth. And by the way, those little minxes are giving smirks behind your back. Really liking when big brother gets into trouble," she says as Twilight watches how Arcane stopped Terra from firing her spells and becomes a little surprised at the spell that got close and made the magical shield flash a little more than it needs to. Some changelings even taking cover and moving around from the ceiling. Then seeing the aftermath after he and Terra leave before Melinda gives a little smirk and starts to cry for her. Letting Aether Force close the omnitool. "As you can see, Arcane was doing what his teachings told him to do. Defuse the situation quickly and effectively. You can't stop teachings, especially ones ingrained into a fighter's mind mother. Also, they wanted me to record this prank for fun. But I decided that when Aunty Terra started going wild, that was it."

"…who let you three watch scary movies?" Twilight asks after watching that.

"Um…" Xing starts, trying to stall and come up with an answer before getting one. "Aunty Terra!"

"Wrong," Aether says immediately and keeps smiling so softly at Twilight, it was like Twilight looking at Celestia. "Mother Rainbow actually. And by the way mother, please listen to Arcane first. And then hear the other side and make your decision. Just because there is one cry, doesn't mean they are innocent in the event. Otherwise, we all might think you give preference to any of our younger siblings who cry to get their way. It's how hatred is born," she whispers the last part to her and makes Twilight flashback to a book she read of a nation before Equestria was born and where two siblings were in line for the throne, but one was spoiled and kept crying around and it was given to him while the other blamed. And that became the crying sibling's downfall because he manipulated the wrong nation. And that line was spoken by the exiled brother once he learned of the news.

"Young lady, I do not need to be given a lecture on being a mother," Twilight says frowning at her now.

Aether sighs. "No. Everypony makes mistakes. Even parents. But that is why we love you. If you choose to hide mistakes and act so proud, it doesn't exist, then we would see the folly and trust you less. Mother…it is okay to take advice. Even from your own foals. After all, we all learn in different ways and from different sources. Sometimes foals can be smarter than they appear. Like the three little minxes who know how to manipulate you into punishing Arcane too much when he wasn't at fault. Remember his eleventh birthday? The one where he took the cake early and went to bed from it all?" Aether asks smiling, the three little alicorns now staring wide-eyed at her and wondering if she is going to do what they think she is going to do. While Arcane was actually looking to his younger sister with happiness and proud of her for standing up for him. He didn't eat that cake after all and never got it for that birthday even as punishment.

"That is enough. You made your point about three minutes ago. I swear, you love to talk and I don't know where you get that from," Twilight says before picking up the three fillies trying to sneak away.

"Thanks for ruining his birthday by the way you three," Aether says walking away and stops by Arcane. "Come to my room later. I'll make up that birthday for you."

"Aether, come with me. We have to talk about you holding grudges," Twilight informs, making Aether go pale.

"Thanks," Arcane whispers to her. "And good luck," he adds downtrodden while Twilight leads her away like she was in chains.

"Aw. It's already over," a voice from above says.

Arcane looks up and sees the water tube that runs through the castle for a certain set of members of the family. The siren family. "Roaring…did you see it all?" he asks, starting to walk out back towards his room and where Terra is.

"Nah. Halfway through," Roaring Tide says swimming up to the next hatch in the hallway. "So…you actually have a sis that cares."

"Ha ha. Very funny…you didn't get whatever she is planning, correct?" Arcane asks eyeing the siren mare.

"What plan?" Roaring asks confused as he steps into his room as she started to hum.

Arcane smiles as he sees Terra eyeing the TV with a glare and preparing a spell. "Hey…no need to destroy the TV."

Roaring grins before singing a tune that captured Arcane and made him stop for a second. Then slowly taking up his omnitool and takes a picture of himself before typing something in and then closing it. All to Terra's confusion before the song disappears. "Wait…what just happened?"

Terra tilts her head. "You did something with your hoof thing."

Arcane slowly blinks his eyes and then quickly scrolls through his omnitool before finding a certain picture taken seconds before with a certain message. 'Don't I look fabulous?' Followed by, 'Update, Terra tried to destroy one of our TVs.'.

"Ah! Delete! Delete!" Arcane yells as he tries to delete the message and then stops and glares towards the omnitool as he spies who it was sent to. "Dammit."

Roaring chuckles hearing that. "Auntie, Minerva will not be happy learning you tried to destroy one of our TVs."

"I don't know whether to be sad or mad at her for that," Terra voices to Arcane now, trying to ignore any more interruptions.

"It will be okay. I…will take the blame…been a while since I really got one. Heh," Arcane tries to laugh off before smiling at her. "So? How are you feeling? Better? Because what they did was just based on a movie. Something fake and not real. We really can't go through TVs like that…unless you are momma Pinkie or Sunshine."

"Brother," Roaring says before pointing towards a camera that had zoomed in on the two now and Arcane could practically feel the glare coming from it.

"Well…looks like I am getting that punishment anyway…" Arcane sighs. "I wonder if it means none of that special dinner tonight?" Arcane says before his omnitool buzzed with the message. 'Make Terra look at this,' from Minerva. "Terra, come over here," Arcane requests.

Terra became more confused and floats on over to him. "What is it?"

"Read this," Arcane states.

'We will be talking about you trying to destroy a TV when Hurricane returns. For now, you get a stay of punishment.'

"…am I safe?" Terra asks him, wanting to make sure.

'You are good Mr. Fabulous,' was the message with a laughing emoji.

Arcane sighs. "I'm never going to live that down…at least this they will soon forget. Even if it is a year. Maybe I should stay away for a year," Arcane mutters to himself.

His omnitool beeps again and he sees a picture of him as a foal wearing Blitz's sunglasses in his crib and smiling up to his mother. "On that note…you want to come with me and we can see what Aether had planned?" Arcane asks, turning to Terra and shutting down his omnitool permanently so he can't be interrupted.

"Oh, Arcane. The fabulous picture got liked by everyone awake right now. Only Dad and momma Vinyl hasn't seen it," Rumble says smirking, waiting for his response.

"Because it might be like my missing birthday cake," Arcane adds, ignoring the mare up above. "I can give you a slice…but I will be taking the rest with me on my job."

"I have one instruction for you. Head to the dining room," Roaring says smirking before closing the hatch and starts to swim along as the pipe floods back in.

Arcane keeps smiling as Terra smiles back and nods. "Of course. You never truly did enjoy that day," she says as he starts to lead and goes in the direction of the dining room before opening Aether's door next door to his room and peeks inside with Terra, both spying a white box on the bed. Arcane hums as he steps over and picks it up with his magic before opening the lid and smiles. A chocolate birthday cake with the writing, 'Happy Missing 11th Birthday'. "Here," he says cutting out a piece with his magic and closes the box, giving it to Terra and she happily takes it before going for the dining room now. Terra gorging herself on the cake piece as they reach the large room before she finishes it as they sat at the table. Looking over to Aether looking almost dead, she spots Arcane smiling over to her and gives a smile back after seeing the white box sitting right by him.

'Happy birthday big brother,' Aether happily thinks. Her mood vastly improved that she can finally get back at those three before he leaves and can pay him back for the lost time.

"Do you hear that?" Arcane asks starting to hear something.

"Hear what?" Azure asks, perking his ears up.

"That faint whistling sound," Arcane says as it was steadily getting louder.

"You two got pretty good ears," Sunshine says sitting between them as she cleans her hammer and flamethrower.

"What is that?" Arcane asks Sunshine.

"An old medieval ballista," Sunshine says shrugging, still cleaning her things. "Or maybe the sun."

"No…sounds like screaming," Arcane says.

They all start to listen before the sound started to get louder and then a sudden crash that came from above them. A spear staking the table to let them see Daring and Hurricane hanging from it, clinging to it for dear life before seeing where they are and let's go. "Hi, kids," Daring says cheerfully, waving a hoof at them as a bag is slung over her shoulder with many gold and silver pieces in them.

"Oh Terra, look at that," Minerva says at the table.

Terra looks over and then shrinks behind Arcane at the sight of the Hurricane giving her a non-glaring look that still seemed like a glare.

"We will talk tomorrow about it Minerva," Hurricane says getting off the bolt before throwing it back out with her magic after Daring got off.

"Hi…momma Daring…what did you get?" Arcane asks, pointing to the bag.

"Well, let's say the frozen north had a few treasures and undead warriors guarding their longships," Daring says.

"That's not encouraging to hear," Arcane says the obvious.

"Had being the past tense," Hurricane says taking a seat.

"Dad's asleep. Long day," Arcane says.

"The competition for most stubborn one is on once more," E. Octavia informs.

"Ain't that the truth…hope he hasn't been using those things again," Daring mutters, taking a seat as well after giving the treasures to a changeling to be put away.

"Oh, no. Stims were used just for final exams and graduation week," Lightning Dust informs.

"Which means mine is next week," Daring says.

"Stims?" Minerva asks teasingly, holding up one.

"You know what they are," Daring informs.

Minerva just gives a grin.

"Alright, now that these two are here, it's time to party," E. Vinyl says smirking.

"First on the agenda?" Sunshine asks, throwing the flamethrower and hammer away. Smashing the wall apart.

"We rock out!" E. Vinyl yells.

Arcane, Azure, and Sunshine were all blown back from the sudden sound blast that E. Vinyl brought out with a DJ set. "Sunshine…" Arcane spoke up after a while.

"Yes, Arcane?" Sunshine asks.

"Learn that trick while I am away and put it with your blowing trick," Arcane orders.

"Yes, sir," Sunshine says.

* * *

Arcane groans as he stumbles onto the balcony. "So…much…food…"

"Enjoy it," Blitz yawns as he steps up beside him, watching the sunset. "Besides…almost like the last hour before you go. Now, why aren't you back there, enjoying time with everypony?"

Arcane shrugs. "Guess I wanted to see the Equestrian sunset before I go. Video calls don't do this justice."

"They don't," Blitz says as Hurricane was helping support him, being very tired still.

"I never get tired of watching the sun and moon move around. The first time my granddaughters moved them, I was moved to tears," Hurricane says, leaning her head into Blitz's neck.

"You know momma Hurricane, that just makes you sound old," Arcane says.

Hurricane turns her gaze to him, eyeing him. "Don't call me old. I can still kick your flank around," she then chuckles and looks to Blitz. "How about seeing them before you go? Pay your aunts a visit?"

Arcane smiles. "Yeah. I might as well do that…"

"Lulu, Celly, front and center!" Hurricane yells and two teleportation sounds were heard.

Arcane smiles as he turns to see the two alicorn rulers standing before them. "Hi aunties," he says waving a hoof.

"Nieces," Celestia says sighing, facehoofing.

"Aunty to me…it's awkward when I am like your younger uncle…okay. I am going to follow dad's thinking and say forget all that. Can I just give you two a hug?" he asks finally, smiling as he spreads his forelegs.

Luna squeed and flying tackled Arcane.

Arcane cries out as he is sent down. "Ow…um…Celestia?" he asks, picking his head up to look at her as Luna hugs him tightly.

Celestia gives a pouty look to the side before glomping him as well and hugging him, giving a nuzzle under his chin. "Sorry," she whispered that both Blitz and Hurricane perk their ears at.

Arcane chuckles and hugs them, giving them both a nuzzle. "Well, I don't know how long it would take, but I promise to be back with at least a good paid crew and lots of credits. And when I do, I will treat everypony I could to a meal somewhere…maybe that restaurant that momma and other mommies got from dad's bits."

"Don't remind me," Blitz mutters and Hurricane giggles at that. "All those bits…" he cries with teary eyes to the sky.

Arcane rolls his eyes before getting up and letting the two mares up as well. All of them enjoying one last friendly nuzzle. "So…I think I'm ready to enjoy the night till I drop out cold…or carried to the ship and tossed in before takeoff," he says cheekily.

"You drink, I shoot," Blitz says immediately and everypony looks at him. "The bottle. Not him…maybe him," he says to the side in a whisper and Hurricane bops his head.

"Ow."

"Come on," Arcane says lifting him up in his magic and carrying him away.

"Next time you come here and I am like this, you carry me around," Blitz orders.

"In thine dreams!" Arcane mocks happily in Luna's speaking pattern.

Luna gives a titter behind a hoof as Hurricane gives an eye roll and leads the two princesses inside.


	4. Chapter 4: First Call

Arcane shakes his head as he has a bag slung over his back and calls down the elevator to the ship. "Thank you, guys. You can head on back and tell mom," he says to the changeling guards who helped him here. Even giving him some good pick-me-up drinks on the way here.

"Stay safe on your travels, my prince," one says while they bow their heads at him.

Arcane smiles as they leave while he steps onto the elevator and rides it up. "Hey, cap," Dedra says giving a hand wave smiling as the elevator comes to a stop. "So how was your last day?"

Arcane chuckles a little. "Better than I hoped…can't wait to come back home. Is the ship ready?" he asks, starting to head to his quarters to put some things away.

"Energy levels optimum," Dadea says passing by as he enters his room.

"Fuel?" he calls while putting the new stuff away. Using the one thousand nine hundred and fifty-six ways of organizing to his advantage.

"Last top off right now," she calls as she enters her room and looks over the systems.

Arcane hums as he looks at the cake box and carries it away to the mess hall, placing it in freezer storage. But after stepping out, he spies Nesa walking by. "Medical supplies? How are they?" Arcane asks stopping her.

"We are full of supplies as we can be. I even brought special herbs since we had one more day to stay here," Nesa says turning to him.

Arcane smiles now. "Met my other mother?"

"Zecora? Yes. She spoke in rhymes a bit too much," Nesa says.

"She's like that," Arcane chuckles. "Any case, be ready for takeoff," he says before walking to check on his arms master and pilot.

"Weapons all calibrated and ammo stored," Jaix says hearing him coming.

"Good. Be ready for takeoff," Arcane orders, walking to the bridge and taking the elevator down to it. "How are we doing here?"

"Everything is ready, just awaiting clearance," Mevea says looking over controls.

"Okay then. Mind if I sit here?" Arcane asks, walking up beside her. Both of them looking through the windows at the sunrise that is happening.

"Why ask? You are the captain," Mevea points out, turning her head to look at him.

"Alright," Arcane says changing into his humanoid form and straps into the co-pilot seat. "Coordinates are Omega. I got an adopted brother who can hook us up with work," Arcane informs.

"Omega…the scum of the universe," Mevea says wistfully.

"That belongs to Mos Eisley on Tatooine. But yes. Lots of job possibilities there. We will never run out even when my brother's does," Arcane says smiling.

"Alright then," Mevea says inputting coordinates. "What the captain says."

Arcane sighs carefully. "This is not the academy. So please don't hold a grudge and trying to one-up me. It is not worth it out here," he requested. "And I'm trying to tell this as a captain to a crew. But if you want, a friend."

"Don't start that magic of friendship thing," she says frowning now.

"That's mom. I am more of my father's side," Arcane says.

"Good. A real male rather than a girl on making friends," Mevea insults smirking.

"This is going to be a regular thing, isn't it?" Arcane asks, looking over the monitors.

"And I hope it stays that way. I have a lot of material to work with," she says, chuckling.

"Ah, whatever," Arcane scoffs chuckling as the screen shows the words 'Takeoff Approved'. "Punch it," he says proudly as the ship slowly lifts off with a lurch and made him roll forward in his seat and looks to Mevea as she narrows her eyes. Then slowly moving the sticks around before the ship slowly floats out of the hanger and into the sky. Arcane quickly getting back into his seat and pulling the straps on his belts tighter. "Now punch it," he says almost sarcastically.

Which earned him a quick boost to the engines and sent him stuck to the seat as the ship speeds off into the sky. A scream coming from Dedra and some boxes crashing before it levels off and Arcane wasn't as pushed down. "Dedra, look up gravity and ship stabilizers to hunt for on Omega…that you can take care of all our stuff," he adds as an afterthought over the ship comms.

"Tell me about it," Dedra complains before sighing. "Nothing was broken thank goodness. Just a scratch or two. I'll see what's available before we get there," she says as Arcane stares at Mevea as she gives a slight grin before he shuts off the comms. Their view now becoming one of the many fleet ships as they exit the atmosphere. With most of the fleet being of Darkline Stealth variant. But that wasn't on his mind at that moment.

"You almost broke everything."

"Stabilizers are always standard."

"Not an excuse."

Mevea just smirks as she preps for hyperspace and inputs coordinates for Omega. She is, in fact, looking very happy she is piloting a ship like this.

But Arcane had a few words. "Little to the left by a hundred meters."

Mevea looks over in confusion at him as he looks at the many screens available to see what each can do. But when she brought up the warp and map screen, she wasn't even in the lane and would have hit something on the way. Dammit. She sighs and moves the ship over to the left a bit and redos the coordinates.

"Prep for hyperspeed," Mevea calls over the ship comms. "Three, two, one," she says as she slowly pushes a lever forward as a whine comes from the engine and then their view changes to the hyperspace tunnel. "Time to arrival, six hours."

"Okay, good job. I'll leave you to it unless you want the company," Arcane offers as he keeps messing with some screens.

"It's simple…but I wouldn't mind for a bit. But don't be distracting me too much," Mevea warns, finally able to look away and give him a warning glare.

Arcane smiles a little and shuts off most of the screens before leaving the ship's status and map information screens on. Then turning his head to look over at her. "So…shall we start with the fact that you still hold a small grudge since we were rivals in school or talk about life in general?"

Mevea gives an annoyed raised eyebrow at him and she sighs. "I will listen to orders on the ground. But don't think me being comrades like this means we are with 'friendship is magic' thing like I said. We are comrades on pay. This means I can still go on my own if I wanted and you would have to find another. Giving you a fair warning," she huffs.

Arcane didn't say anything for a while but he shrugs for a bit and waits. "Do you hate me that much?" Arcane asks simply after a little while to give her a much-needed break.

Mevea's mandibles twitch before she sighs. "No…just…look, this is overwhelming. I was planning on going to Omega to grab some simple jobs and head somewhere better. But then you came along and I was thinking you wanted to show off after we graduated. But instead, you offered me to be your pilot with a large signing bonus. To say I was surprised back there, isn't saying much at all."

"Not bloody likely," Arcane mutters to his side before smiling. "But it's a better life than what you would have gotten, right?"

Mevea slowly nods, keeping her eyes on the screens. "That…I can admit."

"And I do intend to make sure my crew is well off and kept safe. Besides, can't run this ship on my own with all members are down and out," he chuckles a little at the thought and Mevea imagines him trying to use that magic and run every single control on the ship, looking freaked out of his mind. Something that graced a smile on her lips.

"Yeah."

"Well, good luck. Enjoy the view," Arcane says already walking to the elevator.

Mevea hums before turning to him. "If I was one of your kind…would you have treated me differently?"

Arcane smirks at her as he rode his way up. "Family can be made up of many kinds," he says before disappearing from view.

Mevea taps her chair lightly before turning forward again and leans back in her seat. A thought of what she would have found if she really did not take the offer.

* * *

"Hey boss, Omega is coming up," Dedra says opening his door and sees him organizing his room again. "Didn't you…already organize your room?"

Arcane looks to her before shaking his head. "Organizing number five hundred and ten. Redo and alphabetize backward."

"…you are a weird mercenary," Dedra just says after a while.

Arcane smiles a little as he puts in the last bit of his room. "Compared to my family, I'm one of the sane ones," he notes walking over and past her. "Everyone is coming along. And I want you to make a list of upgrades this ship obviously needs. Price, where to find it, and compared to other versions. And we are keeping that list. But make sure it can fit our ship too. Since this a prototype version, there might be some stuff that won't fit…and we need to order compatibility parts from back home."

Dedra smirks. "Long list. But I will see what I can do boss."

Arcane hums. "Anyway, let's get going and see my brother. Wonder how he and his girls are doing," he says getting on the elevator with Dedra and Mevea walking up a few seconds later. At which point, Jaix finally walks up with his fully loaded guns for himself and their own which he gives. Arcane hums as he leans his head out to look down the hallway before spotting their last crew member walking around the corner to them in a slimmer fitting suit and armor pieces on her. "You clean up nice," he compliments while Mevea sighs and presses the button to head down to get this show on the road.

"I thank you for the compliment," Nesa says respectfully.

* * *

Arcane hums as he looks over his omnitool for the map. He looks around the area as his group sticks close by him until they bumped into his flank and they look around him to see their dots are on the waypoint. "Here we…are…" Arcane says, turning to the office building with some guys in regular armor and weapons at the front door with nothing really written on it. "Wow. Maybe they should have these guys inside and watch through a one-way window," Arcane notes to himself.

"An excellent idea," they hear and look to the side and see a griffon poking her head through the window. "I'll make a note of it to him. Hi," she greets smiling.

Arcane smiles as he adjusts his shoulder armor piece. A full set of leg pieces on all four of his legs while some plates covered his sides and back. A set of box plates over his wings and a small reinforcement plate over his horn area. All in a sleek matte black finish that he already polished five times during the ride over…dang schedule. "Hey, Riksha. Where is he?"

Riksha shrugs. "Oh, the usual. Paperwork."

Arcane chuckles. "Still trying a flamethrower?"

"And still keeping it away," Riksha says proudly as she shows it. "So I assume you are here about jobs?" she asks and gets a few nods in return. "Come on in," she says stepping away and closing the window while the guards let them through.

Arcane and crew steps right in to see everything as bland as the front entrance. Straight, simple, clean, and narrow. What a way to go if being shot at. One of the guards now leading down the hallway before walking through a winding maze they quickly got lost in with how many twists and turns there are. But they stayed behind each other and even held onto their armor and clothing to not get separated. By the twentieth sprawling turn, they arrived at a door like all the rest lined up on the walls before it opens to a larger office with a large screen that covers the back wall, showing a camera feed of Omega's cityscape in a gross attempt to not have a window.

"Following geth logic I see," Arcane remarks jokingly and gets a blaster shot right beside his head. "Come on big bro, take a joke," he says still smiling.

Blazer sighs as he puts his blaster down and picks up his pen again. "I can…just you came in at a somewhat bad time. I was expecting you like a week later," he says looking at the clock. His outfit still his classic duster style cloak as his blaster and swords lay beside him on the desk in the large room.

Arcane shrugs as they all walked over to his desk while some looks around at the artifacts strewn about on the walls. "So…you got some starting jobs for us."

"Get me that thing over there," Blazer points to a glass of water sitting on the far side of the room while not looking up. Everyone looks over in confusion before Blazer notices their stares right back at him. "I'm serious. Go get me one."

Arcane rolls his eyes and uses his magic to pull one of the contained glasses over and puts it on his desk before catching a credit chit tossed at him in front of his face. "Wait…"

Blazer grins. "Congratulations little bro. You earned your first credit."

Arcane slowly turns his head back at him, still holding onto the dry expression.

"Value of money? Anything?" Blazer tries again, holding his laughter inside before smiling. "In all seriousness, I have at least four lined up for you. After which, you are on your own. Find some jobs by walking around or looking on some bounty site. Many places to find some jobs. Who knows, you could be working for me," he finishes with a grin.

Arcane reaches over and gives a flick to his beak with a hoof. Blazer reeling back and rubbing his beak at that. "Or you could be working for me one day," Arcane retorts as he smirks back.

Both stare down each other as the others feel a tense air brewing until it was broken by them laughing a little at the idea. "Missed ya, little bro," Blazer finally replies.

"How's Diamond?" Arcane asks as Blazer pushes forward four tablets with information on the jobs. The others taking them and looking them over while the two equestrians discuss some things.

Blazer smiles. "Resting with our kid in her. Hard try, but we have a foal on the way."

Arcane smiles broadly. "Congratulations. Where is she at the moment? Doubt here."

Blazer shakes his head. "With mommy Twilight on the Citadel. She teleported ship to ship to get back. And once Diamond makes her trip back to Equestria, she will take Diamond with her to have her checked out. But they figured of at least documenting a griffon and pony kid before the place faces another that might come along. Mommy Twilight's idea. And for good relations with their scientist and medical department."

Arcane sighs. "Yeah. Sounds like mom. And when are you going to head back to Equestria for a visit?"

"Not for a good while…you know what happened when our father came to visit with momma Spitfire and Applejack?" Blazer asks.

Arcane hisses and looks to the side. "Yeah. Isn't the ten wards still shut down?"

"Only two…I have taken over five with Aria's blessing. The other three are still up for grabs. That is why all, but Aria's crew and mine, are now scared of the Jedi and Sith. That gang didn't even have time to regret that some of their members tried to mug our mommas, " Blazer says smirking.

Arcane slowly smirks back. "Yeah. He's a badass father. Well, thanks for the jobs. This should give a good enough start."

"Buy the first round of drinks on me when you finish one of your first jobs," Blazer offers.

Arcane looks wide-eyed to him. "Mom would freak if I drank."

Blazer smiled and started to play a video. It was of Twilight and it was clear she was drunk and acting silly. "Twi…follow my voice. It's the voice of the citizens and the mayor needs her nap," Blitz says slowly leading Twilight away.

Twilight giggles drunkenly and suddenly hugged him and make the half-empty bottle slosh around. "Oh. This mayor needs her taxes collected. Would my strong citizen come to my…" Blazer immediately shuts it off at that point as they catch what Twilight meant overall.

"Still…" Arcane tries to start while forgetting that video of his mother. "…she might still get mad at me."

"Dad will remind her why she shouldn't be," Blazer says.

"You really want to risk mom's anger?" Arcane asks, keeping an eyebrow raised at him.

"Which one?" Blazer asks cheekily.

Arcane gives a slap upside the head at that. "I think we are going to do the jobs now."

"Heh," Blazer says smirking as he gets back to work.

"Boss, we caught the lieutenant that was selling death sticks in our turf," Blazer's communication says.

"Make an example out of them," Blazer orders.

Arcane ignores that as that job is over for them and goes over to his group. "So what do we have?"

"Fetching some cargo," Mevea says showing her tablet.

"The kicker is the cargo is something that the Coyote Riders, a small-time gang, has and are guarding it. This job is actually from the Eclipse. Blazer notes that he and my father have a deal going with them so try not to step on any toes with the Eclipse," Arcane informs.

"We have this bounty. Simple, easy," Dedra says showing hers of a turian with a ten thousand credit reward alive and five thousand dead.

"Any affiliations and who is paying?" Arcane asks.

"Aria…wanted for…pissing off the blue suns group. I say that's a good reason to be on Aria's hit list," Dedra reads off.

"Might be able to get some info from the blue suns on it if I ask my brother to help," Arcane says.

"You work on your own. Or pay up," Blazer spoke up while still working.

"Just want some info bro. After all, saves us all hassle if we upset them and them doing something to us provokes father," Arcane says.

Blazer tosses a tablet at him and knocks Dedra's head before she catches it. "Consider that a gift because I don't want everything blowing up."

"Oh, come on. Everything wouldn't blow up…on fire, yes," Arcane half-jokes.

Blazer rolls his eyes a bit amused but still kept working.

"What else?" Arcane asks looking over the tablet Blazer threw.

"Courier," Jaix says simply.

"Cargo or hoof message?" Arcane asks simply back.

"Hand message," Jaix says simply again.

Arcane nods. "What about the last one?" he asks looking to Nesa.

"Courier. Cargo. The other side of Omega," Nesa lists off.

"We can handle that. Thanks, bro," Arcane says over to the griffon who waves at them as they leave. "Which way is the exit?" he asks as they look around in the hallway as the door shuts closed.

* * *

Arcane hums as they all stand outside of the front entrance to Aria's club, each one of them looking over the maps and the jobs. "Might be best to split up on each of these. If you guys find any other jobs on the way, take them. We are going to need every credit. Dedra, you are going to see what the parts we need for the ship cost us before doing yours. Rather have a good list to work off from so we know what to work towards. After that, we can meet up at the bar. Do you guys hear a crackling sound? Anyway, sound good?" Arcane asks, turning around to look at the rest after marking the cargo location on his map.

Dedra hums as she brings up the current listing on the omnitool, looking over what she has. "A bit more, but I can find out on the way. Anything else boss?" she asks, typing in a few more items. An annoying buzzing noise sounding out behind them.

"Yeah…" Arcane slowly starts, looking at his map. "Try…not to step on any toes of the merc groups and Aria. We really don't want another Spike incident with her."

Mevea smirks. "Shouldn't be too hard if they are busy angry at someone else. Seriously, what is that crackling noise?" she calls out as the buzzing and crackling noises grew louder until a computer behind them explodes. All of them taking cover and aiming at the spot before frowning at the empty terminal, now destroyed. "That…was weird."

"Let's just ignore that," Arcane instructs.

All of them start to put their weapons away, but stood on edge just in case. "So I guess we just walk on normal now to our missions?" Jaix asks, turning to their captain who seems to be slightly unconcerned a random electronic just exploded right by them.

Arcane nods slowly, keeping one of his eyes on the broken piece of tech. "Yeah. I suggest we get moving before someone decides to take a potshot at us," he advises before turning and walking off. "The last one to the bar buys drinks," he calls off grinning before opening his wings and flying off.

"Hey! No fair! You have wings!" Dedra calls after the flying alicorn while they hear laughter. "I am so not paying. See ya guys," she says before running off with a wave to the nearby skycar and hops in. Jaix following as he gets into the other one nearby while Dedra takes off with him following.

Mevea raises a scaled eyebrow before turning to Nesa. "I don't know where you need to go specifically, but I need to speak to this guy about the cargo." Nesa simply nods as she watches the turian walk back into the small market doorway before it shuts behind her.

Nesa then hums before walking up to the skycar depot as another one flies in and lands. Her hand scrolls the terminal nearby as she finds the district where the Blue Suns' HQ is located.


	5. Chapter 5: Dangerous Work

Arcane hums happily as he flies through Omega. His flight path taking him away from the designated skycar and truck's floating roadways. His eyes looking over the small gauges and numbers all within his vision as a sort of HUD for a fighter jet.

His mother did explain that all pegasus has this innate ability to help them fly. But she did mention that what they all see is unique to the pony. This ranges from their personality, experience, and what is recognizable to them. Such as, for example, mommy Rainbow who described it more of a rainbow pattern and merely altitude and speed. Which is all she needs to fly. His father, however, describes his as more of the CFA-44 Nosferatu's cockpit screens and gauges back in the days of the war. Though, he mentioned they changed when he got used to the two he pilots for training recruits and the occasional scout mission which were the ADF-01 Falken and X-02 Wyvern. Now, it is more of a combination of the two. Going so far as to describe how his vision seems to be recognizing what's good on both of them and using only those but still has all the information that those two jets display, even if he might not need it all the time.

Blitz eventually became a prime case study for this by both pegasus scientists and Twilight.

Arcane kept looking around in the meantime. His target is a small cargo station. Though his eyes have already looked over almost thirty areas and none of them were it. But what else can he expect from a station of so much trade, both legal and illegal? Rounding an interaction, he kicks off a large cargo truck to turn, his eyes again looking up and down from the highway to see what cargo areas contain his mark. Even making a fly by some of them and getting weird looks from the crew and guards working at the areas. But then he passes one and stops mid-flight to look back and see an insignia on a guard's arm. One of a coyote.

Arcane hums before flying upward and surveys the cargo area. His eyes spotting the ten guards watching from small walkways and doors. Then he sees the workers of the area that all had their own insignias and were moving one of the containers around. He was about to land before deciding to watch what happens. He then sees them stop the cargo and open the door to it. Two workers going in and pulling out another, smaller, container. Arcane smirks to himself before closing his wings and lands hard, bending the metal slightly under his hooves and making everyone turn to face him.

Arcane hums and spins to look at everyone and where they are. "Okay. I will make this simple. All I want is that crate," he calls put, pointing a hoof towards the smaller one still hooked up. "Everything else is yours, you can be free to do more, possibly, illegal activities, and walk away with your life. By the way, mother bucking sith here," he chuckles, waving a hoof around and hears rifles and pistols click and hum.

Arcane now frowns as he turns an eye to one at the main doorway. "I am giving you all one chance. Drop whatever weapon you have and walk away. Continue and you won't see your cozy apartment," he warns, taking a look around at all the expressions being made, noticing only a few seem shaky at best. "Oh and I am not leaving without that cargo," he adds, pointing to it.

Another round of clicks and hums sound out to which Arcane sighs while his horn becomes encased in magic. "Did I forget to mention I am also a mother bucking alicorn?" he asks almost rhetorically, his armor pieces flapping slightly from the magical aura flying off of him.

Two guys become smart people at that point while the rest opened fire. Arcane's magical and barrier shields flashed with every hit as he moves to hide behind some large crates. He then redirects his shields to cover the other side, bullets either disintegrating on impact or bouncing off into lumps of metal onto the ground.

Arcane breathes in carefully as he looks to those he can see while his horn becomes brighter. Strong small beams of magic shot out from the tip and flies through the air, striking the guns out of their hands. The guns clatter onto the ground below from the walkway while the men all shake their hands from the impact. Then taking cover from any subsequent magic blast that he might send out as they peek out from time to time. But Arcane didn't stop there as he looks to how the walkways are built and start to use his magic on the braces and anchors. Loud squeaking echoing throughout the area before they all look to see the bolts coming loose and start to run. Only half wasn't quick enough as the walkway fell apart into a heap, those under it also being crushed by the falling scraps of metal.

Fourteen.

A few landed on top and almost folded as they landed hard onto the bars and beams of metal, a cry of pain and grunts coming out of their pained mouths. Arcane uses his magic and activates a grenade on each of them, the beeps echoing throughout the bay area. Cries of surprises coming those that are down and out, while they try to reach back and unhook the grenades to get rid of them. But only one was successful as the rest exploded either still stuck on the belt or in the hand, blowing a large chunk out of those now trapped. The one successful throwaway sent his own into a random direction, just wanting to get it away from him. But he tossed it near some fuel for the cargo lift that causes the tanks to explode, sending a fiery ball of explosion and sharp heated metal flying everywhere. Two more were taken down, pointed tips of metal embedded in their backs or poking out the front as they fall face down.

Nine.

Now that there was no more gunfire towards his open and blindspots, he moves his shield in front of him, making it smaller and only covering the edges of the crate he is hiding behind. Already he can feel his magic starting to strain from the initial gunfire, but now that everything is smaller, and there are fewer of them, it should be much easier to handle the magical flow. Arcane lifts his head slightly, peeking above the bullet-ridden crate, and sees the rest hiding behind the many crates and guardrails that line the area. He then pulls his head back and looks around before spotting a rifle that was tossed when the walkway came crashing down. He proceeds to use his magic and lift it up, keeping it low to the ground before it flies off behind the group in the air.

Now Arcane frowns as he realizes he won't have that good an aim and so waits. Someone then peeks out from behind a crate in the far back and he adjusts the aim before firing a burst of bullets towards him. The bullets whizzing by past the dock worker's head and causing him to duck back behind the safety of his crate. Arcane can only presume that he is looking where that is coming from. He then adjusts a little more to the side and fires off another round. A flare of blue shields lights up from around the corner and Arcane pulls the trigger, keeping a steady stream of fire on that position till the shields were gone and then a body crumpled to the ground.

Eight.

The gun above clicks empty and Arcane clicks his tongue, tossing it away into the void below. He then ducks behind his crate again as he thinks, trying to figure out how to get all these guys at once before blinking and facehooving. He's not only a mother bucking alicorn. He's a mother bucking idiot.

A few of the remaining workers and Coyotes peek out, trying to see what Arcane will do next before they see a large pulsing wave of light coming from behind the crate. The light becoming brighter as they all try to figure out what Arcane is planning to fire at them next. It was then answered when a large magical shockwave occurred, blasting and pushing away the smaller crates to send them flying over the edge. While the larger ones were pushed back hard, the ones hiding behind them sent onto their asses and knocked out.

Arcane pants carefully, trying to get his breathing under control as his horn sizzles from the tip. He slowly peeks over the edge of his crate cover and sees the bodies on the ground, unmoving. He grins as he walks out, but keeps his shield up just in case. A small clicking coming from the armor on his back as he takes out his lightsaber. He keeps looking over all the bodies, making sure none are moving before going to the crate he was supposed to grab.

Arcane hums when he reaches it. He then lifts a hoof and taps the door and hears the classic metal knocking noise. He nods to himself before opening it and sees a chained down crate inside. Arcane tilts his head but shrugs, thinking its not his problem once he delivers this thing. So he closes the door again and pulls it to the only undamaged air truck left on the platform.

As he was pulling, he suddenly hears a click from the side and looks to see one of the men finally up. A pistol in his hand that lets loose a bullet. Arcane's horn flaring as he tries to bring the shield back up but it was too late as two of them slips through. But luckily, they hit his horn plate, breaking and chipping it. Arcane glares as he turns his head back to the man to fire off a magical blast at him, sending his body flying away into the metal scrap heap into a crumpled mess. Arcane breathes out carefully before making sure none of the rest were waking up and hurries to pull the crate into the truck.

After doing so, he puts in the coordinates for the drop off zone before sending it away. He smiles as the truck locks itself up and flies off into the highway stream. He nods to himself before opening his wings and flying off. His mind wondering if the others have beaten him back to the bar already.

* * *

Dadea hums, typing and scrolling through her omnitool for the list of parts and upgrades they would need for the ship. Which reminds her, they would need to make a name for it soon. At the moment, however, she is walking through the market and taking in the amount of stuff on sale. Or just overpriced pieces of crap. Dadea even thinks that the captain would be shaking all those guys down and making sure they don't do this again. But he seems too nice for that. Her scrolling came to one of the important parts they need which are a stabilizer. As she looks around, she sees quite a few stalls with terminals for large stabilizers, but she needs something a little better. Not something for a capital or cargo ship. Dadea walks up and looks through whatever these stalls have, but leaves just as quickly. After five of them, she was starting to get frustrated at this point. All of what she saw is mostly crap. It would either be too powerful or weak to keep their ship together.

"Dammit. Nothing here works," she complains, giving one last scroll as she walks away without even seeing the last few items. Already knowing it's the same crap from before.

"Looking for something specific?" a voice asks.

Dadea, hearing that, looks back to see a salarian and, judging by his gear, he was with Eclipse. "Yeah. You saying you might have something?" Dadea asks.

"You look like someone looking for something very important. Enough to blow off all the ship parts traders. So, in my conclusion, something that is in a small range and precise control," the salarian guesses.

"Judging by your style, Eclipse. Do you know what is in dock C7?" Dadea asks and the salarian gets on his omnitool to look.

"This…this is unprecedented. I have never seen this kind of ship before," the salarian tries to say, unable to come up with a concrete answer.

"It's a prototype and we are trying to upgrade it with better than the initial loadout," Dadea informs.

The salarian hums as he looks through the ship's information. "No real information in the database, created just a month ago, and all custom built based on the available part listings. Shape is based on alliance…no. A hybrid. Equestrian? As they have only made one official line of ships for their fleet."

"What about the Dark Line of ships? Isn't that the main design they use?" Dadra asks.

"Yes, but the original ship of the series wasn't created by them," the salarian says.

"So, you think you can find something for it?" Dadea asks.

The salarian hums as he quickly scrolls through the part listings and then smiles. "Are you looking for a gravity stabilizer to handle a ship of this style?"

"Amongst other things," Dadea informs.

"I can speak to contacts. I have a stabilizer that can fit your needs at the moment. However, the other parts that you say you need will need time to come in," the salarian admits.

"That's fine. We aren't going anywhere soon. So on delivery, payment?" Dadea asks, crossing her arms while holding an intrigued look on her face. Already this was turning out to be fruitful.

"Yes. After all, who knows if it is correct until you look at the information yourself. I shall have the stabilizer sent to your docking bay and you can accept or decline it once you have the time," the salarian informs, tapping away at his notepad to place the order.

"Nice doing business with you," Dadea says smirking as she walks away.

* * *

Jaix slowly breathes out as he looks over the lower wards. Crowds of many species walking around to the point of covering each other. This even made it hard to track the intended target with how the faces seem to blend in when layered over the top of one another. But Jaix just kept looking, holding up the contract picture in his hand and keeping an eye on the crowd past it. Possible matches coming up, but it wasn't them.

Already, he has been standing on this crate for a while now, acting very obvious to the large crowd of citizens and passersby that he was hunting. But he wanted this. His eyes weren't just scanning the faces. He was also watching their actions. He then takes out his blaster as he sees another possible match but something felt off. This one possible match is looking around much more than usual at the little stalls. It was like this one turian was watching for someone. When the gaze lands on Jaix, Jaix stares back and the turian felt the empty cold gaze as if there was a flame behind it. And it wasn't happy to see them.

The turian immediately turns and pushes others aside. As he throws them to the ground, Jaix jumps down and chases after him. A steady jog as he holds his blaster up and at the ready. The turian looks behind him and freaks out with a terrified expression as he sees Jaix calmly walking towards him. And Jaix watching as he bumps and almost falls over from the many pedestrians around him. It hardly phased Jaix as the turian acted like a bumbling idiot. The biggest thought in Jaix mind while chasing the guy was what did he do to get such a big bounty.

The turian now topples over something as Jaix steps over the fallen over parts and crates. Still following the bounty as he smashes into a door and tries to open it, but it kept coming up to an error. Jaix raises a scaled eyebrow and looks up to see Dadra waving at him while leaning over the edge of the second story. Her omnitool lit up as it sends out sparks. His target flinches away as he shakes his hand in pain and turns to see Jaix.

He starts to blather away but Jaix didn't want to hear any of it and instead just hits him across the head with the gun. Dadra smiling down at him as Jaix places a bounty marker on the chest of the turian. Then dragging him by the leg and starts to head towards Aria. He certainly didn't want to stay for what she might do though. For what he thought was worse than being shot on sight.

* * *

Nesa waits outside the elevator as she stares at the map. She watches as the marker for the address came up and she starts to walk. Her suit drawing some attention, but they merely continue on, not wanting to get on her bad side with those weapons on her hips. Though, she starts to notice all the troubling signs. For one, every single room was double occupied with two tenants at least. Second is the third time of seeing the same people walking around the spot as if they are on a set path. And third, is her destination. A large metal door, big enough to house a small ship, but still marked as an apartment.

Omega does have everything.

Nesa steps up to the door and taps the controls, trying to call the intercom. She digs into her suit and takes out the handwritten letter from Blue Suns. One of the few times they use this for a reason. She holds up the letter to the camera as the intercom buzzes.

"What is…" the voice stops before Nesa steps up to the door. "Let's make this quick."

The door creaks open and Mesa looks around at the many crates lying around while five laser points were trained on her head and chest. "Blue Suns need a few liquidizer guns, huh?" a man in a mix of the armor of the three factions asks. He then looks to her and hums at her attire. "We have two. They have to pay for the rest of getting it shipped quickly," he informs, not really sounding amused.

Nesa just stares at him, hardly moving as she didn't want to risk too many holes in her body.

"Glad we understand each other," the man quickly says, turning around and heading for another door. "I will give you the contact burn numbers when you need to check up as it will be a while."

Nesa still didn't say anything as someone tosses her a scrap of paper from up above and she snatches it out of the air.

"Paper is hard to come by. Don't ruin it…actually, do. You need to burn that afterward," the man calls from beyond the door.

Nesa wordlessly turns and walks away, feeling that her job is done. Even hearing her omnitool beeping for a message and she knew what it was. Blue Suns just got the invoice.

Simple and they got numbers to a dealer that doesn't want to be found it seems by electronic means as much as possible. Now she has to head to the bar and catch a drink.

* * *

Mevea sighs as she leans back in the truck's driver seat. She is right now waiting for the cargo to be loaded. What her luck it turned out to be a little relief supply for a section of Omega under a mini civil war. Which should be done in a week, but it has been going on for a while. So they need something in the meantime.

She looks in the camera view again and sees the cargo workers locking up the door and tapping it. She nods and starts to drive off. For all these jobs, she wasn't expecting to be this kind of delivery driver. Now she's actually hoping to be fired upon so she has an excuse to just turn this truck upside down and drop the cargo before flying away without landing. It might not pay as much, but she doesn't want to die from a bullet while in a delivery truck.

Starting to fly above the highways, she goes for the long-range routes, intended to reach the furthest reaches of the station only and will disable your vehicle if you stray out of the path. So it was perfect for her. And with so little traffic, she put the pedal to the meal, pushing her into the seat. She also didn't want to be last to the bar. She didn't want to pay for drinks like this.

Mevea slowly breathes out, remembering her sith training to calm her mind, but still, have a goal in mind. She focuses on her destination, thinking about how it might play out and comes up with many ways out of if. But those paths were dwindling as she focuses on how the area might be. As she approaches her exit, she spots the air being more murky and smoky. An orange tint to them.

She frowns heavily as she exits out of the highway and starts to head to the coordinates listed. She then brings up her omnitool and reads through the mission and how it is worded. Then closing it as she smiles. She approaches a large bridge of two small residential towers and goes for the left. Flying towards the back areas, she sees a crowd of people waiting by the landing pad and frowns at the sight. When it looks like they might want a ride, she quickly flies above it and locks the thrusters. Then she quickly presses the controls and opens the back. Mevea starts to grin more before shifting the truck around and merely slides and drops the heavy cargo box onto the pad, the people backing away when it lands. Gunfire starts to pelt the side of her truck and she frowns towards the annoyance as she turns back to the original position and hits all thrusters again. Her boxy vehicle disappearing into a small broken section of the highway as she heads back for the main areas.

Mevea sighs in relief as she relaxes in her seat. Job is done and now expected to get paid for an easy job. Not as much, but good enough to live by. But now a bigger problem arises. Her mind swirls to the fact they have nothing else and have to find more jobs. But seeing as this is Omega, they might get lucky.


	6. Chapter 6: The Hunt For More

Arcane frowns as he sat on the floor at the bar, his hooves trying to feel and work the horn plate on his head. He didn't find anyone else at the bar so he can easily summarize that he's the first one there and won't have to pay. He groans in pain as he felt something dig into his horn and frowns annoyed at the offending piece even though he can't see it.

His hooves slowly work at the part, trying to get the piece out of his horn before groaning again when it touches a sensitive part. "Dang it. The one spot he had to hit."

"Hey, cap," Dadea calls as she and Jaix walk up. "Got done with ours. Anything bad on your end?" she asks as they sit on the stools.

Arcane huffs, still working at the armor piece. "Well, one of those idiot goons almost got me. Hit the plate though and now a piece is stuck in me and I can't get this stupid thing off me without causing great pain," he angrily explains before smiling to her. "Other than that, nothing too bad. What about the prices?" he asks calmly.

Dadea sighs as she slides off the stool and walks over to him, holding a hand on his head to hold him steady. She hums as she looks closely at the shredded part of the armor and spots a shard of metal digging into his horn. "Jaix, hold his head steady…and make sure he doesn't shake," Dadea says to the trandoshan who blinks toward them and then gets up. Arcane blinking as well, as Jaix wraps an arm around his neck and under his chin, holding his head straight up.

Dadea smirks while morphing her omnitool into a pair of mini pliers and leans in close. "This won't hurt at all boss," she says getting it closer to the shard and digs into his horn.

"YEOW!" Arcane yells as he felt the heated hard light dig around and grab onto the metal. "Take it easy!" he orders, trying to keep still. The pressure building around the spot as Dadea starts to pull at the shard. "Oh…not there!" Arcane calls when he felt the light bump against the inside of his horn hard and makes his whole body take in a shiver. He desperately tries to hold himself still while the two worked. Then he feels a strong building pressure against the wound until it was relieved.

"Got it!" Dadea cheers as she holds up the piece and looks closer at the small shard. "Geez. Too much trouble for this little guy, huh?" she asks, trying to see if there were more pieces. Only to find none while Jaix lets go of him.

Arcane groans as he rubs his horn. "Thanks," he sighs, finally able to slide off the horn armor piece. "Note to R&D, make better armor around sensitive areas," he says to himself, looking at the stricken spot that left a small gash in it.

"So what was everyone's payday?" Nesa asks as she steps up and sits beside them.

Arcane smiles. "Got mine. A full ten thousand."

"Got the prices and part we so desperately need. Oh, and helping Jaix grab a guy. He disappeared a minute later," Dadea explains, gesturing to Jaix who hums while everyone looks to him leaning against the bar.

"Ten thousand," Jaix adds his reward to the pile.

Arcane smiles. "Now all that is left is Mevea with her reward."

"Here…five thousand," Mevea says frowning. All of them looking towards the turian as she held a frown at being the last one.

"So we got twenty-five thousand. We should put most of it towards upgrading our ship," Dadea says.

"Seconded…we need it. Especially the obvious one." Arcane agrees. "Anyone else disagrees?"

"We need to set some aside for food and ammo," Jaix adds.

"And basic supplies besides those," Nesa spoke up.

Arcane smiles. "Well, there is one I know you guys won't argue with. A round of drinks," he says tapping a hoof against the bar table. The bartender seeing them finally ready to have that round Arcane made and goes to grab them. "A toast to our first successful missions. Oh, and my big brother for getting us these missions in the first place."

"By the spirits, why not?" Mevea sighs, sitting down next to him and grabs the glass as they were each slide over one.

Dadea shakes her head and grabs a glass. "To our first success and your brother." Jaix hums as he holds up his. Nesa merely holding up hers.

"Here here," they all say and Arcane puts his glass down. The others drinking down the shots and slam the glasses down onto the table. "So…in the meantime, what are you guys going to do?" Arcane asks.

"I am going to our ship. Jaix, Mevea, you both come along. We might be doing business, but I don't want Eclipse messing with our ship when they deliver the goods," Dadea says collecting the credits.

Jaix and Mevea get up and start to follow her. "Good luck guys," Arcane says waving a hoof at them before turning to Nesa. "And you? Going for medical supplies? More missions?"

"What about you?" Nesa asks.

Arcane shrugs. "Might look around for some more missions, relax, take in the sights. Not usually off the planet for obvious reasons."

Nesa slowly nods before getting up and leaving. She taps his shoulder while taking the last glass and drinks away. "Enjoy yourself. I will see if other missions can be available for us."

Arcane nods while watching her leave and then sighs and hangs his head. His mind starts to swarm with what missions they might get and what might happen to them. He saw the little recording from Dadea of how Jaix just chased down the guy like nothing. While Mevea, without her knowing, had her truck record from emergency cameras on it. And what he saw was that they fired on her truck without her even landing. So if she was hit, it would have been worse and she might have been forced to land in time to heal up to make it back.

'There has got to be an easier way to make money,' Arcane thinks.

"Well, hello there. You looking for some company?"

Arcane sighs and turns around before stopping. "Hello?" he asks, looking around behind him.

"Down here."

Arcane slowly turns his head downward and sees a red unicorn mare looking up to him. Her outfit obviously was based on the dancers in the whole club but made for a pony for her hooves and tail. At best, he can describe it as something like a swimsuit from his angle as he looks down at the mare. But it seemed more like a full-body skin-tight suit with the chest area and flank cut out. Her chest exposing the fluffy coat built up, but seems more collected in that spot. The flank area wrapping around her plush size ass to her legs, leaving her flank free to the air for many to enjoy and watch. Skin pressing panties also covering over her flank, almost barely covering her protruding ponut that was partially shown on the sides and puffy pussy. Though for her crotch tits, he can only guess that they are half covered like the normal outfits and being pushed out slightly to show a bigger size than normal…or maybe smaller. The mare's light brown mane and tail blowing slightly in the artificial breeze. Her turquoise eyes staring up at him warmingly.

"A…" Arcane starts and the mare giggles.

"Any equestrian who comes by and sees me always asks the same thing," she giggles. "So, are you looking for some company? I doubt a pony like you, especially an alicorn no less, would want to be completely alone in a place like this. Being alone is more for the sleeping drunks and idiots who don't know where to keep their hands," she describes, nodding her head to the side and he sees the sleeping human in question. "Or would you rather have a more traditional flair?" she asks, looking over to a group of dancers obviously in wait in a corner as they give a wave at her while they smirk.

Arcane looks back to the mare and shakes his head to get rid of the surprising thoughts running through his mind. "Well…why the fuck not? Okay. I'll pay for an hour," he sighs and hangs his head.

The mare smiles as she hears a beep from her mini omnitool on her hoof and leads him down to a little room with only a bed, couch, and a table with a small bottle and glasses. The whole room is bathed in low red light and the lightning from the view of the window. "So where shall we start? I can do some fine dances for you and…?" the mare stops as she turns around and sees him already sitting on the couch and leaning back in it, looking like he's sleeping. "Are you okay?" she asks sounding concerned.

Arcane slowly breathes out. "I only bought an hour to get away from the noise. You can relax. Right now, I need to figure more things out before I can head out again," he explains, slowly turning his head back to her. "In the meantime, why not relax too? I would think you deserve it," he says shuffling over and makes more room for her.

The mare smiles gently and climbs up beside him and sits down on her flank as well. "You're a first. Usually, they tend to get grabby."

Arcane cracks open an eye at her. "Grabby huh? Who are your usuals?" he asks, his gaze trailing over her form and traces the lining of her outfit on her legs and flank. Even seeing two noticeable mounds pressing against the lower half of her outfit. But he quickly looks away when she looks at him. "They usually rough?"

The mare slowly nods. "Yeah. I get mostly humans. Seems they want a little of this flank," she jokingly says, giving a light tap to her slightly exposed flank. She then smiles up at him. "Next is Krogan and Asari. Rough and very loving at the same time. Though not as much exploring. But enough of my sex life. How about you?" she asks chuckling to him. "Only male alicorn around, you must get a lot of mares and maybe a few exotics," she winks with a flick of her tail.

Arcane scoffs and smiles. "Yeah. And all the trouble that came with it," he sighs. "Doesn't help I got gold diggers and those that didn't really want all the attention once they got into it. So…I mostly gave up," he sputters.

The mare gives a smirk. "Oh. Rumors were going around that Blitz's alicorn son was gay." Arcane slowly looks down at her and gives an unamused expression. "Yeah. Mostly forums and chats. But…" she starts smiling, "seeing as you are staring at my flank a lot, I doubt that," she says giggling at his small surprised expression on his face.

Arcane shakes his head and looks away while she leans over and giggles. "Not the right pony or girl in any case."

She bumps her flank against his and makes him stiffen up slightly. "Well, you bought my time. Maybe not for dancing or fucking, but I can be a good friend if you need. Might give you a discount next time if you are looking for it," she whispers teasingly before pointing between his legs. "And your friend agrees."

"Gah!" Arcane yelps, closing his legs and blushing as he tries to not be embarrassed. "Are you always this brash?"

She giggles again. "Only if you want me to. So…what else do you want to talk about?"

Arcane sighs and slowly relaxes again but keeps a leg up to hide her view of him. "You wouldn't happen to know any reputable contract and job brokers, do you? My team needs more missions to work with."

The mare hums as she brings a hoof to her chin. "There is this griffon…"

"That's my brother. Already got the first ones from him. Have to find the rest on my own," Arcane quickly interjects.

The mare sighs and hangs her head. "There is a salarian in the lower wards who is the go-between agent for stuff. Though, it's mostly talks when I listen in on calls," she winks, her ears flicking up to him and he smiles at the sight. "And there is a big one the merc groups are talking about. But they won't say much. If you want, you can ask them," she says shrugging. "I know it won't help you much…" she starts to apologize.

Arcane smiles at her. "Nah. You helped a ton. I can work from there and see what we can get. Next time our next round of missions are done, I'll buy another hour for you and give you a break. I actually like talking to someone who doesn't look or treat me like royalty."

She shrugs while waving a hoof around. "Please. On this station, your rank doesn't matter. It's all about surviving."

Arcane slowly nods and looks her over again. "What is your name? I forgot to ask all this time."

The mare hums calmly. "Ruby Daisy. Sounds like a stripper, huh?" she chuckles at.

Arcane chuckles along. "Yeah. But, to be honest, most of the names we all have can be turned into a porn star."

Ruby laughs. "That's true. I am sure even Princess Cadance already has a persona out there for one. And do," she says, still laughing.

Arcane blinks and leans towards her. "Sorry?"

Ruby hums as she notices the stare. "Really? You didn't know? Try looking up porn videos and movies on the princesses. Tons of them are on there. Really grew when the changelings became our allies," she informs.

Arcane slowly blinks and leans closer, taking a quick look around to make sure nopony else was listening. "And…Princess Twilight?"

Ruby raises an eyebrow amused, knowing he is her son. "Princess of Friendship. Take a wild guess where most of her genre lies when they make some. Famous is zebras."

Arcane slowly blushes bright red and starts to stare straight ahead. "I can never bring this up with her."

Ruby gives a comforting pat on his side. "Hey, it's all fake. Mostly by changelings and other actors who look very close to them is all. So relax. I doubt your mother would do that since she's married to Blitz. Now that's a hunk."

"That's my dad," Arcane points out.

Ruby still smiles. "I know. Want to just relax now?"

Arcane slowly nods, leaning back in the seat. "Hey…thanks for the information on the agent and groups. You saved me a lot of time and trouble."

Ruby shrugs, leaning back as well beside him. "It's no problem. My job is to make sure the customer leaves satisfied."

Arcane hums, looking towards the locked door. "Well, consider me satisfied," he says before closing his eyes to get some quick rest.

Ruby nods, giving small pats to his side. Though her eyes kept looking over his large form and notes he is actually big for his size alone, much less his age which she can guess is his early twenties. So she doesn't know what those mares were thinking. This stallion is a hunk and a very nice one at that.

"Please stop looking there."

Ruby snarks and giggles as he moves his leg back up.

* * *

"That…is one of the easiest jobs ever," Arcane states, looking down the Blood Pack hallway as a loose varren is running around and causing chaos. A crowd of soldiers trying to follow and catch it, but they can't as it jumps and runs on the walls from time to time. "Seriously…I thought it was worse from what that guy described."

Dadea yelps as it runs past and makes her land over his back. "Do you even know how varrens usually are? This one could be rabid."

"Nah…he's just bored," Arcane shrugs as he watches it run past again. "He thinks everyone is playing along. Clearly, the alpha hasn't got to him fully yet."

Dadea now sits on his back, watching as the varren kept tearing up the place. "So how the heck are we going to catch it? Your magic?"

Arcane smiles and steps in front of the path of the varren. "Nah. Just a hoof," he says raising a hoof and makes the varren slide to stop once it realizes Arcane wasn't moving. The other soldiers either sliding past after a failed dive or stopping behind it as well as they watch. Arcane chuckles as the varren sniff his hoof and he starts to pet it. "Yeah. Who's a good boy?" he playfully says, scratching it behind its ear. The varren pants happily, trying to lick at his hoof. "You're a good boy, aren't you?" Arcane kept teasing, moving his hoof to its stomach and scratching there. The varren easily falling and rolling over as its hindleg starts to kick around. Clearly enjoying all the attention it's getting. "Yeah. You're a big tough varren."

"Heh. You have done this before, haven't you?" an older krogan asks as he walks up.

"Of course. The family pet is a varren," Arcane informs.

The krogan roughly hums as he watches the varren fall to the pony's whims. "I already placed out the award for ten thousand to just wrangle this thing. But you make it look like child's play," he says before frowning to the rest of the Blood Pack members. "Why can't you pyjak shitstains do what he does? He's clearly not afraid of one measly varren and yet you all run with tails between your legs. If so, I might kick you out and just employ him. Seems he's got a good head on his shoulders."

"Who loves the scratches? Who loves the scratches?" Arcane still playfully asks the varren who has his tongue rolled out and panting away while on the ground. Dadea gives a shrug while sitting on Arcane's back as she looks apologetic to them all. "You do. Yes, you do."

"So pyjak, what is your pet varren's name?" the krogan asks.

Arcane smiles up to him. "Terran. He's my dad's pet. But became the family's. He's such a big happy loveable oaf," he desires, giving more scratches to the varren under his hoof.

The krogan stopped dead and stares at Arcane. "Tell me pyjak, is your father Blitzkrieg?"

Arcane gives a little grin. "Did I forget to mention my father is the commander of the entire military force around my home planet?"

"He is so much more than that," the krogan says as all the blood pack members looked afraid of Arcane now.

Arcane smiles and looks proud. "Yeah. He's a cool dad. One of the best. Isn't that right boy?" he asks lifting up the varren with a hoof on top of his leg and the varren barks, happily hanging onto him playfully.

The krogan slowly turns around and walks back into a room. "Let's get your pay," he calls.

Arcane smiles as he puts the varren down and it starts to follow him, running around and through his legs. While Dadea stays on his back, still apprehensive about the varren looking a little too happy.

The krogan hums as he grabs a credit chip off the table and tosses it to them. Dadea easily catching it and looking it over before pocketing it. "Ten thousand. As promised. If you are still interested, I got more jobs for you…and a favor to ask of you."

Arcane hums. "Okay…what are you asking for?"

The krogan sighs. "I got a couple of my guys who went rogue. They are using our name to get themselves rich and everything. I barely have time to hunt them down. Take care of them and I will pay seven thousand. Fair?" he asks with a huff.

Arcane smirks. "Even ten and it's a fair deal to me. I'm sure it's like one thousand for each head."

The krogan gives a low chuckle. "Can't anything past you. So yeah, ten of them. As for the favor, can you get me in contact with your father? Want to ask about his varren."

Arcane grins now. "Really? You want my dad…for Terran?"

"Prime breeding material kid. If we have a few varrens from that one, we would be unstoppable and highly regarded back home," the krogan explains.

Arcane stares at him before laughing. "I can get you the number, but you are not going to like the answer."

The krogan growls and narrows his stare at them. "And why's that?"

Arcane smirks. "Simple. Terran hasn't shown any interest in any females. In fact, he mostly is retired and just lounges around the house. Though he helps with my brothers and sisters and keeping them corralled while my moms are busy."

The krogan huffs and squeezes the table he is leaning against.

Arcane rolls his eyes before he brings up his omnitool and sends it to him. "There. His number. You can try it. But I doubt it will happen," he warns as the commander's own omnitool beeps. "We'll go take care of those guys now and be right back," he says turning and walking out.

The krogan slowly dials the number as the varren happily runs around them before he pets the little guy and pushes him back towards the sleepy and tired varren pack. "Sith Master Blitzkrieg's office. How can I help direct your call?" a hissing voice asks.

"I need to speak to him about his varren. Tell him it's the commander of the Blood Packs on Omega," the krogan replies.

"One moment," the voice says before there was a click then another pickup. "What is this? Another favor you guys want or repayment from me for busting up your wards?" Blitz asks, clearly sounding annoyed and disinterested.

"Hi dad," Arcane says over the call.

Soon Blitz's face appears on video, his expression seemingly stone face. "Ok. What did my son do this time?"

"Stopped a rampaging varren in our place," the krogan says simply.

"Ok. I don't need to send the fleet then," Blitz comments.

"That's just mean dad," Arcane says almost playfully.

"Really, I wanted to call you about your varren. Wanted to make an offer," the krogan explains.

Blitz raises an eyebrow as Terran comes in view and almost pushes him out of the way. "Terran, down boy," he orders and Terran sits down on his lap. "Fine. What's the offer?"

"Need some varrens bred from him. Hoping to gain some good strong ones for my group," the krogan explains. "I can get the females. All I need is the male."

"Terran," Blitz asks, leaning over to look closely at him. "Do you want to breed some females?"

Terran turns his head to look at him like he's daft and jumps off his lap.

"There's your answer," Blitz shrugs.

The krogan grunts annoyed before Arcane leans over into view. "Oh, Terran. Can you come back, boy?"

Terran barks and kicks Blitz's chair away and leans onto his desk. His face a little too close. "Silly boy. Can you do it for me, please? Besides, you need a break," Arcane asks smiling.

Terran stares at him before giving a rough bark and sits down behind the desk. All before Blitz uses his magic and rolls his chair back into view. "I'll take that as a yes," he says sighing.

"Do you want to bring him here or take the females there?" Arcane asks.

"Best to be here. Besides…we have the magic and we know how regular varrens can get," Blitz explains and the krogan chuffs in agreement. "Yeah. Don't want to risk a literal planet exploding here. So, will see them soon. And don't do anything to tick us off or I will order Admiral Spike to make a bombardment on your ass."

"Oh, he's not joking about that part," Arcane says smiling before walking away again.

"Also, do I need to know why that girl is riding you?" Blitz calls as Arcane leaves.

"Varren around us. She's a little scared. No biggie," Arcane calls back.

Blitz hums and the krogan hum back. Then they both turn off the call as Blitz looks to Terran and Terran stares back. "Sure. Listen very well to the kids but not me. What do the foals have that I don't?" he asks sarcastically to the varren.

Terran whines cutely up to him before panting as normal and then laying down.

Blitz groans and hangs his head. "Yeah. I can't compete with the foals' cuteness."

"Nope. But you do have handsomeness," Twilight says walking in. Terran quickly noticing her and walks out while shutting the door behind him with a leg.

Blitz groans and lands his face down on the table. "Seems the kids beat me before they have even grown up in one area. Controlling Terran."

Twilight giggles and Blitz looks over to her tiredly. "And it seems our son is gaining traction much faster than expected."

Blitz nods while looking her over. "Did your flank get bigger?"

Twilight grins. "Why do you think I'm here?" she asks, using her magic to shut down the room.

Blitz slowly grins along. "Best part of the days."


	7. Chapter 7: Dark Signs

"How many siblings do you even have?" Mevea questions.

Arcane smirks as he walks alongside her, Dadea already having gotten off. "I officially lost count and the only one who keeps count for consensus reasons is my mother."

"How many moms do you have then?" Mevea asks.

Arcane smirks even more now. "By my count, a lot. Besides my own mother, my dad went for like fifteen of them."

"Twenty-one," Dadea corrects.

"It's amazing that you kept a better count than me…wait. How do you know that?" Arcane asks, turning to her curiously.

"Social media accounts," Dadea informs.

Arcane's ears droop down and frown. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Because your father is very famous and one of the leading people in the mercenary field to the point he rents out entire fleets and your birth mom is a diplomat at the Citadel," Dadea informs.

Arcane raises an eyebrow to her and she shrugs. "You know what…let's just get this over with and not look at social media accounts."

"Is this you as a little kid wearing his sunglasses?" Dadea teases as she looks at the photo and Mevea snarks.

"Don't look at that!" Arcane yells while he pounces at her and rushes to turn off her omnitool.

"Oh, who is the stuffed camel?" Dadea asks, trying to hold him back.

Arcane screams out as he slams on her arm and shuts it off. "I need to tell my mothers to take those two photos off media. Mr. Sandy is not to be…" he stops as he notices the smirks of the two. "Shut up. Not…a word," he orders, pointing a hoof to them.

"Tell us about Mr. Sandy," Mevea says smirking.

"Not…a word!" Arcane repeats, bit ticked off and considering wanting to call his mothers right now to take off the photo.

Dadea giggles while she turns off the omnitool. "Aye aye…captain," she snickers at the end and Arcane gives an annoyed frown. "Come on. It's harmless fun," she jests as she wraps an arm around his neck. "Be happy. You look cute back then and now you're a big softy badass," she points out, giving a few hard pats to his chest.

Arcane raises an eyebrow as he gives a dry look. "Softy?"

Dadea grins. "Well…yeah. You are soft…and cuddly to the touch…" she offers, giving a shrug.

Arcane sighs and hangs his head. "I just know, one of these days, I will give up on you calling me cute and cuddly and just let you pet me."

"I'll take that bet. Lots of good material to work with," Mevea butts in and Arcane snorts while glaring at her.

Arcane groans before walking ahead of them. "Let's just get this over with. It can't be too hard to find some assholes using their name."

Dadea still gives some snickers. "How do you want to play it?"

Arcane stops and he turns his head to the two, holding an evil grin that unnerves them slightly.

* * *

"Humiliating…" Mevea whispers, leaning against the small stall counter with Dadea holding her own frown as she stocks the stall's shelves.

"Thanks for this by the way," Arcane whispers to the owner as they wait in the small storage room. "And perfect payback too. A few minutes, right?"

The owner nods while peeking past his wings, watching his two comrades work the place before some men walk up in armor and some guns on their hips. Mevea gives a bored sigh while lifting her head up. "Welcome to Liquid Rock. How can I help you?" she asks tiredly, but she momentarily eyes their weapons and notes where each is for a moment.

"The protection. Time to pay up," the lead one says, slamming a hand on the counter and making her jump back.

Mevea gives a fake scared expression. "L…Let me get the owner and…" she stutters as she points shakily behind her.

"Better hurry your ass up," he spouts annoyed.

Mevea slowly turns and goes to the door where Arcane and the owner is hiding behind. The owner then passes off a credit chip between the door crack and she walks back without wasting too much time to piss these guys off. As she hands over the chip, Dadea moves up behind them and drops something from her pocket and quickly goes back to looking like she is working. The clattering making the group turn towards the noise and her with their guns raised and Dadea to back off with a fearful expression.

"Whoa…I just dropped something…okay?" she offers while stepping away and Mevea taking one step back from behind the counter after seeing how much of a distance away she is.

The one holding the credits scoffs and they pocket their guns and start to walk away. "Better watch yourself. Cause I might…"

At that moment, Arcane presses a signal on his omnitool and the device whirs to life, opening up some slots before electrical arcs come out and dance across the men's bodies. All of them screaming out in pain as Dadea smirks and takes out the pistol she was hiding with Mevea grabbing the shotgun from under the counter. Arcane chuckles as he comes out of the supply closet while the machine does its job and then quits. Which allows the men to drop to the ground either knocked out or completely dazed.

"Great first test," Arcane compliments to Dadea who smiles at him.

Mevea spins the shotgun around before bonking him on the head with the hilt. "Still humiliating you made us do this."

Arcane groans and rubs his head with a hoof. "Hey. Females look more vulnerable. You can't deny that."

Mevea scoffs at him while the owner, a volus, comes out and looks over the change and damages. "Hey. Be happy we aren't charging you for this. Hope that excuses the damage we did," she says placing the shotgun back under the counter.

Arcane smiles at the two. "Either way, we got a couple of these guys…five. So five more to go. Let's hunt them down," he says happily before seeing Dadea already grabbing their omnitools and downloading their last bits of data and locations. "Where we headed?"

Dadea slowly smirks. "You won't believe this cap."

Arcane leans over before smirking as well. "Oh…this will be fun."

* * *

The krogan grunts quietly as he looks to see the door opening and the three mercenaries he just hired walk on in. Five bodies being dragged behind them in a biotic-like aura as he sees the fluffy leader's horn glowing in the same color. "Five bodies, hold the weapons," Arcane jokes while dropping the five in front of him and making them kneel before the krogan.

The krogan growls in a low tone before turning around and grabbing the handle of his shotgun on the table. A slow small grinding noise sounds out as he pulls the gun to himself and steps up to the first in line. The guy only had a second to look up before being blasted and leaving a stump where his head used to be. The other guys now waking up and each one was blasted as the krogan walks the line. Not even bothering to look as he pulls the trigger four more times. Loud bangs echoing throughout the room before it ends.

"Five heads, five thousand. Think you can find the rest?" he asks, reaching into a pocket of his armor and takes out five credit chips.

Arcane smiles while Dadea takes the five pieces and sends them to their account. "Oh. We know where they are," he says before smirking to Mevea who nods and walks into the middle of the room.

"Where? And what is she doing?" the krogan questions, eyeing the turian as she takes out something from her small bag hanging on her hip and throws it to the ground. A simple walk back shows a smirking expression. "…you must be joking!" he yells in pure rage, realizing the location now.

Dadea activities the bomb and blows up the section of the floor, showing another room under it that lead to a crowded apartment full of boxes and supplies, but also five more guys looking quite stunned and dazed from the explosion on the ground.

The krogan yells out in a rage as he charges and jumps down the hole. "You fucking pyjaks!" they hear before loud banging from the shotgun sounds out along with clattering of boxes, and furniture being tossed from the hole back into the mercenary room. "Right under our tails?! You have…the nerve…to cross…us!" Each break in the last line separated by the shotgun shooting each round into possibly a kill shot.

Heavy panting sounds as the krogan comes back up and gives a growling huff. "Pansies. Clean it up!" he orders to his men who jump down into the home after coming out of their hiding places. The krogan grumbles as he grabs some stuff from his other pocket and tosses them a few chips. "There. Five thousand. Figured that's fair for letting me handle them…and ten more for keeping this quiet," he growls, tossing a ten grand chip towards Dadea who catches that as well.

Arcane smiles gently. "Wouldn't have it any other way. Now…about this other mission?"

The krogan grumbles one last time as he goes back to sitting on the table before huffing. "Here's the lowdown. All the groups on this station were contracted by Aria to clean up a possible killer group down in the water treatment center. We already lost twenty people to them so each sent a group of ten down there. We never heard back. Ten more were sent and they never reported either. You need to head down there and figure out what happened. Pay is twenty to thirty depending on what you find."

Arcane smiles broadly. "Fair to me. Fair to you two?" he asks, looking to the two beside him.

Dadea smiles. "Yeah. Fine here."

Mevea sighs. "Yeah. Good with that."

"We will bring another along for this one," Arcane adds on with a wave of his hoof. "No problem."

"I don't care. Aria wants to know what happened. So get down there and find out," the krogan orders and the three turn and walk off.

"Jaix?" Dadea asks once they were far enough away. "Maybe with some supplies and guns?"

"Fully loaded. They took down sixty guys no problem. Which means we need to prepare for more than that," Arcane points out. "I don't want to be caught down there and face like a hundred of them with just one spare blaster pack."

Dadea nods before calling Jaix and walking to the side to get some better volume. Mevea, however, looks to see Arcane now having a slight frown on his face. "What are you thinking?"

Arcane slowly looks to her with a questioning look. "Thirty guys each time…and none of them told what was going on. Normally you would hear screams or a distress signal and call."

Mevea now crosses her arms and frowns. "You are thinking trap."

Arcane nods. "Something might be jamming us down there and we might not find it. So lets at least be prepared to shout and everything. And any ambush."

Mevea slowly nods. "I'll bring the lightsaber."

"And that spare battery they gave us. You might need it if its an EMP and not a jammer," Arcane adds on while thinking with a hoof to his chin.

* * *

Dadea hums as she inputs the code to the spillway door. A rather short and simple one. Mevea right behind her in her sith armor and blaster in hand, her lightsaber hanging from her belt. The turian's keen eyes looking around the spillway corridor and even looking down into the waterway below the catwalk to see if there is anything in the slow-moving and very shallow water. Jaix right behind them all and having an assault rifle in hand, his eyes scanning the connecting catwalks and crisscrossing waterways behind them. And overseeing it all is Arcane in the middle of all of them. His large form keeping oversight of everything as he cranes his head around and even peers down towards the bottom of the door.

"Any loss in pressure?" Arcane asks, remembering the map that showed doors leading to another venting area that would lead to outside space beyond that room.

Dadea hums as she reads off the small interface. "Nope. The readings are fine. Good pressure, oxygen, and nitrogen."

Arcane takes a deep breath. "Then open it and let's see the damage."

Dadea nods before activating the door, the large metal wall clanking with a loud thudding start. All of their heads turning to the lower area and watch as murky water spills out and fills the waterway a little. But then their eyes narrow as a very faint red stream starts to pour through and back into the waterways. Arcane opens his wings and jumps up to the catwalk, his horn lighting up as the door kept opening till they see the source of the red liquid. A hand drops down into view once the door slides past and they all see the body and pile it is on top of.

About fifteen bodies, in various states of dismemberment, different armor types from the three groups, and almost caked in dried and wet blood. And the smell. What doesn't help is the strong stench coming from the pile as they hold a hand or hoof to their nose.

"Aw…geez. What the heck in…" Arcane stops in his questioning as the door fully opens and they all gaze beyond to see bodies scattered everywhere in the same conditions.

All of them slowly walk into the large collection room. An outcropping rising up from the center hosting some current placements of a flamethrower and machine guns stood facing a larger door on the far end. Two bodies seemingly trapped and cut in half under it. One body with a hand on the controls near the door, possibly making a last-second closing. Two rocket launchers placed on the catwalks near the main door aimed down towards the entrance of the larger airlock door.

"Spread out. Search every one of them," Arcane orders and everyone either jumps down and looks at the bodies or walks around to see if anything else is amiss. Arcane then brings up his omnitool and tries to hail Aria and the krogan. "This is AH!" he yells as he heard the loudest screech from the radio and holds a hoof to his ear. "Ow…" he groans, rubbing at them. "Dadea…what's the status on coms?" he calls over to the girl as she checks on the controls.

Dadea gives a concerned look to him before switching tasks and checking the signal. "Blame the place, sir. It's fucking thick. Can't even get a regular radio broadcast in here," she mutters frowning before returning to check on the controls. Her hand slowly taking the dead arm off of it and looking closely to make sure there is no damage.

Arcane groans. "No wonder they didn't find out anything. And this is the perfect place for an ambush."

Jaix hums as he looks over a ripped open corpse. The armor being shredded apart and gashes in the body. "This was no person. It was an animal. Too many sharp claws…and teeth marks," he notes, pulling some cloth away to see the large bite marks. "I say…around a foot of muzzle. But I can't do much else without a footprint at least. And this water isn't helping," he informs, taking a quick look around at how much the flowing water is wiping away the blood and any potential marks.

Mevea huffs as she looks over the knocked over mounted machine guns and frowns. "Half the ammo is gone. They went down with a fight. I bet the other ones are around half as well," she says, looking at the flamethrower and takes out the canister to weigh it.

"I got the launcher up here with two missiles missing," Arcane calls down, looking over the locked down rocket launcher and notes the ones still there. "Got three left so maybe they didn't want to blow the place up that much."

"Considering that there is one more door beyond this one that leads to space, very bloody likely," Dadea jokes and shakes her head at. "Reading about half the normal atmosphere though. Should I equalize and open it?"

"Hold…" Arcane stops her as he takes a quick look around. "Jaix, Mevea, set up the guns again. Dadea, get ready to equalize and open by remote. I need you up here. We are going to man the launchers," he orders. The two down low quickly picking up and locking down the turrets once again, aiming them towards the door. Dadea setting up a link to her omnitool before rushing back to the other side of Arcane, grabbing and aiming the launcher. "Alright. We ready?" Arcane asks them, using his magic to aim the launcher.

"Set," Jaix hisses.

"Clear," Mevea replies.

"Say the word," Dadea says, holding a finger above her omnitool.

"Alright…" Arcane takes a deep breath. "Open it."

Dadea presses the button, lightning up the panel near the door. Loud hissing emanating from beyond the thick doorway before it slowly quiets down. Replaced then by the heavy thunk of it unlocking and then slowly moving up. A yellow light spinning around near it and bathing them in color. However, their eyes remained locked on the opening edge of the door. Water even starting to flow the other way to fill the empty space behind it and making the pools of blood start to drain towards the airlock for space.

"This is strange," Dadea notes, checking her omnitool while still keeping one eye on the door. "I am getting high temperatures on the other side when it should be fucking cold."

Arcane raises an eyebrow as he peers around the launcher and kept watching. Until they heard a loud splash and their guns clicking to get ready. What steps into the light made them freeze up for a moment as they start to see something akin to a varren-like beast as it becomes covered in the light to show itself. Sunken eye sockets and a large ball dome in the middle of the head was the most outstanding feature of it as it snaps its large sharp teeth that don't seem to have any sign of lips over them or even skin in general with how bony and muscled it was. A drooling snarl coming from it before more suddenly rushes around the corner, coming out in droves and almost like a flood.

All guns and blasters start to fire as Arcane and Dadea both fire off rockets into the hoard. Large squishy explosions became the results while body pieces and blood spewed everywhere and onto the rest of the hoard. The two took no chances and fired again, letting loose another salvo of rockets and hitting off another large chunk. The chainguns already spinning and firing off bullet after bullet into the hoard. All the creatures running around the two as they try to fire at anything moving towards them. The last salvo of rockets being sent off and hits the thickest chunk of the hoard of beasts to at least do some damage.

Arcane and Dadea immediately move to the edge of the catwalks and take out their blaster gun and pistol before firing away. Mevea gritting her teeth as she tries to aim for larger hoard packs coming at her and Jaix, getting lucky with making them fly back. Jaix having a similar situation with the two ending up back to back as they kept firing till they would eventually run out of bullets. The rapid pack barking and growling at the two, scrambling on top of the little concrete hill as they were gun downed. But soon problems arose.

Jaix's gun suddenly clicks and makes a screeching noise to which he kicks it towards the group and they make it fly over their heads. He then takes out his blasters and started to fire, backing up till he was completely back to back to Mevea. Mevea glances down and notices the amount in the belt before it clicks empty and she kicks it away as well. Immediately going for her lightsaber soon after and slices at one getting close. The hoard kept running around them and snapping their jaws at the two. Some dropping in the middle as they were shot down from the two above.

The blaster kept firing down to the beasts with Jaix and Mevea try to hold out. The two hoping it can be whittled down to a more managed level soon. But it was quickly dashed as more poured out and join their packmates. Arcane frowns at how quickly the situation is dissolving and snaps his head towards Dadea. "Get the door ready to close and open the airlock!" he yells before hearing Jaix scream and grunt. His eyes snapping back and seeing one jumping onto his side to which he quickly shoots and shoves it off. The unneeded signal being called for the others to pounce now.

Mevea immediately swinging her saber around to try and hit what she could. Mostly getting legs or their stomachs. However, they start to be held onto as they claw and bite at the armor and what the beasts could grab. "Door! Now!" Arcane calls before flying down and lands between them. His magic flaring and sending out a strong shockwave that sent them all flying. He quickly snaps his head around before using his magic again and grabs as many dead corpses and flings them to the open airlock door. Some of the large pack rushing to gorge on the thrown piece of flesh and while using another spell to push and knock the ones in front of him into the airlock door, knocking them out or breaking their necks. He then sends a magic laser towards the one that pounced on Mevea and takes it off her, allowing her to get up and slice at a few. Jaix getting the same treatment and blasts as many as he could while on the ground.

Arcane looks between the two, using his magic blasts once in a while to make an honest effort as the bodies were left somewhat smoldering. Another jumping onto Mevea's back and clawing at it. A growling bite onto the back of the shoulder made her cry out before a magic beam blasts it off of her and against the wall, killing it. She then slices another jumping at her in half, holding one back with an arm. Jaix having two more jumps onto him and shooting them both in the head, throwing and swinging them around into the pack.

Arcane looks between the two as one jumps onto his back and claws at his wings, ripping out a few feathers. He opens his wing and flings it off before frowning and powering up his horn. "ENOUGH!" he yells with energy as he flaps into the air and sends out a massive magical shockwave that sent everyone and everything flying through the room. Luckily, Mevea and Jaix were only knocked down when they heard the yell and ducked down. While the beasts were all splattered against the walls. Arcane pants as he slowly lands and tries to assess the situation as he looks around. His view filled with many more bodies with only two of them moving. Mevea groaning as she picks herself up, along with Jaix using a crushed beast to support him.

"Next time…warn us," Mevea pants as she looks to him and becomes slightly concerned at the blood coming out of his wing, staining his feathers.

Arcane snorts before looking to the airlock door. "Dadea…lock it down," he starts to order, dragging the dead gang bodies back in and pushing the beasts out. "Space them. Jaix, collect all the weapons. Either sell them or fix them up for ourselves. I'll leave you to decide. Mevea…with me," he huffs, his magic grabbing a leg of one of the beasts and dragging it behind him.

Dadea immediately rushes to the doorway and starts to work properly on it, wanting to make sure everything was gone. While Jaix got to work digging the guns out of the piles of the dead and collecting them into a pile in the center of the room. Mevea looking over the carnage before following behind Arcane, pocketing her lightsaber into her armor as Arcane himself did not look very pleased with the situation.


	8. Chapter 8: Breaking Cracks

"Come on. Let me in," an annoyed person in line says to the elcor bouncer.

"Regretfully, you are not on the list," the elcor speaks in its species' monotone deep voice.

Now the human becomes more annoyed and partly angry. "Hey, I am on the list. I am one of the important people in Omega."

"Doubtfully, you are not. There are more important names higher than you could ever be," the elcor points out.

"Who in the high hell could be more important than me?" the human demanded and they all hear something fleshy scraping across the ground.

Everyone in the line starts to turn to the side and sees Arcane, standing taller than any of the humans and reaching the sector's height, has his horn glowing as the leg of the dead creature is dragged behind him in the same ring of color. A trail of dripping blood following him as one of his wings sag slightly, leaving a noticeable trail. Mevea walking alongside him, standing tall and somewhat ragged by all the scratch marks on her armor and clothing. Everyone keeping a watch on them as they go up the stairs, the beast's head smacking against every step with theirs. The large door opening up and letting them inside before it shuts behind them.

The elcor then turns back to the human and he sheepishly clears his throat. "I can wait…"

Arcane held a strong frown as he walks through the club. Partons watching them as they were extremely not out of place for their species, but the creature being dragged behind them. Every eye watching them as they step up to the guard for Aria's area. The guard steps up to try and stop them, but Arcane simply grabs him with his magic and tosses him to the side. All other guards start to train their guns at the two while they continue to walk up. Only a wave of the hand from Aria made the guards put down their guns.

The pony staring down the matriarch asari as she stares back. Her small loose jacket barely coming below that large chest of hers held down by mostly strapped clips across the top of her cleavage. The rest of her body covered in a sort of body armor with notable straps on her sides and skin-tight thick pants and heavy boots. Her white sleeved arms waving the apprehensive guards off. "So what do I owe the pleasure of…"

Arcane stops her by swinging the creature and slamming it down onto the table between them. "This wasn't worth twenty or even thirty thousand. We need more."

Aria raises an eyebrow at him, holding a slight frown. "I doubt one was such a problem."

"Try a fucking hundred of these," Arcane clarifies, stomping his hoof on the table. "Fifty."

"And here I thought you would want a hundred thousand credits," Aria remarks dryly.

Arcane whinnies and surprises Mevea that it sounded annoyed and not a happy or cheerful type she would expect. "I am not a pirate or a thief. Consider that next time I come for a job and it goes wrong."

Aria shakes her head before giving a small wave to the head guard nearby. The guard taking out a credit chip and going to a terminal to set up the amount while Aria looks over the large pony. "You are bigger than your father."

Arcane sighs and hangs his head. "That's what being an alicorn gets you. No. I will not let you pet me."

"An alicorn…nice. You're rarer than your father I bet," Aria notes, looking over his whole form.

"Him being a unicorn? Yeah. Me being an alicorn? Yeah. Now, I am going down to that bar to relax. Mevea…you can do whatever," Arcane sighs, turning around and walking off.

Mevea looks at him and watches as he moves tiredly towards the stairs. His form slouching rather than standing tall. But her eyes trace over the muscles and skin that are showing through the ripped clothing and armor, watching how they seem to be stuck in a tense motion.

"Rarer, but not at ease enough to pet," Aria teases, holding a smirk to Mevea who flinches at the look while taking the credit chip in her empty hand.

* * *

Arcane slowly walks into the bar, holding his head down as his mind was filled with so many thoughts rolling through like a wave. Not even noticing that he easily steps over a blackout drunk without a second glance. Not even the asari dances trying to run a hand or a finger across his side and back didn't get a rise out of him. It wasn't until his vision was filled with one particular mare sitting her flank right down in his path, did he come to a stop and turns his gaze at her.

"You look like shit."

Arcane sighs and hangs his head even further. "I may need more than an hour…maybe at least four or six."

Ruby gives a soft comforting smile. "And I got permission from Aria to give a discount to you. A massive one after seeing how you looked like in her…office," she jokes, hoping it would bump up his emotions a little.

"I'll pay anything right now," Arcane admits and the mare reaches over to his hoof and activates his omnitool, putting in only double the price he paid last time. But that hardly got his attention as he is then led to the room from last time. Where he immediately goes for the bed and falls onto his side on it, sighing tensely. His wings extending out and covering the other half. Ruby climbing up in front of his vision only to sit behind his head. He gives a soft deep sigh when he felt hooves wrap around his head and then lifts him up to place him on her lap. Arcane staying still for a few brief moments before sighing contentedly and nuzzling the back of his head against her stomach. "That's nice…"

Ruby smiles as she strokes a hoof along his cheek and mane. "Better already?"

Arcane gives a soft grunt, feeling the hoof brushing his coat. "Working towards it."

Ruby nods, looking to his wings and watches as they flex and stretch out, feathers twitching in place as they seem to shake the blood off. "So…want to talk about what happened to you?"

Arcane takes a deep sigh and turns an eye to her. "Well…mission almost went to shit. Almost lost two of my guys even if we couldn't get out in time."

Ruby hums as she leans down, coming more into his vision. "But you did make it out, right?"

Arcane nods against her before sighing. "High energy magic shockwave. Saved our asses."

Ruby gives some soft pats to his long neck then brushing a hoof there on his soft coat and some rough patches at times. "Then you can worry less. All you have to do is learn from what you did and apply it for next time. Now stop being so moopy," she giggles.

Arcane gives an easy smile up to her. "You remind me of my little sister. She always tries to cheer anyone up as our mom does."

Ruby hums and smirks. "Would this be the famous Pinkie Pie and her daughter?"

Arcane chuckles. "Yeah. Those two are almost the same but Sunshine has way more energy than momma Pinkie does. Speaking of…since we're here and we have more time than last, what about you? Any family?"

Ruby hums, running a hoof slowly across his head and slowly traces around his horn without touching it. "Well…I mostly have stayed in touch. Time to time really. This job demands a lot. But my dad is happy I am still alive and making enough to live off of. Mom doesn't like I basically became a stripper. I talk with him to know if the house is still there. And I tend to try to keep them together."

Arcane hums before rolling over to her surprise and he looks up at her. Her view then shifting to the rest of his body and sees him lying on his back with his wings spread out to not stress them. "And siblings? Any annoying ones?" he asks a bit playfully.

Ruby slowly smiles and smirks back. "No. Only foal here."

Arcane chuckles. "Lucky mare. Having siblings is tough to deal with sometimes. Blaming here, first preference there…" he nonchalantly lists off and Ruby giggles. "But…" Arcane starts, smiling at her, "it's great to have others there for you. And come back to. Even make an example for others to look forward to."

Ruby hums, running a hoof along his chest now. "Doesn't it get troubling? Like all those siblings you have to take care of."

Arcane smirks. "Benefit of more siblings, they can also take the heavy load. Especially if we are off to school or off-world like I am," he shrugs. "It's still good work though."

Ruby nods, repositioning his head as she leans back against a pillow and lets him lay his head on her chest. The soft chest fluff giving him such a pillow-like feel to relax and sleep against easily. "And now? What does your team feel like? Family maybe?"

Arcane hums, bringing a hoof to his chin. "Comrades. But we do look out for each other. It's not everypony for themselves on our missions. That would just kill us all."

"And do you consider them friends at least?" she questions, wondering what is going through his mind as she watches his neck muscles twitch at times under her touch. The soft hoof brushing up a tense muscle line that would flinch from what she is doing, but his head remaining very still against her. "Where you can at least talk about personal things if needed?"

Arcane gives a small smile as he looks to the window. "Not yet. But they are growing on me. And I think they are to each other too. So maybe soon enough. Hopefully basic family talks at least," he jokes chuckling. "From one big family to another."

Ruby grins. "Ah yes. The famous Read family. A family of fifty to a hundred members. Talking to one family of three," she jokes and laughs when he gives a light shove to her side. "You have to admit. It's pretty funny considering how big your family is. And no matter how big, you all still love each other."

Arcane nods against her before rolling around, facing her. "Yeah…it does feel like that constantly. You might hate some family members at times, but there are others that bring you back to what you were before. A family that loves and cares for each other to where we might even die to protect each other. A family of Mandalorians even. Such a strange universe, huh?"

Ruby softly brushes a hoof along the top of his eye, pushing some of his mane away. "No. Just a normal one."

Arcane softly sighs, his breath brushing against her. "I feel so much better now. How much time do I have?"

Ruby hums, bringing up her omnitool to check the timer. "About five hours."

Arcane snarks. "All in one hour. Either I am the sappiest pony ever or you are just too good and you're in the wrong line of profession."

"Oy," Ruby playfully scolds, tapping his horn. "You're not a weird pony. This is normal for us. And as for me…I wouldn't count myself that good. I'm just a pony who doesn't want to see her clients feeling down."

"I'm going to visit you a lot more now," Arcane admits smiling.

Ruby now lays back and brings his head below hers. "And now we can spend the rest of the time sleeping."

"Maybe next time," he adds chuckling.

Ruby looks down at him. "Really?"

Arcane nods. "Next time…and not that far. Maybe just touching…" he stops as he sees her expression of some curiosity and slight excitement. "Okay. Maybe a bit of oral too."

"How much porn have you seen?"

"I've dabbled…a lot…but I've never had a mare to enjoy it with."

"Yeah…you really need it," Ruby finishes, giving a light pat to his neck.

* * *

"Why does the outside of our ship look like it is under construction?" Arcane asks dryly. His view filled with the ship covered in scaffolding and ladders. Workers taking apart and wielding two areas on top and three under it.

Dadea smirks while Jaix stands on the other side of his flank. "Those guns you told us that we can do whatever with them, we decided to attach them."

Jaix gives a low hiss. "Not that hard. But we have to add reinforcement for where they are tucked away. We decided on retractable. Not just hanging outside for the hyperspace drag."

"We also have added a few more guns. I mean, for a corvette, we were a little on the lightly armored side. The only thing I can think of now is that we should probably hire some more crew to help man all the stations before taking her out to do work," Dadea adds.

"Where is Mevea?" Arcane asks, knowing she would not let them mess with the ship while she is away.

"Oh, she is customizing the cockpit I believe," Jaix says.

"…how?" Arcane slowly questions.

"She came back with a new chair I think," Dadea informs.

Arcane sighs and hangs his head. "How much did we spend…and do we have enough for even food?"

"Does…your cake count?" Dadea jokes and gets a sideways glare to her. "Kidding. We have enough for like a month if no job."

"But, we now are low on credits again," Jaix informs.

Arcane gives another low groan. "Find some fucking jobs before we do something like this again, okay?" he orders to both of them. "We always need to keep some on the side…and we need a faster way than going to people or finding a terminal and looking up a site…"

"Or just get a scanner to look for bounties and jobs," Jaix says nonchalantly, making Dadea and Arcane lean their head towards him as he kept watching the ship. "I saw a few back in a few armor shops."

"How much?" Arcane asks, wanting to know before commenting on this idea.

Jaix shrugs. "Does five thousand sound good?"

"For one or all?" Arcane asks, checking the balance they had right now.

"One…" Jaix lists and sighs as he feels the stare. "It's actually the better model. Plus extranet connection so you can add the sites and lists it would check. Both job-wise and bounties…and can take a shot once."

"I am afraid what's on the older model," Arcane voices.

"Only what you place on it. You have to update it yourself. One thousand," Jaix explains.

"What's the database it goes by?" Arcane asks, wincing a bit at these prices.

"How much do you want?" Jaix simply asks.

"Current up to date bounties mostly," Arcane says.

"Then I would go with the five thousand ones. You should have asked for sites. It can take up to fifty. Heard a new recent version does one hundred," Jaix says.

"Yeah…five thousand can do. Now let's see how much we have?" Arcane asks as he looks to their joint account.

"After your six-hour stripper?" Dadea teases.

Arcane gives a sly snort. "Big discount and she's a good mare. In terms of being friends with instead of just fucking." He scrolls through before humming and then seeing they have six thousand. "Okay. Enough for one with enough left over for food and other regular things."

"So we will have to send one out hunting while we have no other jobs," Jaix says.

"Who wants to do the grunt work?" Arcane asks dryly and they both turn to Jaix.

Jaix notices the stare and looks back at them. "Fine with me."

"Go buy the damn thing. And look in the slums first. Best place to hide…and then the bar," Arcane orders, leading to Jaix turning and walking off to the markets. "Geez. Now we are broke."

"Not…exactly. I still have some of my bonus," Dadea offers.

"What bonus?" Arcane asks looking at her.

Dadea smiles softly to him. "My signing bonus. I haven't spent much at all since we left. Only that initial amount."

"…what do I have to do to get you to share?" Arcane asks.

Dadea gives a sly smirk. "For every thousand…how about a kiss?"

"You toying or being serious?" Arcane asks.

Dadea holds up a finger, her fingerless glove squeaking a little. "Partly. I always wondered how you ponies do it. And that you help me with tech stuff. Which means you have to be with me when I work on stuff."

"Fine," Arcane relents.

Dadea taps her lips smirking and Arcane notices the look. "You want that first thousand in the account?" Arcane groans before leaning over and quickly giving a peck to her lips. Dadea hums as he pulls back and blushes bright red. "Seems about the same as a regular person," she notes while working on transferring the credits.

"Wait till the tongue gets involved," Arcane says without thinking and clamps a hoof over his mouth.

Dadea snarks and gives a small chuckle. "I'll give it some thought next time."

Arcane groans. "Me and my big mouth."

"Making things enticing," Dadea sang and Arcane groans louder, now walking away to not add any more fuel to the fire.

"I am so glad Mevea is busy with the cockpit," Arcane mutters before stopping and slowly turning his head to look at the cockpit to see Mevea through the glass smirking at him and crossing her arms. "…shit."

* * *

Soft echoey drips and light splashing sounds out throughout the drainage room. A wave of murky water flows in as something steps into the dim lighting of the reflections. A soft sigh is heard as the thing continues to walk toward the panel on the wall for the airlock door. A gloved finger then reaches out under the shrouded and cloaked figure and taps a random area on the metal, the panel beeping as if it was pressed on the buttons in a sequence.

The figure wades over to the middle of the doorway and watches as the door lifts up to show he still rotting corpses of the strange dog-like creatures Arcane and his team has left behind to eventually be spaced on the next cycle. A loud chuff escaping the figure as it walks over, its feet are hidden under the slowly rising water and the view of the rest of its body blocked by the thick travel cloak. The glove hand gingerly reaches out and touches one of the bodies before flinching away. Its hand then clenching up, almost looking ready to punch.

"Shit," a rough unmistakable male voice echo.

The male then reaches back into his cloak and pulls out a glowing cube before it flips open in half. He then starts to type something into the old holographic display and then sends it. A reply back is immediate.

'Are you sure?'

He types again and sends it.

'Then we have no choice. Who's going to be on watch?'

He types a certain four-letter name that he and this other one knew.

The typing indicator comes up and goes off for quite a while before it finally sends something. 'You know they are here as well. If we send this one, we could be sending it on a suicide mission. But I will speak and have it prepare one to give.'

He then sends a one-word message.

'I know. I know. Cool your cloak.'

The screen is then locked as the chat room ends and locks up, never to be used and then deleted from existence. The male closes the half cube device and pockets it before reaching a hand out towards the pile of creatures. A large red glow appearing from under the cloak on his arm before the bodies start to crackle away like a paper in the fire. Bits and pieces burning away into nothingness. He watches as every part of the creatures are 'burned' away, never to be seen or come upon again.

After the last bit is dealt with, he turns and walks away. A hand swiping behind him, the panel beeping again and starts to close the door. No trace of the creatures anywhere in the airlock or the drainage room as the door shuts and splashes water away.

* * *

Arcane moans and snores quietly as he lays down for a bit of rest in his bed. His mind already in dreamland, his tail and wings twitch as if he were flying and running at the same time. Hardly noticing his omnitool on his hanging foreleg beeping for a new message from a single recipient. Before his omnitool flickers and shuts down. The device then flickering back to life a few seconds later and showing only a notification of a new message. With a single name from the sender.

'MalO.'


	9. Chapter 9: Negative Positive Negative

Jaix grumbles to himself, his feet stomping and clanking against the metal plates and ground of their corvette and home. "Please tell me you got some bounties," Dadea asks as she walks up to the trandoshan as he takes off the bounty visor. "Cap is tuckered out, and he is worried about where to get some more jobs to help pay all this off. We are keeping bit by bit afloat, though."

"I did. The bounty was for the dead only. So we are three thousand richer and going to turn this into a trophy," Jaix says, showing her a severed batarian head.

Dadea's mouth gapes open slightly as if finding the words before shaking her head and closes her eyes. "Please make sure there are no bloodstains. The captain doesn't need another headache," she sighs before looking at the time on her omnitool. "I'm going to check up on him. You do…you," she voices before walking away to Arcane's quarters.

Jaix hums and adjusts the broken helmet on the batarian head before walking off. "Three thousand…" he sings as if that number constituted a song for itself.

Dadea presses the button to Arcane's room, and the door slides open. "Captain?"

A loud yawn reaches her ears, and the mirialan peeks in to see the large alicorn slouching against his table and sitting his haunches on the floor. "Hey…find anything good?" Arcane asks tiredly while Dadea walks in and sees the long list of websites and windows open on his terminal. "Oh…this? Yeah. So many. And not a single one that helps pay us off and keeps us in shape. There is an entry to find a lost cat. The payment is one hundred. And there are past 'Find this cat' entries. You want it?" he asks, picking his head up and looks at her. The dark bags that are under his eyes are not helping his overall image at all.

"Jaix brought in a three thousand bounty. He's also turning the decapitated head into a trophy of some sort," Dadea informs.

Arcane hums, still looking the girl over. "Right. How are you?"

Dadea blinks and looks at him in surprise. "You're…not bothered by that little bit of information?"

Arcane gives a slow, sleepy blink. "He's a trandoshan. It's in their nature to do so. And I asked you."

Dadea looks at him like he has grown another set of wings before sighing and hanging her head, giving up on questioning the only male alicorn to everyone's knowledge. Weirdness is in Equestrian nature. "Fine enough. The problem is I am also trying to help you find some jobs. The main thing is finding one that pays a lot like the last one. And your brother isn't going to help much now since he…what was it? Was it kicking you out of the nest?" Dedea guesses to which Arcane gives a slow nod. "Yeah. So we need a reliable 'quest giver' as it were."

Arcane looks at her in deep thought before he blinks again and slams his head against the table.

Dedea jumps back from the smack of flesh meeting metal and leans down to her leader. "Cap…you okay?"

"I am an idiot…" he mumbles before picking his hoof up and places it on the table. He then fiddles with his omnitool and calls a specific number that Dedea catches a glimpse of in just a second. "Hey, Ruby."

Dedea ends up being surprised to see a pretty good looking mare show up on the screen, but even more surprised at what she is wearing and reclining in a seat to show off the modified dancer outfit. "Hey, handsome. You still look like shit," Ruby jests with a grin.

Arcane sighs and picks his head up to look at her. "You wouldn't happen to have any jobs that my team and I could do? Maybe something your patrons talked about?" he adds as an afterthought before his tail flinches at him as if she will hear it anywhere else.

"You didn't hear this from me, but the Thresher gang on level twenty-five seems to be making moves. It seems like they are also hiring help," Ruby says, nearly whispering and moves in her seat to lean over close to the terminal. Both Arcane and Dedea can even see the cut-off parts of her outfit even better than before.

Arcane gives a curt nod before sighing and picking himself up to sit straight. "Thanks, Ruby. When this one is finished, I will come over and get another six hours for you," he promises, and Dedea slowly points at the stallion at talking this casually about buying time with a dancer. The mirialan always thought they were sunshine and rainbows when it comes to treating others.

"See you then."

"I'll be holding you to that promise," Ruby notes, smiling at the alicorn.

"You heard her. Gather up the crew. We are going to work," Arcane instructs, with his coat now looking brighter and fluffier while the bags under his eyes seemingly disappeared. Now Dedra wonders if going from being tired to wide awake as if nothing happened is an Equestrian thing. If so, she wants some.

"Right captain. I'll get them together," Dedea says before walking away. When she looks back, she sees Arcane looking happy and even clapping his hooves together in some excitement.

Definitely an Equestrian thing.

* * *

"So, who is going to approach them?" Jaix asks as they ride the elevator, still disappointed he didn't get to finish his work.

"Who else? Our glorious leader," Mevea jokes and Arcane give a small snort in her direction. "Please, they can't resist something that looks like it belongs to a girl's birthday party," she adds, grinning.

Arcane frowns before huffing. "I feel more comfortable with this. Plus, it's nice to stretch my wings and my hooves," he notes, pushing one of his forelegs off to the side, and they hear a crack from his joint. "Oh…yeah. That's nice."

"They are going to try and cheat us," Mevea says disapprovingly.

Arcane groans and rolls his head around as the elevator slows to a stop. "For meetings only. And don't make jokes about it," he warns towards her before changing to a human. Arcane hums and looks over his outfit to see it is adequate. With it having the armor he was wearing, only now in a personalized style tailored for humans where he is now looking like a warrior that would fight with a sword than blasters.

"Better," Mevea comments as they exit the elevator.

What stands before the group as they step out of the elevator and into a rubbish area full of trash and stains of various bodily fluids, including lots of blood on the walls and floors. Every one of the group prepares themselves, keeping a hand on their blaster hilts for anything that might jump out at them.

The whole area looks to be made for hangar bays and the corridors connecting each one. Many small personal ships were littered and standing on stilts and stands of metal beams to be worked on in the middle of the room; tools are left behind nearby while crews work on what they can, and whatever credits they can earn. Already it feels like a terrible warzone as the deeper they go through the hangers while seeing less and less of a working crew on the ships and more bodies and spent heat sink cartridges piling up on the ground.

As they continue through the areas, they come across two roughed up looking humans who have seen better days. All their armor, or what's left of them, has been scorched and broken down into pieces, and some heat sinks are placed on a crate nearby as if that were the last ones given to them. "Guess that's our gang," Arcane guesses.

"One way to test," Dedea notes, and they all turn to Arcane, who closes his eyes in some annoyance.

"Yeah. Send the guy out who can make a shield," Arcane breathes out before sighing and standing up from his cover on the wall. "I'll call you." The three watch around the corner as Arcane slowly steps toward the two who instantly spot him and point their weapons at Arcane. "Whoa there!" Arcane calls, putting his hands up. "I am here for the job."

"What job?" one asks, holding his gun and ready to shoot. Arcane noticed it wasn't even a blaster, but a slugthrower.

Arcane frowns as he tries to come up and think back to what Ruby said. "You guys said you needed help. Well, my team and I can fill in that position," Arcane explains as he keeps an eye on their trigger fingers.

"We never said that," another says.

Arcane frowns heavily as he wonders if anyone knows about the job. "How about I speak to your boss? Clear this whole matter up? If nothing, I can walk away, and we forget about this whole thing?" Arcane suggests, wondering if this is a legit job or Ruby might have heard just random mumbles.

"Take the spy to the boss. We can let him make him squeal," one of them says.

'Spy?' Arcane sweatdrops before yelping when one of them grabs his arms and tosses him forward, a barrel at his back. 'This better be worth it, Ruby.'

"That went as well as I expected," Mevea whispered as they see Arcane being pushed deeper into the territory.

"I kinda expected Arcane to be shot at truthfully," Jaix says.

"Cap can be a bit naive at times," Dadea points out.

"Or maybe dumb luck," Mevea adds on.

* * *

Arcane's meeting with the Thresher gang's boss was an interesting one. He did get the contract for the job. And now he is talking over with the boss of how they were going to assault the Nebulus gang and kill the leader. It seems simple enough, but Arcane has an inkling of a feeling that there is more to this job than just killing a leader as any gang wouldn't just kill one person and call it a day. No, there is usually more.

Arcane sighs. "It sounds good, but I need to look over things. Plan things out and see if our ideas can work. If so, we'll come back to you," he explains while getting up and stretching. "Maybe within the day if lucky. Heck, this boss might be standing at a window, and we can shoot him easy," he chuckles, and the boss laughs along with him. "Alright. We'll be back soon," Arcane says, waving him off while the rest follow, somewhat confused as to why their captain just held off on taking what should be an easy job.

Dedea leans over once they are out of earshot of the gang members. "Boss…is there a reason we didn't…?"

"Something doesn't add up is all," Arcane starts while they head for the elevator. "This is a gang. Not the three mercenary groups Aria has on her payroll. Their motivations are very different then those three. If I had to wager a guess, it could be hidden somewhere, and it's staring right at us. Dedea?" he asks as they get into the elevator and start to head up while Arcane changes back into his pony form. He groans and stretches out his wings as best he can and then his hooves.

"Something for me to grab?" Dedea guesses.

Arcane smiles. "Yeah. Find that contract they put out. I need to make a couple of calls."

* * *

Arcane taps his hoof against his desk. It has taken Dedea some time to track down where this job is posted. As it turns out, they used some out of the way job posting website for bounties and contracts. She was even able to count them all currently. Ten. All they had was ten. But all the jobs were so low level and cheap, she summarizes that this was merely simple things. And this job is the only one so outlandish. It made no sense to Arcane until Dedea told him how much the initial cost to post a job.

Now Arcane sighs as he has been waiting for his call to be picked up before it finally stops ringing. "Arcane? Is that you? Or is this a changeling or family member who stole your omnitool again?" Arcane hears and smiles.

"No, Ink. It is I. His father, who has called to see why haven't you bothered to call his son. And turn on the damn camera," Arcane jokes and orders chuckling.

The camera switches on, and he can see a little home office setup with a stallion sitting in a simple, cheap seat on the other side. The stallion is a white unicorn wearing a blue suit and pants with a pair of specks on the bridge of his nose and topped off with a cutie mark of a paper with writing and signature area on the bottom—a real business lawyer. "Hey, man. It has been a while since the academy. How's it going on your end? It looks cushy. Got into the military?" Ink asks with a grin, pushing up his specks, making Arcane feel like he was giving off a malevolent aura.

Arcane rolls his eyes amused. "Nah. Mercenary life. It's tougher than I expected but a bit more fun. Anyway, you got the message I sent?"

Ink nods and looks off-screen at something, possibly his computer. "You said the job was to kill the leader and get your pay, huh?"

Arcane sighs. "Yeah. Just something didn't feel right with his one. These are gangs fighting over each other. Can't just be killing the leader and call it a day."

"No, shit. I am looking at his, and there is no mention of a leader. I don't deal with bounty contracts at all, but this screams of a cheat and scam. It actually reads of how many missions you do and whatever place you take over for the gang. So…yeah. This is a joke job or, as your father would call it, a long term contract," Ink says in disappointment.

Arcane scoffs to the side. "So, the bastard was lying to us."

"There is something else," Ink speaks up again, and Arcane looks back at him. "I am looking at the website rules this thing was posted, mainly what happens with posting and all. And I see that you can rescind at any time with no penalty. Its because this site is more used for simple jobs like…yep," he says, scrolling through the other jobs. "Getting some papers, fetching a cat, check up on some people, which are all menial jobs. These guys know the initial stuff and exit while hoping you wouldn't read too much into this."

"Fuck…" Arcane groans and throws his head back. "At least I can do the contract by its words. How much for the job it lists?"

Ink looks to another side of the screen and hums. "You may want to call Craft. It seems it mentions no limit of any kind or full payout, just by missions and locations. I think I have his number," Ink says, calling another number, and it rings for a few seconds before a very annoyed face looks at them on the second screen from what looks like a restaurant.

"This better be important…Arcane? Is that you? Have you grown any bigger?" the stallion asks, peering closer as the two ponies look over the huge and slightly older earth pony with his blond coat and wearing a vest with a pocket watch sticking out of the breast pocket, while his cutie mark is a pin on a clipboard.

Ink smiles. "Nice to see you too, Craft. Listen, Arcane is dealing with a cheat of a contract giver. He needs to figure out the best way to cheat them out of their credits and the most efficient way," Ink informs while Arcane sends over the papers and then the map area that is marked as under attack on Omega.

Craft hums while digging something out of a bag and opens it on the table he is at. "I see…yes. This will take some time, but I can tell you initially if you split up the area by sections and scout each part, never straying far past the marked fields, you will get that initial 'scouting' payout. For this other stuff…give me a bit. Oh, how are you? How is life treating you?" Craft asks with a smile as he types on the keyboard with his hooves, which impresses Arcane as he even has trouble and uses his magic to do so.

Arcane hums. "How does dodging blaster bolts and bullets, escaping from explosions, and leaping off ledges sound?" Arcane asks, half lying about those things.

Craft sticks his tongue out at him before going back to his work. "Sounds like quite a life. Too bad we got ours," Ink notes, tapping his desk.

"What do you expect? He is that one's son, after all," Craft retorts.

Arcane sighs and relaxes back a little. "Well, I get lucky at times. Payout and all. But we are always running low. So not as glorious as if we are jumping into a pile of bits. That's your fair warning," he notes, pointing a hoof at them.

"So did you hear?" Ink asks the two, sounding morbid now.

Arcane stares at him as even Craft looks like he can't drink that cup of coffee next to him. "What happened?"

"The solar legion claimed responsibility in the attempt to ram shuttles full of explosives into the planetary elevator," Ink informs.

Arcane frowns before calming himself down. "They didn't win, did they? My little brother would be pissed, and so would my dad."

"None of them got close, but the last one tried to ram a transport filled with school foals," Ink informs.

"Celestia should have reigned in her cult a long time ago. Despite what she says, I think she approves of their goal," Craft says a bit angrily.

"That's my aunt you are talking about. And besides, she loves my family now. I doubt she wants them this way or even at all," Arcane mutters before making a mental reminder to call Celestia and Blitz someday.

"Yet she says nothing to dissuade them. They may not listen as a whole, but some would step in or alert others to plans like this if she did," Craft says mad.

Arcane is silent for a little while before sighing. "Your little nephew was on that transport, wasn't he?"

"Yes, his griffon father and I are trying to put together a petition to force the rulers to label the solar legion for what they are finally. A bunch of terrorists," Craft says.

Arcane looks to Ink, which makes the lawyer nod as well. "They need around one hundred thousand. They got seventy right now," Ink answers, getting the unneeded question.

'Aunty, you not wanting to take responsibility is coming back to bite you in the flank again,' Arcane thinks.

"And we are still counting. That griffon is on the way to Griffonstone and then the Crystal Empire to get more by making a speech," Craft says bitterly and makes Arcane look away to the side, which the big pony notices. "Ah, don't worry, Arcane. It's not your fault she's sitting on her ass and doing nothing."

'I better call mommy. If this spreads too far, Aunty will most likely be imprisoned for not heading this off, and then that will embolden the solar legion even more. She can't do this alone,' Arcane thinks.

"Okay. I got some ideas and plans drawn up for you. You can read them later, but it should give enough a general idea of where to go. You and your group can handle the details, right, Arcane?" Craft asks, finally calming down and drinking his coffee.

Arcane nods while he gets the message. "Thanks, guys. And say hi to Mic for me. I haven't heard from him in a while," he requests.

Ink smiles and gives a mock salute. "Yes sir, Arcane, sir. And I'm sure that guy is sleeping till night right now…why did we stay friends with him when he slacked off the entire time?" he asks for nopony in particular.

Arcane sighs. "One of the reasons I did this was so I wouldn't be roped in on things like this."

Ink smiles and shrugs. "Hey man, you got us still…and Mic as soon as he wakes his ass up. You need anything else, call us," Ink assures.

"Yeah, I will. Got to call mom as well, or she will be sending half the fleet to make sure I am ok," Arcane says.

Craft laughs. "That's a mother for you. And maybe with a hot steaming dish of your favorite food for you."

"Especially when I have twenty-one of them," Arcane says to the side with a smile.

Ink grins. "And yet they are all still in their prime and kicking ass. Seriously, I doubt you would want to go up against any of them."

"Yeah, each can destroy you in a different way," Arcane says, chuckling at the thought. "Anyway, I have to go and brief my team," he says, smiling. "It's great to hear from you both again."

"See you, man," Ink says before ending the call.

Craft now holds a frown on his face before Arcane sighs for him. "I'll see what I can do, Craft."

"Better. Anyway, see you next time you need a plan," Craft says with a small wave before ending the call as well.

Arcane frowns when it does end and decides to call another number to an immediate pickup.

"Hello?"

Arcane brings up two more numbers now and has them ring a few times before one picks up, and he seems interested by the recipient and how serious Arcane's expression is while the last holder of the call is still ringing before it is finally picked up.

"WORK YOU FANGLED THING!" Celestia curses as she smashes the now sturdier phone handset repeatedly with a hoof before stopping as she sees the screen.

"We really should get her that new voice recognition device," Twilight says.

"Or a camera style," Blitz mutters. "What's this about son?"

"Just heard about the solar legion's recent escapade," Arcane informs.

All faces darken, and Celestia sinks back into her seat cushion while looking away, feeling very ashamed of the group's actions. "How did you hear?" Blitz asks in a low tone as they knew they had a hold on some of the news for at least a one day stall on the news like this.

"One of the passengers of the shuttle full of school foals was the nephew of my friend. My friend, who is so pissed, is not keeping quiet and is already starting to spread word," Arcane informs.

Twilight sighs softly, taking a deep breath. "Was going to get out early in some time."

"Then, we just silence thi…" Celestia starts before the look from the other three stops her.

"Sweetie, you know as well as I do that any move on your part could put your life or Luna's in danger. We have to make a proper plan. And then make ten backups," Blitz warns.

"What's worse, his brother in law is a griffon who is already in the kingdom," Arcane says.

Blitz rubs at his forehead while Terran appears next to him, giving a concerned whine to them. Then Terran steps off the screen and then reappear next to Celestia and curls up in her lap to comfort her.

"I still have so many questions about this family pet grandfather," Celestia states before petting the strange varren.

Arcane shrugs and waves a hoof. "Think of him as momma Pinkie and leave it at that," he says, and Terran picks up his head to look at him as he does so and eyes a particular part.

"Right," Pinkie says, appearing on a fifth screen.

Arcane stops and starts to count the screens. "Momma Pinkie…that's call number five. Who's four?"

"Oh," Pinkie says and reaches a hoof through the screen window before banging at a piece of the background and knocks away the background to show Sunshine swinging on a swing and singing. "That's why."

"Sunshine, dear. This is grownup talk. Go eat the strawberry ice cream in the fridge," Twilight says, giving permission.

"Yahoo!" Sunshine cheers and jumps through her screen before going through Blitz's screen and out of view.

Arcane was about to continue when there was an explosion on Blitz's side. "Sir, the enemy is launching a surprise attack!"

"Then send Rovern's squad out there and end it. After that, send the heads of them back in a box and show them how serious we are!" Blitz orders.

"She went through yours," Twilight reminds.

"I know," Blitz says, showing Sunshine sitting nearby and eating a tub of ice cream that was definitely back home in the fridge. "Now, as you were saying, Arcane."

"Oh, before this continues, let's get some others in the loop," Twilight says, and there were more ringing and Lightning, Spitfire, Fleetfoot, and Rainbow picked up.

"Whoa…must be serious considering how many are already on here…Sunshine, you were supposed to be feeding the pets and babysitting your younger siblings," Spitfire lectures.

Sunshine mumbles something past her ice cream while shoving more in her mouth.

Arcane smiles and shakes his head. "Anyway, onto business and…" he stops when his omnitool beeps, and he frowns to look at it to notice a text message. Arcane raises an eyebrow to open it up to show a picture of Blitz's office door and somepony walking up to it. "Strange."

"Sir, we got five of them. One escaped. Let him go?" someone asks off his screen.

"Terran, sic," Blitz simply states.

Terran barks before jumping off of Celestia's camera, and soon, everyone heard anguish and painful, agonizing screaming coming from somewhere.

"No one escapes. Also, Tek, I know you are watching. Join the call," Blitz stated.

Arcane looks between his omnitool text message and Blitz's feed before shrugging, thinking it's Tek is the one playing a prank. Soon, Tek joins the call with a smile on his face and Eve lying on his back and head while resting up from the looks of it.

"The solar legion has been a real pain in the flank. I have allowed them to exist because they were beneath my notice, but with this news, I will be forced to act as the leader of our planet, we will be forced to act," Blitz states.

"We should have dealt with them a long time ago," Rainbow states.

"Same. They have been a pain in our flank too. Got to our shows and all," Fleetfoot notes before Terran reappears on her screen, and she giggles before hugging and nuzzling the happy panting varren.

"Let's hope AJ doesn't hear about this call. We all know her feelings on them when they tried for her foals," Lightning states.

"Oh, that guy didn't survive, don't worry. Though I wish she left a piece for me," Blitz says, smiling at the thought of his wife really going ham and looking sexy while doing so.

"We know. AJ beat him so hard; they needed shovels to put him in the body bag. Which is why she and Celestia there has a rocky relationship at the moment," Twilight says.

Arcane smiles at the idea that this is his family, yet all this is normal to them. "Any case, they are close to getting a petition made to have Aunty Celestia or the governments of our homeworld announce these guys as a terrorist group."

"Which could lead to Celestia being indicted for one reason or another because of their attention," Twilight says.

"Which will motivate the legion to take more drastic measures, costing who knows how many lives," Blitz says.

"And because they are off the grid, I have a hard time tracking and identifying any of them," Tek says while making sure Eve is comfortable on his back.

Celestia looks worried between all of the ponies on screen. "So…what shall we do? It seems any action would lead to somepony being hurt."

"I have methods to find them, but because of the government, I am not allowed to act in such a way on the planet nor or my subordinates. Something that you pushed through, granddaughter," Blitz reminds.

Celestia flinches at the hard backhoof before sighing. "To appease and set minds at ease. The last thing we need is panic that this is a military planet only."

"The world is full of dictatorship. Which is how you reigned for nearly a thousand years," Twilight reminds.

"Guys…aunty is not on trial here. We are here to figure out how to get these guys and not hurt anyone else," Arcane reminds.

"Celestia is on trial?" Applejack asks, joining the calls.

Almost everypony freezes in place while both Celestia and Applejack seem to be having a staring contest that Celestia is losing.

Blitz looked at a watch he had. "Hum…later than I expected. You have to put one of the little ones to bed?" Blitz asks as if expecting this.

Applejack gives a slow nod while still staring at the camera.

"Dad, did you tell her?" Arcane accuses.

"No…you will learn about these things when you are married," Blitz explains.

Arcane sighs and shakes his head. "Anyways, we have to get this figured out before something worse happens."

"Celestia. You know there are two ways out of this. One leaves you liable still," Twilight says as Blitz whistles, getting Terran to appear beside him before giving the varren something. Then Terran appears beside AJ with a bottle of unopened cider.

Celestia slowly nods sadly before sighing. "I…will do whatever keeps my ponies safe."

"Option one, you must petition the council to allow the fleet to come down and start hunting these terrorists of the sun legion. This will leave you liable. Or two, help us set a trap," Twilight states.

Arcane wonders what his aunt will choose before hearing another beep from his omnitool and groans as he looks at it and sees another text message with only a photo attached. When Arcane opens it up, he takes notes of a pony standing outside his castle home near the back gate. "Mom…" he starts, unsure since the last message. "Can you send changelings to check the back gate?" he asks, wondering if this is some fancy app Tek has made to make suggestions based on camera feeds, and he's the guinea pig.

"We already have three snipers trained on him," Twilight informs.

Arcane scratches his head confused before shrugging, and thinks it could be the changelings sending the messages to everyone needed. "So aunty…what are you going to do?"

"Traps usually have higher success rates," Celestia says as AJ frowns heavily as she knows. This is the option that would allow her to most likely to escape the blame.

"Okay, then. We are going to set up an announcement for you, and you will announce their status from then on. After this, you are to meet us at the academy. I can protect you there if they try to target you and Luna," Blitz instructs.

Arcane gets another beep from his omnitool, and he groans in frustration. "Who keeps texting me?!" he yells in frustration and looks to see another photo, but this one of a cockpit and…out in space. What? And the pilot seat has one of a single pony flipping switches.

"After that, we will monitor all activity. They will try for a serious attempt on father and the rest of us," Tek says.

"Ah, yes. If that is the case, boys, kill that solar legion spy out there with you," Twilight calls to her office door.

Arcane keeps looking over the photo for anything strange about before one more came in. This one of the hallway interior of the ship and the tail number. "Little bro, I am sending you something. Check it out for me in the meantime," Arcane says, sending the photo.

"…transfer incomplete? That is not right," Tek says, humming as the photo couldn't be sent.

Arcane frowns before twisting his omnitool around and shows the photo to the camera. "This help?" he asks, showing the ship's tail number. "Check the ship status for me."

Blitz raises an eyebrow while Terran appears next to Twilight and on top of a changeling head of an advisor that was next to her while the changeling looks unamused at the playful varren. Both of them seem heavily interested.

"And this is why I do such detailed background checks on all your subordinates," Blitz says to his girls.

Tek, meanwhile, checks the number. "Ship is located out in scout group six. A crew of two…sent out for maintenance?" he asks Arcane.

Arcane shrugs. "Dad?" he asks with a particular expression that tells Blitz his son knows something.

"Say it," Blitz says.

Arcane takes a deep breath. "Take the ship back."

"Tek, activate the emergency lock on that ship and the tracking beacon," Blitz instructs.

Tek nods before activating said systems. "Now that part is over with, back to matter at hand," he says.

"Marine ship Delivery. It seems something activated the anti-theft system on one of our scout ships. Please proceed to it and check it out. Over," Blitz says to another computer.

"I shall do what I need to grandfather. At least more won't have to suffer." Celestia voices and shivers when she felt a hard glare from one certain mare.

"AJ, what have our little ones been up to?" Blitz asks, trying to distract her.

AJ's glare softens, and she smiles. "Our little filly just had her first cider. And she approves of my new recipe mix."

"You're testing cider? You promised you would only do that when I was there," Rainbow whines.

"Pipe down rookie. No drinking before flying," Spitfire lectures and makes Terran and Arcane snark.

"Says miss downs a gallon of beer before duty," Rainbow says.

"Girls…" Blitz tries to interrupt, but still holding a smile.

Arcane chuckles while another message comes up, and he raises an eyebrow at the picture of a pony in chains while held at weapon point by some fleet soldiers. "What was that ship about anyway, dad?"

"I'm asking that right now, son," Blitz says, smiling as the mares keep bickering. "Delivery, how's it looking? Over."

"Commander, we will need biochemical handling units. They have what appears to be a dirty bomb and a nuke detonator," they all hear as a response.

Everyone stops and freezes in place before Blitz frowns and turns entirely to the terminal. "Delivery…take them to area D," Blitz instructs.

Arcane blinks and looks to his messages before blinking as he tries to find the pictures, but they were nowhere under the unknown number. It is devoid of any messages at all. "What the…?" he asks himself while Terran seems to have found a camera of his own and is now panting like a happy varren he is, staring intently at the screen, mostly Arcane as he messes with his omnitool.

Blitz eyes Arcane now before making a note to talk to him later. "Back to you, sweetie. Make sure you deliver this message. And then you and Luna come to me immediately. Don't waste any more time after getting out of the public eye and cameras," he says to Celestia, who is now recovering from this news.

"I expect you over here after that. We have a night of drinking planned Blitz," Spitfire says.

Blitz smiles over to her. "Don't worry. I'll be there. So everyone knows the plan now?" he asks and gets nods in return while AJ still looks a little miffed. "Okay. Then the meeting adjourned," he says, and everyone starts to end the call while Celestia raises a hoof to smash her phone. "Just say call end, sweetie," Blitz quickly says.

Celestia stops and looks closely at the machine. "Call end?" she asks, and her screen cuts off.

Arcane looks to Blitz and Terran as they stare back at him. "Dad…I…"

"We only had rumors of that plot."

"I…what?" Arcane asks suddenly, picking his gaze to Blitz as he leans in his chair.

"How did you get that number of the ship being used?" Blitz starts to ask while Terran blankly stares at him as if he knows the answer, but can't tell it.

Arcane looks to his message box and sees nothing that can help him. "I have no idea. I don't know what to tell you about this," he admits, turning his gaze downward.

Blitz ends up starting at him, keeping up a gaze. "MalO, make yourself known," Blitz says after a long pause, looking like he was thinking hard.

Arcane becomes confused before another beep to Arcane's omnitool makes him look down and sees the picture of his room back in the castle, and one particular figure is in the back of the room. A robed creature in monk's style clothing with an old rope around the waist while the head is of a dog's head…only, it was a cleaned and stripped skull of skin, muscles, and eyes. But the dark holes seem to bore deep into the viewer, namely Arcane. "How…?" he starts to asks, looking up to Blitz and sees him at his terminal, looking up something.

"You progressed a little faster than what it says. Maybe magic," Blitz thinks to himself out loud before looking back at Arcane.

Terran barks and pants at the two as if saying, 'It's me.'

Arcane slowly blinks at what is going on before his omnitool beeps again, and he sends his gaze to the side while keeping his head locked in place. Only a picture of a large meaty bone in the center of the kitchen table is there. Arcane was about to speak before seeing Terran's camera empty of anything and was then lifted up by a holed hoof and carried to the kitchen to show Terran munching on said leg piece. "Sorry, my prince. It seems he got away from us," the camera changeling apologizes.

"Since that one is harmless, we shall let it be for now. Now I must go. I have a plan to coordinate. Then got to go drinking with all my wonderbolt wives," Blitz says, getting up.

Arcane stares at the screen in utter confusion as Blitz leaves. With the camera staying on Terran, munching his large colossal leg piece.

"What just happened?"


	10. Chapter 10: The Minefield

"I will stand out like a sore hoof, always," Arcane remarks. He hears snarks and some chuckles over the communicator while he leans over the edge to look over the sizable rough shanty style city, yet still looking sharp and clean for an outside viewer. "But I will say, I will enjoy my pony form over my human side. So uncomfortable and wrong to me."

Arcane's communicator started going off him, having just said that. He sighs and taps his omnitool, answering the call. "Hello…Blazer?" he asks, confused, trying to figure our why Blazer wants to involve himself so soon.

"Hey, bro, I got some exciting news that you will want to hear. Don't worry; it shouldn't affect the contract you are in, but stay clear of an outfit called the black hooves. They crossed dad and are on the station," Blazer informs.

Arcane raises an eyebrow at the bird as his elder brother grins. "Black…Hooves? And telling me this…why? Because I have a feeling, you want me to meet them at one point."

"The opposite. I am steering my people and allies away from them right now. Dad has already sent in a hit squad. Aria and the big three have already been informed and know this is a personal score, so they are staying out of it. The squad is number four, so watch it. It's going to be loud and flashy. Four will try to limit collateral deaths as much as possible, but that mostly falls to Aria and the big three," Blazer informs.

"Right…I have the strangest feeling I will encounter them…" Arcane muses before sighing. "Okay. I will do what I can."

"Right and bro, I think after the contract, it will be time for you to seek work off Omega for a while," Blazer advises.

Arcane nods before looking towards the area he is supposed to be watching. "Yeah. We all know—hardly any jobs or contracts. I don't think anyone took this because they can't find it either. Maybe we will try somewhere in the outer rims. Those usually have something decent," Arcane thinks to himself.

"You think you can only handle the little stuff?" Blazer asks.

Arcane shrugs. "At this point, there is too much of an influx of bounty hunters and mercenaries. It will take at least a month before things settle down to a manageable level. Once all those who are in over their head are gone. But my team and I are working up the ladder. You wouldn't happen to have an idea of where to find a decent amount of jobs, do you?" he questions, wondering if Blazer's contacts can stretch that far. Blazer holds up his claw before rubbing two talons together for the symbol for more credits. Arcane sputters to the side at that sign. "Figures. Well, at least if we search around, we can get an idea of what each place has."

"I know of one area that is about to get hot and can set up an introduction. That is, if you are up for a war contract," Blazer informs.

Arcane cracks an eye at his older brother, eyeing him down as the big bird smiles. "Sounds like a lot. I doubt it would be that easy with just you and whatever we have…what do we need to do first?"

Blazer chuckles. "Come back home," he shrugs off, and Arcane still eyes him. "I'm serious. The R&D department back on Equestria wants to upgrade your ship to see how it performs while also getting whatever data you guys have on your ship logs. It is experimental, after all. They might even spruce things up for you guys."

Arcane sighs and leans over the edge again to see a group walking through the streets with their guns out. "Doubt it would be that easy to switch ships or upgrade."

"Dad also wants you to take part in an event the clans are having," Blazer informs.

"Mandalorian event?" Arcane wonders and sees the group looking around a lot more than usual.

"You know of any other clan we are a part of?" Blazer asks sarcastically.

"Why not? I just hope we get prize money out of it. We aren't running on sunshine and rainbows…actually; momma Pinkie might be able to do that," Arcane muses, thinking to himself of how a Pinkie Pie ship would be like. The image of a moon-sized orb-like ship with neon color and advertisements came to mind.

"If you are looking for that, then you will be disappointed. This will be about honor," Blazer informs.

Arcane lets out another horse sputter and watches the group enter an alley towards an empty and unlit building. "Isn't everything in our clan? I also doubt that dad will want to go with just me or my team even. No, he would have at least ten backup plans."

"He doesn't want your team. He wants you only," Blazer informs.

"Right. Listen, I have to call this time a mission done for the contract and move onto the next. Catch up with you later?" Arcane asks, turning and walking away from the sight.

Blazer clicks his beak. "Sure. By the way, I have seen that mare you have been eyeing," he notes slyly.

"Goodbye, Blazer," Arcane interrupts and goes to end the call.

"When are you going to bring her…"

Arcane groans and hangs his head as Blazer's call goes away. "Brothers."

"But that was a fun talking point," Mevea responds, and Arcane groans louder.

"Ship upgrade? Really? They just want to be lazy with us doing the hard work," Dadea bitterly calls out at how she spent a reasonable amount of time trying to find the gravity core.

"I call it unethical," Jaix adds.

Arcane shakes his head, amused before chuckling. "I would rather listen to you guys bicker than listen to him at times."

"So, what about this team f…" Mevea starts before they see an explosion in the distance.

"There they are," Arcane responds and proceeds to sit on his flank to watch the fireworks on the district in the distance. "They love explosives," he comments, measuring how big the first one is based on building size. "Yeah, stay away from that block."

"Wonder what they did to piss off your father to get him to send a hit squad?" Jaix asks.

"All I can say is it most likely was very bad. Dad doesn't send a hit squad for minor infractions or insults," Arcane says.

"Ain't that the truth," Dadea notes sadly before sighing. "Okay, guys. I am calling it on mine. I made the template to send in the mission requests too so that I will send them to you guys now," she informs, and soon all their omnitools beep a second later. "Let's see if we can squeeze as many credits out of these guys as we can. Cheaters never prosper."

Arcane grins as another explosion ring out and shake the station. "No. They just get cheated themselves."

"Let's just get to work," Jaix says.

"Already on mine. Let's see how they like being cheated," Arcane says, writing up his template and sends it off to the gang. Only a second or two later did an email come back saying, 'ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?!' Arcane laughs as he looks at the rant. "Oh, man. They are pissed," he laughs while sending a message back for them to reread their contract.

"We need to set up some insurance?" Dadea asks.

"Yeah. Come up with a few so they can't get away from one," Arcane orders before opening his wings and flying off to another area to do his next mission.

* * *

"Please tell me they didn't cheat us out of credits," Arcane asks and looks over to Jaix as they look down over the marked target building. "Because if so, we might take what we have and run."

"They gave in. We got our credits. It's enough to pay for maintenance and docking fees. The rest of us are slowly building up for more upgrades and resupply. We are working on supplies first," Jaix explains, and Arcane nods approvingly.

Arcane then smiles, sitting and waiting by the alien lying down on the roof. "So how many skulls?" he asks humorously.

Jaix hums and keeps watching the street. "Five. A good catch. But they kept running. I instead prefer a fight."

Arcane chuckles. "Then we might get it one day. Just not on these missions or when we get back home. Maybe one of the dangerous animals back home," he thinks up before sighing. "And I could ask dad if you want to hunt somewhere."

Jaix shakes his head, taking out his scanner visor. "No. I rather hunt a good one on my own. Feels better that way."

Arcane grins. "Maybe there's a giant scary monster living in the bowels of the station," he suggests happily.

Jaix doesn't say anything and turns his head to look at the joking pony. "Like the dogs we met?"

Arcane's mood deflates. "Can I have one moment to make a joke like that?"

Jaix looks at him with an amused expression before turning back to the streets. Arcane groans before lying down near Jaix and watches the road as well. "Anything yet?"

Jaix hums as the scanner runs over the possible marks below. "No. But I do see a five hundred credit mark."

"Is the reason pissing off Aria?" Arcane asks dryly, and Jaix lets out a hissing chuckle.

"No," Jaix responds. "Pissed off a semi-rich guy, though. Maybe a bad customer."

Arcane smirks before lightning up his horn and lifts a piece of sheet metal. Jaix hums and eyes the metal carefully before it smacks the man on the head and knocks him out. "There. One five hundred bounty catch. Every credit counts," Arcane quips and looks at Jaix to see what he thinks of it.

Jaix hums and scans the target again before calling in the bounty. "Now, I wish I had your magic. I am still trying to use weapons and the force at the same time," he admits.

Arcane shakes his head as their omnitools beep, signaling the credits coming in. "It is still complicated. For one, you have to be very smart in mathematics."

Jaix shrugs. "Doesn't sound that bad."

Arcane rolls his eyes amused before sighing. "Two, you must know a college grade level of earning a mathematics degree which includes…"

"Enough," Jaix interrupts, holding up his hand to stop the pony. "I get it. It is challenging for an average user to wield."

"So how is Nesa doing? I hear she is healing up the gang members," Arcane inquires.

Jaix hums while scanning the rest of the crowd for more bounties. "She is. She is charging by the patient," he notes dryly, and Arcane is suddenly reminded of when he got the doctor bill, and Blitz dealt with it in just a second of him entering the doctor's office on Equestria.

"Is she better received than the licenseless doctors they usually go to?" Arcane asks smirking as he bets she is one of their chief earners in this contract.

Jaix chuckles and laughs. "Yeah," he hisses. "She is remarked as the sith healer now. And as for the doctors here, they have been nicknamed bleeders, except a few of them."

"Hey," Dadea says, surprising both of them.

Arcane neighs in shock and jumps in place before freezing. 'Shit…she heard me like that. Curse my cute pony side.'

"Found a stockpile of weapons of our target. Want to raid it with me or see if we can't get a bonus from our employer?" Dadea asks.

Arcane clears his throat and recomposes himself. "Sure. As for the payment, write up the initial stuff on paper, and we can head out to see what we got," he orders, turning to her but sees her smirking at the alicorn. "Uh…what are you smiling about?"

"Doubt we will grab anything that we would keep," Jaix comments, starting to follow Dadea.

Dadea grins and bumps her shoulder against Arcane. "I am smiling because I get to have good blackmail for later," she informs and shows a video on her omnitool. Arcane's eyes stare in fear at the clip of him jumping in shock with a neigh. "I might send this to Equestria and see what they think," she teases.

"And hack," a voice from her omnitool says.

Dadea hums and sees Eve's face on the screen while she grabs the video out of the folder and holds it. "What the heck is going on?"

"That's my little brother's wife. Eve, what are you doing?" Arcane demands before seeing Eve bring up the extranet. "What are you doing?" Arcane squeaks out and fears the worst.

"Going back," Eve says before disappearing.

Dedea slowly turns to Arcane. "This is your family? You deal with this every day?"

Arcane let his head fall, and his neck slouches. "Yes."

"Which…?"

"Yes."

* * *

"As I thought, nothing we would keep," Jaix says, looking over the stuff as he tosses the corpse of a gang member out of the way.

"We got drugs here," Dedea informs, finding a stockpile.

Arcane cranes his head over the short wall of boxes and crates to peer at the drugs as well. "Dedea…do me a favor, scan it all, see what is good, and make some hidden stashes to get later," he whispers while Dedea leans against her head against his. Both of their gazes looking into the crate of drugs. "And try the entrance around the district first."

"I would rather destroy them," Dedea informs.

"There are credits involved in this. And we will see who we can sell too. And no, not gangs," Arcane explains when she rolls her eyes towards him. "Charity for respect out here. And credits if we give to medical places."

"We should just send it to Aria and let her sort it out," Jaix comments.

"There should be no drug route through this section of Omega," Dedea remembers.

"That means Aria would like to know about this," Jaix adds.

Arcane raises an eyebrow at them both before sighing. "Okay. Dedea, Aria. Jaix, grab this stuff and don't tell the gangs," he orders, looking at the boxes and bags of drugs.

"Right," Nesa says, heading out and seemingly disappears.

Arcane blinks and picks his head up to look behind him. "When did she get here?"

* * *

"Aria is looking into it and says she owes us a favor," Nesa informs after returning.

Arcane hums while lying on a crate. The metal box creaks under his weight and breathing. "Good. File that under things on a certain level of favors. I don't want to overplay my hoof for it. She might not be happy…might add that she can pet me."

"She says you aren't as cute as your dad," Nesa teases.

Arcane freezes for a few seconds before breathing out a puff of air. "Well, one piece of good news out of all of this. Okay, how's our pay going and account?"

"It's going good enough, but we got a call. Your father wants you to wrap up what we are doing soon. He says he wants you back for clan business," Nesa informs.

Arcane cracks open an eye at her. "How much time until this clan stuff happens?"

"He didn't say. Also, your friend from the blood pack says he has something for you and is coming down to give it to you," Nesa adds.

Arcane taps his hoof lightly against the crate before humming. "Okay. Nesa, I got the answer to the favor. But I need to check something first after we finish up. Can you tell Jaix to track down that leader and see when we can take him out? Day to day routine is all," he orders, eyeing Nesa.

"We tagged him early before we figured out the pay for job clause," Nesa informs.

"Good. Have Jaix be at the ready. I will see to something and maybe hopefully some upgrades we can order and give to the R&D on our planet," Arcane explains before shaking his head "Why don't they have a bigger budget for test models?" he asks himself. Nesa even spies his tail, flicking around in annoyance.

"Your R&D or your dad's?" Nesa teases.

"Nesa," Arcane sighs. "Just get things done and have the others get as many credits as they can."

"Right," Nesa says, walking away.

Arcane lets his head fall back onto the crate before yawning. "For once, I need a harder job. Maybe this will be it."


End file.
